Betrayal's Touch
by Kiera27
Summary: Harry/Many - He fought so hard to free them all, he lost everything, and how did they reward him? They threw him away, he would change everything, he would save everyone he loved and leave the rest of them to rot. Rating for the future.Slash.
1. A Betrayal of Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK does, even if she didn't use them to their full potention. After all, that's what fanfiction writers are for.

Harry had done everything that they had asked of him, he stopped being a child when he really had not had the time to truly start being one, he fought in a war that he did not understand and killed a man thought to be invincible while surrounded by his minions. You would think that the Wizarding World would finally let him be himself and perhaps acknowledge his efforts. They decided that he was too powerful to let roam freely, they chained his magic and threw him into the bowels of Azkaban before he had even had the chance to recover from the final battle. Dumbledore was through using Harry as a weapon of war, Remus had died in the months preceding the end, Sirius had died in fifth year, the Weasleys (minus Fred, George, Bill and Charlie) were hoping to gain access to his vaults when he died, and Hermione was only friends with him to become a well to do witch and overcome the boundaries set for muggleborn witches. They thought that by placing him in Azkaban that he would no longer be a problem for their plans and gain access to his vaults and properties, but they certainly got a surprise.

Harry had them pegged a long time ago, he had all of his assets moved to a specialized vault that could not, under any circumstance be entered by anyone but himself, his properties were kept under a Fidelus charm with him as the sole secret keeper, and he had spent a good amount of time befriending the Goblins as well as all of the other magical races. Even the Dementers would listen when he spoke, so even their punishment was a waste of his time and theirs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Potter, we would like to offer you a very fortuitous opportunity that we have discovered within the old Goblin Hall." Griphook felt deep hatred every time he saw what the wizards had done to the Savior, even though the Dementers did not feed off of the young man he was not in good shape. The Aurors had stopped bringing food down to his cell so the Dementers had been sustaining the youth's body with their unique energy. It had caused his appearance to change dramatically, his skin had paled to a luminescent white that had a soft blue shading to it, his hair had straightened and flowed gently to the floor, his eyes no longer needed those unsightly glasses and the biggest change was to those eyes, they were now filled with an almost unnaturally bright glow.

"You sound very excited Griphook, it must be quite the discovery." Lord Potter's voice was like silk over steel, it sent shivers up and down Griphook's spine.

"We have found the mirror of eternity, it is an artifact that is said to have the power to grant one wish to one who has been betrayed by those without vision. It may only be used once and it has been decided that you were the best candidate for the wish." Griphook hadn't been surprised that that vote had been completely unanimous that Lord Potter was to be the one to make the wish.

Lord Potter's eyebrows raised before he fell into deep thought. "I do believe that I know the very wish, though I will need the help of all magical beings, save _wizards_, to make the wish worthwhile."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a little over a year to complete the preparations for Lord Potters wish, he would not tell anyone what he was going to wish for but with everything that he was going through to make it happen, it was going to be huge. After everything was taken care of the Goblins freed Lord Potter from Azkaban, he had not wanted to be freed before, and took him deep into the bank, farther then any human had ever been before, and led him to the mirror.

To the naked eye the mirror looked no different from any other, but it glowed with golden light to those with magical sight. Lord Potter gazed into the mirror with a quiet resolve, he knew that this wish was his very last chance at life. He had considered many options, but went with the only one that would benefit not only him but all those that stood with him and all those that he had lost. The mirror glowed with a brilliant white light for a moment before the light faded along with the very world around it.

________________________________________________________________________

"It's a boy!" Lily Potter had tears in her eyes as she looked at her newborn son. He looked like something from a fairy tale, his hair was long and ebony black with two blood red sections framing his face, he had ruby red lips, a button nose, and his eyes were a bright emerald green that shone with an inner light. She instantly fell in love with him, only to feel fear when she heard the head nurse gasp rather audibly.

"Is there something wrong with my baby!" She wouldn't be able to handle that, she knew it.

The head nurse looked up from his birth chart with a soft smile. "Of course not, he's a perfectly healthy little boy. His chart shows that he has a magical creature heritage, it won't tell us what kind of heritage, as that is private to the family, but it is very strong. It is a very good thing, don't worry." The nurse put the chart at the end of the bed and turned towards the door. "I'll send your husband and his friends in on way out."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter crowded into the room as soon as the nurse left. "Are you ok? What about the baby?"

"Calm down boys, both the baby and I are perfectly fine." Lily laughed as they gathered around to look at the new arrival. "James, darling, do you know if there is a history of magical creatures in your family?"

James tilted his head to the side. "Of course, Lilyflower, all pureblood families intermingled with a least one kind of magical creature to strengthen the bloodline, why do you ask?'

Lily watched as her baby yawned cutely. "The nurse told me that he had a very strong creature heritage, I just wanted to know if you knew what kind of creature it could be?"

"Well, the Potter family has been very liberal with creature matches to keep from inbreeding so there are quite a few in my line. He might even take after more then one." James gazed at his son in awe, having a creature heritage was a valuable gift, most creatures had a way to find their soul mates, wizards were not so lucky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus watched his friends gather around the newest Potter with mixed feelings. His human side wanted to coo over the baby just like the others but his wolf half wanted to snatch the baby and hide him from the world. It frightened him and thrilled him at the same time, he had waited for years to find his sub, and now he knew that his best friend's son was his. He knew something else though, he was not the boys only mate, he could sense others on the cub, he couldn't tell who they were, just that there were more of them. He didn't care that he would have to share, just that he would one day have a family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away a man shot up in bed, wide awake and entranced, his sub had finally been born into the world. Soon he would no longer be alone in the world, soon he would have a family to call his own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the world a man felt a strong jolt run though his heart, his little one had entered the world. He would find him, and protect him from the world.

Review please - It feeds my muses.


	2. A Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, kinda obvious. :

**A year and a half later……**

Lily couldn't have been happier, she had a wonderful husband who loved her, and a gorgeous son who bordered on genius. At one and a half years old he was already a talker, she just knew that he would leave everyone in the dust when he reached Hogwarts.

She bustled around in the living room of the safe house setting up the last of the decorations as James and Angelus watched her from the couch. They were going to call their first born son Harry, but Lily thought that Angelus fit their baby boy much better and James knew better then to argue with this lovely wife.

Tonight was Halloween and even though they had been placed under Fidelus, Lily was determined to make the night special for Angelus. She had spent hours trying to make sure that everything was as perfect as it could be, with enchanted Jack o Lanterns and little flying paper bats, among the magical decorations. She wanted the first Halloween that Angelus might remember to be perfect.

"Momma, I'm hungry." Angelus loved that his mother was trying so hard but he knew that today was not going to be a good day to celebrate if he couldn't figure out a way around fate. He knew that with all of the preparations before he came back a AK wouldn't touch him, but if he could not find a way to get his parents out of the way, everything would be wasted. He would not loose his family again.

It was only after dinner with his family that he began to get desperate, in the end he resorted to the most childish behavior he could think of, he threw a tantrum. Of course that tantrum included breaking glass, fierce winds, and a shaking house. He would not stop until his parents both agreed to get him things from two separate stores, they called Wortail as he was the only one that knew the location of their house, he couldn't change that event if he wanted everything else to play out the way he wanted it to.

As soon as his parents left him alone with the little traitor, Peter's eyes shifted to the door, and sure enough it soon blew open to reveal none other then old Snake Face himself. "Wormtail, I take it the Potter's left you to protect their precious little child, how sweet." He slowly approached until he was looking down at me, he looked closer to the diary version then the creepy snake version that he had known and 'loved'. He face changed from smug to stunned in a flash. "Wormtail, leave me." Wormtail scurried out of the house as if the very hounds of hell were on his heels. "Your power is intoxicating, child. Perhaps there is another way for this night to end."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail paced outside of Godric's Hollow as his guilt grew. James had always been there, he always included Peter, even when the others wanted to leave him behind. He didn't want to betray him, but You-Know-Who was so much more powerful then anyone that Peter had ever met. He had not gone to You-Know-Who had come for him, he had offered him power and position, all he had to do was pass on information about the Order. It had seemed like such a small thing to do, the Order never really did anything truly important other then to counter the smaller Death Eater raids, hardly even worth the effort.

Now though, he found himself regretting his decisions, Angelus was such a sweet child. The boy was irresistible, he had yet to meet anyone who could resist the child and he could only hope that You-Know-Who would be no different.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort paced before the child, he had been expecting a pure light brat, a child he could easily focus his hate on. This was no such child. The magic that flowed within this child was both light and dark, an amazing combination that left him almost breathless. He, for the first time, was having second thoughts. This child was supposed to be his downfall, the only one that could stop his campaign, but could he really trust the source of that information. He trusted that Severus had told him the truth about what he had heard, but the Trelawney woman was know for being one of the few in her family that did not have the gift. Could he trust that his spy had conveniently been outside of a hotel room when she had given her first prophecy?

No, perhaps this was a opportunity to improve his position. He needed to reorganize, to clean out his ranks and to bolster his support. He would go underground, recreating his armies and making new alliances right under that old man's nose. Yes, that would be the best course of action, and if the prophecy turned out to be true, he would be in a better position to make sure it turned out in his favor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lily and James got home they ran to their burning home in terror, only to find their baby boy in the front lawn holding a rather infamous wand as he stared at a pile of robes in surprise. They quickly summoned the Order and after putting out the flames Dumbledore lightly questioned their baby boy, after a few minutes Dumbledore reached a conclusion. "It appears as if Wormtail has turned to the Darkside on this night, Voldemort," many in the crowd flinched, "was allowed access into the house and attacked young Angelus. The pure power of this child's light managed to banish him from his own body on this very night. Angelus shall from this day be known as the Boy-Who-Lived!" The crowd of Order members cheered wildly at his proclamation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus almost couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the old man, talk about melodramatic. He had been shocked that Voldemort had not tried to kill him, and even more shocked when he set the scene to look as if he had tried and been banished. He had made sure that the scene was without flaw, even leaving traces of the killing curse around Angelus to make it look as if he had been hit. Angelus was reluctantly impressed with how quickly the man had plotted. Of course the man had no idea that Angelus could talk and therefore ruin his entire plan, but as it worked for Angelus as well, he went with it. After all, if he blew Voldemort's cover he would no doubt come for his family again, and Angelus would not put them in danger like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away from the commotion a small rat was making his way through the woods. His Lord had told him that he was to find a way to either prove or disprove the prophecy that had originally sent him after the Potters and he was more then happy to comply. Hopefully he would be able to prove that it was a crock, then his friends could stay out of the way of his Lord and none of them would have to die, though he would probably have to drug James and Sirius to keep them out of battle. Remus would go anywhere that Angelus was, and Lily would do anything, even sell her soul to protect her baby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short, I know, but this is the carryover to his childhood. The next chapter starts a few years later in his life, so I cut it off to keep from getting confusing. **

**Please review, and here's a question for all of you. Do you think that I should give Harry/Angelus siblings or keep him as the only child? There will also be an open poll for the identities of his other mates on my profile page, so enjoy.**


	3. A Plea to the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. A short chapter, but the next one will be much longer.**

**I decided on just one sibling because it was about an even split in the reviews. So while he's not the only child, he is by no means a member of a family like the Weasleys. I hope that works for everyone.**

* * *

**A few years later**

Over the next few years, Angelus' life had gone through a lot of pleasant and not so pleasant changes. After Voldemort's 'attack' both James and Lily had decided to break ties with Dumbledore after he had suggested giving Angelus to Petunia to raise away from the Wizarding public, needless to say that went over like a lead balloon. Dumbledore left that day with a newfound respect for red headed witches. Remus had pretty much moved in with them, he watched over Angelus like he was afraid that he was going to disappear at any moment. In his previous life Angelus would have been unnerved, but in this one it made him feel safe and protected.

A year later he became a brother to an adorable red haired hazel eyed baby girl. His mother had spent over 48 hours in labor, during which she called his father many things that even made Sirius blush. After the delivery Lily and James must have argued for hours about the name of their second born before Angelus spoke up from the corner of the bed. "How about we call her Roselyn?" And so his baby sister was born into the world.

Unfortunately they found out that Lily couldn't have anymore children, but they already had two wonderful children so they really didn't mind not being able to match the Weasleys.

Angelus was completely enamored with his little baby sister, she was so very beautiful in his eyes. He loved how her button nose would scrunch up when she was about to cry and how she would calm down the minute that he picked her up. He knew that he would do anything for this little bundle of life.

When they brought her home from the hospital Angelus helped his father decorate the nursery, they hadn't wanted to ruin the surprise by letting the Medi witch tell them the sex of the baby. The painted the walls a soft pink and added frilly lace all over the place, it was rather obvious when they were done that they overdid it, but Roselynseemed to approve, and that was all that mattered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus was now five years old and Roselyn was just over one. He had already learned everything that he could from the books that his mother had obsessively collected over the years and the Potter library. He knew that he needed to go to Diagon Alley and maybe even Knockturn, he also knew that there was no way that either of his parents or Remus would ever let him go alone, or at all. The Wizarding public thought he was the second coming of Merlin. Anytime that he was seen in public there was a mass riot of both witches and wizards that wanted to be able to say that they had touched the boy-who-lived. It had caused his parents to move into the ancient and incredibly well protected Potter Manor that he had never even know about before.

It was a gorgeous place though it was far too big. The wards that had been placed by the previous Lords were more then enough to keep the public at bay though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday Remus found himself falling a little more in love with Angelus. He was quiet and reserved most of the time but every once in a while he would show his true age by helping him play a prank on James. Remus also found it fascinating to watch Angelus take care of his sister, he would make an excellent mother…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus finally decided to ask Remus to take him to Diagon Alley, out of all of the adults in the house he was the most likely to at least listen to his reasons before saying no. Sometimes he felt smothered by how overprotective his parents were over both Roselyn and himself.

He decided to ask Remus when he was in the study that he had claimed as his own, it had a nice view of the gardens in the manor's backyard, more like back forty. He walked up to the desk at stood on his tiptoes to see Remus over it, he had no idea how cute that action made him look. "Remy, I want to go to Diagon Alley to get some books. I know that Momma and Papa wouldn't even think of letting me go, but it would be fine with a glamour and I really want to go. I've already read every book in the library and they won't let me do much else."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fact that Angelushad read every book didn't really surprise Remus, after all Lily and James really didn't let him do anything else, they were taking the protective parent thing way too far, but wouldn't listen to him or Sirius when they tried to bring it up. He also felt a certain amount of joy that Angelus had come to him first, and he really couldn't resist when he was looking so very cute as he strained to see over the ancient desk.

"If you promise not to tell your parents that I took you out of the house then I suppose that it will be alright if we just go there and back without any side trips." Remus almost toppled over when he was hit with a bundle of happy Angelus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Review please. Do you think that I should make Dumbledore just too manipulative or down right evil? How about Hermione? Ron? Ginny?_**


	4. Diagon and a Future Curse Breaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Enjoy.**

* * *

Getting out of the house was actually the easy part, even though Lily had placed all sorts of anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards on the house the house elves were more then happy to get them to the Alley. Before they entered, Remus pulled Angelus into a dark corner and placed the strongest glamour he could on both of them.

Angelus ended up as a platinum blond with heavy curls and baby blue eyes. His skin ended up a light caramel with a nose that turned up at the end. Remus' hair ended up black with eyes to match, while his skin paled and his nose resembled Snape's. After assessing each other they both nodded in approval and entered the Alley with their heads held high.

The first place they had to stop was Gringotts to get enough money to get everything they needed. They were just inside the doors when one of the free goblins waved them over. He was courteous and polite as he handled everything without them even having to go down to the vaults by giving Angelus the bank's newest invention, a Gringotts' version of the muggle debit card that worked in both worlds. By the time they left the bank Remus had been thoroughly stunned, he had never seen the goblins act so respectful to a wizard before and he had not missed the adoring looks sent Angelus' way.

It was something that never failed to amaze him. Magical creatures always warmed up to Angelus immediately, they had even taken him to a magical zoo last year and had every creature in it vying for attention. The goblins acted much like the animals had, preening and posturing, trying to prove that they were useful, simply incredible, but still just another part of the Angelus that he knew and loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to Flourish and Blots was a much longer affair, after the first hour Remus wandered off into another section of the store while Angelus scanned every book in sight. Angelus was trying to find any book that might help him understand both sides of the war better, in his first life he had fought without even knowing what he was fighting for; he would not make that mistake again. He had managed to find at least five heavy tomes on the history of the wizarding world and several about the laws and how they had changed with each new regime before he ended up bumping into a teen, sending his books to the floor.

As he bent to pick them up a tanned hand entered his vision as it helped retrieve the fallen tomes. His eyes followed the arm it was attached to with his eyes he found himself looking into the sky blue eyes of a much younger Bill Weasley. He was smiling in his normal friendly way. "Hello, my name is Bill, sorry for knocking into you like that."

Angelus couldn't prevent the blush if he had tried, his body may only be five but he knew that Bill was good looking. "Hello, my name is Angel, and it was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going. Thank you for helping me gather my things." He stood up quickly and hurried to another aisle, seeing Bill had brought back unpleasant memories of Ron, he had to leave before he did something he knew he would regret.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill watched the petite boy hurry around a corner and out of sight. He was such a cute little thing under that glamour. It was brilliantly done, if he hadn't been obsessed with curse breaking and seeing pass what others wanted you to see he never would have known that he was wearing one. Bill was no fool, he knew the boy had to be the boy-who-lived, he was the only one who would need that heavy of a glamour just to go shopping. He was one of the people that thought that while there was most likely something very special about Angelus, there was no reason to completely destroy his privacy.

Bill thought carefully about the titles of the books that the little hero had been carrying and a mischievous grin split his face. So the savior wanted to know what he was responsible for saving, that would certainly make things a lot more interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Remus and Angelus managed to get home it was nearing dinner and they had to rush to get ready. Luckily both of his parents worked at the Ministry and normally spent all day there without coming home for lunch, they trusted that the house elves would take of Roselyn and Remus would take care of Angelus. For some reason Remus would not get anywhere near Roselyn, he told them that he was afraid that he might accidentally hurt her and they left it at that.

Dinner was its normal lively affair. James complained about how many stacks of paperwork he had to sign and how many boring reports that he had to read. A few months after the attack he was unanimously voted in as the Head of the Auror Department, the people thought that the father of the savior would be more than up to the task. He had accepted the job because it would allow him to make a difference without risking his neck, he wanted to be around to see his children grow up and prank as many people as they could.

Lily would hint about all of the advances that she was making everyday. She had managed to get a highly sought after position as an Unspeakable and while she couldn't tell them anything solid about her job she did drop plenty of hints.

Angelus was the one that normally ended up feeding Roselyn as he ate his own food. She simply would not allow anyone else to do it. At first it had depressed both Lily and James that their daughter wouldn't let them feed her but they were glad that their children got along so well.

* * *

**Review please, and remember to vote for Angelus' other two mates on my profile.**


	5. The Law

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. Where do you think that I should send Angelus for school?**

* * *

Angelus retreated to his room as soon as he could to read the books he had gotten, he wanted to know if the Wizarding World the way it was currently was worth saving. The first book he chose to read was: _The Magical Creature's Guide to Wizard's Law,_ one of the chapters at the very front let him know that he was not going to like the answers to his questions.

_Before the coming of the muggleborns into our society magical beings and creatures were not classified, they were just fellow children of magic. But with the very first muggleborns to enter this world their bigotry came as well. The had their fairy tales of horror, so to them these magical beings were nothing more than vicious beasts that should be controlled or eliminated._

_At first their views were ignored as simply misunderstandings that could be overcome with time, we were all wrong. As more entered the society they reached positions of power due to the increased urge to prove that they were just as good as any pureblood. When they reached the positions where they could affect the laws that reigned over our magical brethren they wasted no time._

_The first thing that they changed was that every magical being was classified and ranked as follows:_

_Magical beings: Humans, Veela, and Centaurs._

_Magical creatures: Vampires, Siren, Nymphs, Druids, & Elves._

_Magical Beasts: This includes every magical animal or humanoid not listed above._

_If you are a member of the beings you enjoy the same freedoms that a human would. At the status of creature you are limited in how much of your natural instincts you may indulge in, and as a beast you are considered just that; a beast with no rights and no opinion. As a beast you cannot hold a job, receive an education, or hold any political position._

The farther that Angelus read into the book the angrier he became. The laws that restricted werewolves were unreal; as a werewolf not only could Remus not hold a job or be near children he was also not allowed to have them. If the government found out that a werewolf had had a child, the child would immediately be killed as would both parents. It was no wonder that so many werewolves joined Voldemort, anything would be better then the way things were only reason that Remus had an education was because Dumbledore had helped him to hide his condition, but as the Head Mugwump or whatever he was he should have at least tried to overturn some of these laws instead of letting them remain uncontested.

It also explained why the purebloods hated muggleborn so much, most of them had married into some species of magical being, either because of love or for power, no pureblood was completely human. If any of their children showed a heritage as a beast, they lost all rights to their name and lost all chance to be happy.

He read the entire tome in one sitting, reading well into the night. With each page he felt more and more disgusted with the world that he had already 'saved' a total of three times now. He sincerely hoped that the other books would not be as depressing as the first. But as he drifted off to sleep he somehow knew that it was only going to get worse, perhaps he should alter his plans a little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat in his office brooding over a lemon drop. The Potters had turned their backs to him. Now he could not even find them, even his owls returned without finding their residence. It was frustrating to know that one of the most powerful children to be born since the Founders was completely out of his influence. At this rate he would have to wait until the child reached Hogwarts to even meet him. Of course that was assuming that his parents even sent him. He felt older then he ever had before as all of his carefully laid plans turned to ash.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill sat on his bed in the room he shared with his brother Charlie as he thought about what he had seen today. Never had he been so glad for his obsession, he had trained himself since his second year, reading every book he could so that he could become a curse breaker and leave this life behind. He loved his family, but he did not love the government both his parents were so devoted to. They only complained about the small things that affected their daily lives, like the ban on enchanting muggle objects, they completely ignored how the Ministry was slowly draining the life of the world around them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus awoke with a renewed sense of determination, he would make sure that this time around he knew where he wanted to stand, be that the light side, the dark side, or somewhere in the gray area. He had enough of just following what other people told him was the right thing to do, he was going to make his own decisions about what was the right thing to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus noticed the change in Angelus the moment that he came into the room for breakfast, he seemed to have made up his mind about something very important to him. He was quiet throughout the meal, his only words were his normal morning greetings. He fed Roselyn and himself quickly before he returned upstairs, probably to finish some of the books he had bought yesterday.

Lily watched her baby boy hurry up the stairs with a fond look. Her boy would take Hogwarts by storm, he was almost always found with a book in hand. They had thought of sending him to another school but they weren't sure if they could handle sending him so far from home. They wanted to wait to see what Angelus wanted when he got a little older. It was a major decision for his future after all.

James was glad that Angelus turned out more like Lily then him, he would have a lot to deal with when he got older being labeled as the 'savior'. Joking around may be incredibly fun, but it wouldn't help you in a serious situation, which reminded him that he needed to invite Sirius over, it had been too long since the last time he had seen the mutt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please.**


	6. The Mutt

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

**_Sorry for the wait, Sirius was giving me a fit, I've never really written him before._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus stood to the side as Sirius burst into the room and swung his father around in the air, only to be the next on the list. He enjoyed any time he got to spend with Sirius, but sometimes the man was too much like a child. "How's my favorite little godson?"

Angelus waited until he was sat on the ground. "I've been doing very well, thank you. Are you going to stay all day, or just for lunch." He knew that he sometimes shocked people with the way he talked, but most people he cared about no longer cared.

Sirius tilted his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy, getting a giggle from both Angelus and James. "Well, since its been such a very long time since I've got to visit and make mischief I was planning on staying over for the weekend. One day for you, one day for James and Remus, with Lily sprinkled in-between."

Father threw his arm around Sirius. "I think that I'll commandeer you for today and Angelus can have you tomorrow, its been far too long since the last time we got together and planned a little bit of 'fun'." James dragged a hardly protesting Sirius out of the room.

Angelus shook his head with a smile and went back up to his room to finish what he had started working on almost as soon as he finished those books. He needed some way to see how much of an effect muggleborns really had on the government with his own eyes and find out if all the changes were bad, or if it would clear up without all their preconceived prejudices. He had already decided that at the very least they needed to have a school just for muggleborns to introduce them to all things wizards long before they received their letters.

If they were told early in about the truth of werewolves and other magical beings, they wouldn't get the time to become afraid of what muggle myth turned them into. It would also help them function better when they reached school age, instead of just throwing them into the middle of things with little more then a hello. He knew that that was one of the things that always made both him and Hermione feel like outsiders, a lot of the things that Ron took for granted they had no idea about and there were no courses to learn Wizarding traditions.

That was another thing that had been on his mind. Hogwarts was not the best Wizarding school no matter what Hagrid claimed. They had one of the smallest course lists of any magical academy, mostly due to the strict laws about magic usage that had been placed by muggleborns afraid of 'voodoo' and 'evil' arts. England was the only country where muggleborns had so much of an impact on things, most countries kept them out of the main government unless they could prove that they had no 'muggle' notions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James pulled Sirius straight into what they dubbed the 'Marauders' Den', it was one of the formal studies that had been converted into a lounge, Remus was already waiting on them with a small smile on his face.

"So, what did you want me to come over for, other then to gaze upon my perfect form, of course?" Sirius plopped down on one of the couches and raised an eyebrow when the other two burst into laughter. "Are you insulting this Adonis?"

James shook his head, sometimes he wondered. "Of course not, we acknowledge that you are the resident Adonis, you have to be good for something, after all."

Remus couldn't keep the smile off of his face, he was grateful that he met these two, they could make any boring day more interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus really had no idea how to get started, he needed to do so much before he started school. After that he would be severely restricted for nine months out of the year at least. The most important thing on his list right now was to get his hands on all the information about the other magical schools as he could. The Potter library was empty of anything but Hogwarts material, every Potter so far had went to Hogwarts after all. Diagon Alley was pretty much in league with Hogwarts, after all, Hogwarts students go to Diagon Alley for all of their supplies.

He knew that in this timeline he wasn't just famous in England, he was know worldwide. The only reason he could think of for this was that he managed to 'defeat' Voldemort without his parents dieing, either that or Voldemort himself was behind it, one never knows. Perhaps his best option was to ask the other Headmasters he knew about their schools and work his way out from there. With that thought in mind he made his way to his mother's office where the mail owl's perch was, he normally flew around the grounds but he knew when he was needed. Sure enough, he was waiting on his perch when Angelus opened the door.

Angelus took two pieces of parchment out of his mother's desk and composed two letters to people that he hardly knew, he supposed he was lucky that they were the headmasters in this timeline too. The reason he knew that for sure was because the Daily Prophet covered both appointments, the schools were rather closely linked to Hogwarts. He tied the two letters, each to a separate foot, and stroked the owl's soft underbelly. "Odysseus, I need you to take the letter on your right leg to Madame Maxime, and the one on the left is for Headmaster Karkaroff. Take your time, it's a long trip and I don't want you to push yourself to hard." He was answered by a reassuring hoot as Odysseus flew out the window gracefully. Now all he had to do was wait for them to reply and spend that time trying to figure out how he was going to find out about the other schools.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a highly amusing affair for everyone but Lily and the house elves. The first half was filled with Sirius' laughter along with stories about the Marauders' exploits, with Peter's part carefully edited out of course. Somewhere in the middle of Remus teasing Sirius about what one of his girlfriends did after he turned her hair pink, he was hit in the face with a mash potato 'snowball'. The food fight that followed would be remembered as the night that three grown men were schooled by a child with wicked aim and the intelligence to hide behind the ultimate protection, his mother, they never had a chance and were sent to bed by a rather irate Lily who proceeded to make sure that they all went straight to their own rooms and locked them inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus awoke to find himself being given a bath by a large, grim like dog that was taking great pleasure in covering him in slobber. "Gross, Padfoot get off!" He pushed until the dog rolled off the bed and transformed into his childish godfather wearing a satisfied smirk.

Sirius looked at his work with pride, his godson was covered with slobber, a fitting punishment for cheating during a food fight and getting them all sent to their rooms. "Up you little cheater, you belong to me for the rest of the day and I plan to make the most of it. So get up and take a shower, I can smell you from here."

Angelus grumbled as he got up and gathered his things. "If a certain unkempt mutt would keep his nasty drool to himself I wouldn't have to take a shower so early in the morning, it's blasphemy I tell you." He entered the bathroom attached to his room followed by the sound of Sirius' laughter with a smile on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many miles away Madam Maxine was just waking up when she heard the tapping of a mail owl coming from her window. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on as she opened the bay window to allow the rather tired owl into the room. It immediately flew to the perch next to her desk and held out its right leg and waited for her to take its burden before drinking some of the water and eating a bit of the food she had out for any avian guests and falling asleep.

She sat down at her desk and placed her reading glasses on before she opened the letter and almost fainted at what it said, she never would have expected anything like this.

_**Dear Ms. Maxine,**_

_**My name is Angelus Potter, the rather famed boy-who-lived, a title that makes my life in England rather hard. I cannot go into any public area with a wizarding population without immediately being almost attacked by a league of 'fans'. It is because of this that I am writing to you.**_

_**I have very little desire to attend Hogwarts where I will have very little escape from people who want my autograph or a chance to call themselves the friend of the boy-who-lived. There is also the fact that I am a submissive creature of some kind and I do not want to be around my 'fans' if that fact becomes public knowledge.**_

_**I am asking only for information about your school as I am unable to find any books on any other school but Hogwarts in England. I have asked the same of Karkaroff with the other letter that Odysseus is carrying. I would like information on all the magic school but I do not know of any of the others. If you have any information, even just the names and locations I would be eternally grateful. If you do decide to answer me just send it to me at Potter's Glen, the address must be written on the envelope with the password, I solemnly swear I am up to no good, please don't ask, my father thought it up.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Angelus Seraph Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived**_

Maxine had of course heard all about Angelus Potter, she doubted that any magical being in the world didn't. He was not only famous for the defeat of the Dark Lord but also for being an incredible intelligent, incredibly beautiful child. Many called him a true angel trapped on earth, she had thought that people were exaggerating about his intelligence but this letter certainly proved that he was not a normal child.

She stood gracefully and walked to her rather extensive library, she had quite a few books on her own and other schools, after all it was always good to know about the competition. She knew that Karkaroff would have more then enough books on the schools that she had had no interest in.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The day spent with Sirius was one of the best that Angelus could remember from this life or the last. They had started with a breakfast food fight that had gotten them both banned from the kitchen for a month, though Angelus got his time reduced to a week with a well placed pout. They proceeded to place a series of pranks outside of both his parents' and Remus' rooms and hid themselves nearby to watch the fireworks.

When James exited his room, Lily had left for work before dawn, he felt the magic wash over him a split second too late. He turned back into his room with a sigh and walked to the nearest mirror and looked up only to let out a scream that was oddly feminine. The scream caused Remus to run out of his room down the hall and into James' without noticing the same magic hitting him on his way.

He found himself staring at a rather fetching woman that bore a striking resemblance to his friend only to realize that it was James when he got a good look at the horror stricken look that was slowly turning into a grin when his friend looked over at him. It was with a great sense of nervousness that he walked over to the mirror and got a good look at what caused the grin.

He was a bloody woman! His facial features had been softened, all traces of hair gone, his lips were fuller and formed a slight pout, his hair fell in ringlets down his back, his frame was petite and he noticed with terror that he had a rather good size chest. He locked eyes with James and they turned as one too look out the open door to see both Sirius and Angelus rolling in the hallway, laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes.

The rest of the day was spent with a prank war that only stopped a couple times before it stopped when Lily got home to take care of Roselyn. Lily had a good laugh when she got home and was immensely glad that she had decided to pull a Sunday shift and missed the morning prank, though she would have liked to have seen the look on her husband turned wife's face, -snicker-.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Karkaroff was settling down for the night when he received a similar letter to the one that graced Madam Maxine's that morning. He was both surprised and pleased, it would certainly serve that meddling old coot right if his little savior decided to attend a different school. He certainly would not pass up a chance to get in such a powerful child's good graces, one never knew when one would need such friendships after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Please. The Poll for Angelus' other mates is still open on my profile, make sure you vote.**


	7. The Replies and Maxine's Schools

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for the wait, I bought a new game and have found myself hooked. This is the start of the school hunting. The descriptions are rough because I don't want to hash them all out and then only use one. Let me know which one you like the most.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus woke the next morning to find a very posh owl sitting on one side of the perch in his room with a very mean owl sitting next to it looking as if he would rather eat the other owl than sit there waiting. He hurried over to each of the owls and relieved them of their burdens, two letters and what looked to be two shrunken packages of books. The owls didn't stick around afterward; they simply took off into the early morning light.

The first letter he opened was the one from Madam Maxine; he had always had a bit of a soft spot for the rather large woman, though Hagrid may have had a little to do with that. He opened the envelope to find a much larger letter then what he was expecting.

_**Dear Angelus:**_

_**I was both surprised at the arrival of your missive but also unsurprised at the reasoning behind it. England has always been known to have very little respect for those who carry fame, in France there are many laws and many rules of behavior that would protect you from the attentions of fans and these laws and behaviors are present in most other countries as well.**_

_**Normally my school does not accept male students as it is girl based school, but there are several submissive males in attendance as in most countries they are considered to be 'female' in nature. This insures that there are no issues with in-school relationships and gives the students a freedom from the expectations of the opposite sex, especially with our high percentage of Veela students in France. **_

_**I have sent along several books from my collection on every school that I have found interest in including my own. Most of them are geared toward the schooling of submissive creatures as it can be rather involved. They teach most of the normal set of courses as well as classes that focus on a submissive's place in the world and the laws that are in place to protect them, many find these courses to be enlightening though some do find the course that focuses on English laws to be depressing.**_

_**I have no doubt that many of the schools that Karkaroff will present will be more war based, his own is known as a school based upon the darker side of nature as Germany's laws do not restrict the Dark Arts. You should be prepared to choose a school quite a bit early, which leads me to another topic. You should be made aware that if a student shows talent with magic, as you no doubt will, they may apply to any school of their choosing that allows for an early start. Hogwarts no longer allows such a thing though it used to be commonplace, I do believe that the current Headmaster was the one to abolish it during the very first month of his placement. It would be beneficial for you to start early as it would ensure that no one was able to force you into attending another school by enrolling you at eleven without your permission, not that you know anyone that would do that of course. **_

_**I also would like to make another recommendation; it would be wise for you to give the schools in France, Germany, and America a more thorough look. Those countries are the ones that I feel have the least amount of English influences; America seems to distance themselves from anything that resembles something that goes on in England. Those places would keep you from having to deal with English by-laws.**_

_**I do hope that you decide to join me in my lovely school but I know that it may not be the best decision for your future, though I do hope to get the chance to get to know you better as it is not often that I get such an interesting letter. **_

_**May you find what you are looking for, **_

_**O. Maxine**_

The books that she sent were well taken care of and looked to have been read at least a hundred times each, it was obvious that she loved each and every one. She included a note with the books as well.

_Beautibutons: Inside the premier school for the fairer ones. -France_

_Salamanca Academy: Magic and muggle working together. - Spain_

_Ritornello: A look inside the magic of music. - Italy_

_Kamakura Institute: Learning in peace. - Japan_

_Danaides: Grace and honor with a flare. - Greece_

_Salem Institute: Learn with the freedom of the New World. - America_

_Siren's Academy: The power of the word. - Iceland_

_**These are only a few of the books I have, but I narrowed it down to only the ones that provided a broad range of courses without English influences. The others either provided little variety or were no different then going to an English school.**_

The letter from Karkaroff was written in a style that he could easily fit with his short memories of the man.

_**Mr. Angelus Potter:**_

_**You are wise to look at options other then Hogwarts; it lacks many things that a person such as yourself is going to need in the future. I have included books from my personal collection that I do expect to be return on the schools that I believe would be more beneficial. They will aid you in surviving anything the future may hold, unlike many of the schools that Madam Maxine may recommend, I'm sure.**_

_**I. Karkaroff**_

_Durmstrung: The finest in Dark Arts. - Germany_

_Rasputin Institute: The darker side of life. - Russia _

_Warlock Academy- Training for the grim future. - America_

_Osiris Temple: May you be in his favor. - Egypt_

_Lore University: A creature's view of the world. - Iceland_

_Kaiser: An emperor's vantage. - Germany _

Each of the books was quite thick, heavy tomes that he knew would be incredible valuable to his plans. He decided to read the books that Madam Maxine sent first, they would most likely be the schools that would help him become more politically powerful, while Karkaroff's would be the ones that focused on molding him into a war wizard.

**Beautibutons: **_A school in the rolling hills of rural France with a large lake as well as a swimming pool and full sized ballroom. There are no quidditch fields on the property. The students are not divided but are part of a united year group. The school is made up of female students as well as submissive males, there are no dominant males in attendance, nor are any allowed to visit unless it is at the many galas that are held during the school year. The school boasts many classes that focus on preparing the students to make the best future for themselves, both with their careers and in attracting a husband. The only weapon courses available are archery, fencing and a self defense course. Many dance classes and music classes including a choir are available, in later years they teach the students to incorporate magic into the music for both rituals and even battle magic among other things. The school grounds also have an on site stable with all manner of muggle and magical horses are equestrian classes are available as an extra weekend class. The school often has co-ed balls with the Arthurian Academy, an all dominant male school that lies on a small island off the coast._

**Salamanca Academy:**_ Salamanca Academy is the leading force in the integration of muggle technology and magic. They continue to find ways to improve both sides without raising the suspicions of the surrounding muggles. The Headmaster is the most honored muggleborn to enter the Wizarding World, Ms. Regalia Straus. The grounds are designed to make muggleborns feel at home, with most muggle sports represented. No magical creatures or beasts have been allowed on campus since the founding of the school, which took place only fifty years ago._ Well that was a definite no; Angelus wondered why Madam Maxine even bothered to send such trash.

**Ritornello:**_ Ritornello is a comprehensive school that covers many of the mainstream and not so mainstream subjects while focusing on the art of magical music. You will learn to project your magic through your voice or any instrument that you have the talent for. This branch of magic is largely overlooked because of the natural talent for music that is required to properly participate in any of the classes on it. It may be used to accomplish amazing feats, such as enthralling an entire crowd and bending them to your will, though the talent required for such a thing has not been seen since young Mozart took his talents to the muggle world._

**Kamakura:**_ Kamakura teaches that there are many paths that do not lead to war, and that it is through those paths that you may gain enlightenment and inner peace. There are no violent classes taught at the school though they do have an incredible advanced class on strategy and politics. Many of the alumni go on to become powerful politicians and business men and women._

**Danaides:**_ To learn the finest of social graces and to enrapture any companion. At Danaides students learn to move with grace and dignity at all times and to be both polite and disarming. All of the standard and extracurricular classes are taught with many focusing on the most precise usage of what is learned. Students become the masters of their own bodies and minds, able to disarm even the most cynical of people with a single glance. Sometimes it is not the strongest to win, but the one that controls the situation and themselves. Many balls are held with schools around the world as both practice and as a way to integrate the student into the cream of society before they leave the grounds for good._

**Salam Institute:**_ A school that breaks all traditions in the education of the youth. You will learn everything that you need to know to make your way into the Wizarding World with your head held high. You will attend every ball, every banquet that will help you form the relationships necessary to climb your way to the top. Most classes are informal with plenty of one-on-one time with the teachers, classes continue from the standard seven years into a college setting if the student wishes to continue their studies. No student is turned from our doors but certain regulations must be placed on those with more inhuman traits. _Oh, how utterly pleasant, and quite a distance from home.

**Siren's Academy:**_ The power of the word. Magic is a living entity that allows us to use it to create and to destroy at our whim. Why do we seek to dilute our connection to our magic with the use of wands and words that we do not truly believe in, it is an insult. Here we use no filters or foci to channel our magic; the power is in the will and the word. If you want it badly enough, you can achieve anything that is within your range of power. Standard wand waving classes are issued, though most classes are taught with the wands firmly away in the students' rooms. We keep our heads high as we master the use of our magic in the way that it was intended to be used._

* * *

_**Review and let me know what you think, Karkaroff's choices will be coming in the next chapter.**_


	8. Karkaroff's School's and a Crossroads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for the wait, coming up with the schools was harder then I thought it would be. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Its a little shorter then I wanted it to be but I need the note below to be answered before I can take things much further.**

**_As a note, I am asking everyone to tell me which way they want things to go in this story, I have plans for all three and want to know which way you want this story to go._**

**_Should Angelus go to one of Madam Maxine's schools and keep himself under the radar and underestimated while he learns the arts of war in his own time?_**

**_Should he attend one of Karkaroff's and let the world know that he can kick butt and take names?_**

**_Should he attend Hogwarts where his time will be spent annoying Albus while he has to use his summers to learn anything useful without twinkling eyes watching his every move?_**

It took him several days to work his way through all of the books that Madam Maxine had sent. He made sure to make a list of pros and cons for each school though there were some that he almost immediately dismissed. He knew that Karkaroff's schools were likely to be vicious and mentally prepared himself before he started through them.

* * *

**Durmstrung: **_Durmstrung is the leading school for those seeking the ways of the Dark Arts and the ways of war. The school is made up of three houses that separate students by their magic's innate attributes. The first house is Jagas, a house for those whose magic leans toward protection and healing spells; the students in this house normally excel in defense but keep average scores in most offensive classes. The second house is Styx; it is home to those who find themselves more at home on the battlefield then in the healing halls. The third and final house as well as the smallest is Chimera, they are the students whose magic is every bit as capable in the infirmary as it is in sending others to the infirmary, there are very few students whose magic fits with this house normally only ten students per year. The school focuses heavily on the Dark Arts but all other fields on magic are available for study, the staff will not allow any discrimination to take place within the halls. That being said, no muggleborn students have gained entry into Durmstrung within recorded history, not because of the staff but because their magic is neutral without being more then adequate in any field._

**Rasputin:**_ A school shrouded within the darkest aspects of humanity. Here you will learn to invoke the darkest of rituals and cast the most unforgivable curses on any who face you on the battlefield. You will delve into the blackest parts of the soul and return to this plane with a far better understanding of the world as it truly is. No brand of magic is forsaken no branch unsought, you will know more when you exit then most learn in their entire lifetime. No student is turned away, but the school waits for no student._

**Warlock Academy:**_ We teach only the finest within our halls. Our focus is mainly on defending against an attack made by a foul creature. You will learn how to defend against everything from gremlins to vampires; one must be prepared for when the creatures live up to their reputations and begin to prey on humans. No inhuman student will be admitted under any circumstances. _It seems as if the large muggleborn populace in America has severely tainted their educational system.

**Osiris Temple:**_Under the faith of Osiris, do we all shine. Within the temple you will learn to channel the natural power of the planet into every spell and ritual that you perform. Each student is marked by one of the Egyptian gods at the beginning of their education and is thereafter taught to embrace the aspects that the god represents as well as learning the normal wizarding curriculum. By the time that you leave you will be the man or woman that you were meant to be with the protection of the god or goddess that has chosen you as one of their own._

**Lore University:** _We are a school exclusively dedicated to the protection and education of inhuman students; we do not accept human applicants. There is no rivalry or degradation allowed within our halls. The students will be taught how to become one with their inner creature and to protect themselves from the prejudices of the wizarding world with the addition of muggle theology into our culture. All normal and not so normal classes are open for any student to participate in along with specialized classes for each creed of creature. The world of today is not kind to those who are more then human, so we will prepare our students to protect themselves from all who would seek to harm them._

**Kaiser:**_ To the victor go the spoils. War is both a test of strength but also a test of intelligence and strategy. Here you will learn to analyze every situation that you find yourself in to find the best way to move forward. You will learn to pick apart any enemy to find their weakness and exploit it to the fullest. Every moment will be clear and calculated, you will never without an understanding of your current situation. War strategy is taught to all years as a core class to prepare all of our students for the wars that they will inevitably face throughout their lives._

When Angelus finished with both sets of books he found himself utterly exhausted. He knew that these schools were only a few that existed, but he knew that they were chosen because they were the best in the world. He also knew that he would have to make a decision soon; Dumbledore would not hesitate to sign him on the Hogwarts registry without his or his parents consent. He lay out on his bed and studied the notes that he had taken on his bed before him. Some of them were immediately eliminated for their views on magical creatures, they were most likely only sent to help him understand what different parts of the world thought about creatures and muggleborns. Some were too focused on things that he had little to no interest in and were placed into the pile with the creature restricted schools. He eventually managed to work it down to one of Madam Maxine's school's and one of Karkaroff's. Now all he had to do was decided whether he wanted to be subtle about his future plans while gaining important allies for the future, or if he wanted to make a statement while learning the art of war from those who would not see him as a boy who needed to be coddled nor would see him as a tool that would need to be disposed of once it had completed it's mission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus knew that his little mate was up to something. He had been locked in his room for over a week now, constantly reading tomes that the werewolf had never seen before. Remus knew that Angelus' behavior was beginning to worry his parents, the only time that he had left his room was to eat and to tuck little Roselyn in for the night. Lily had to be almost physically restrained when she almost blew his door off the hinges trying to get to her little angel. James had just taken to pacing outside of his door and occasionally trying to look through the keyhole. They were now both regretting the fact that they had placed very powerful wards on his door to give him a sanctuary where he could be alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was thoroughly enjoying the brief respite from the yelling of children and the teachers that were almost constantly looking to him for advice; sometimes it was grueling to be the most powerful wizard in the world (insert dramatic sigh here). He glanced at the knickknacks that he had collected from his youth; many of them were tuned to specific people that he wanted to keep an eye on without anyone knowing. His eyes eventually landed on one of the biggest and he felt irritation at the fact that it was one of the few that was not tuned to anyone. He had wanted to tune it to the Potter brat, but his parents had spirited the boy off to one of the heavily warded Potter manors and now the tool lay dormant on its pedestal. The only thing that kept him from flying into a rage like he had the night after the Potters had refused to send the boy to the muggles was the thought that in six more years the boy would be attending Hogwarts and he would have no problem tuning the device and molding the boy into the perfect tool to take out his mistake.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was to be his greatest accomplishment, his most powerful tool. He had always kept a very close eye on the descendants on the founders and had thought it to be divine providence when the foolish whelp of a Slytherin girl fell in love with that muggle. He had watched as she brewed a weak attraction potion, just strong enough to gain his attention and had set about seducing her dream husband. It had taken very little time for the girl to ensnare the man with her demure nature and her willingness to do whatever he wished; they were married only one year after she had set her eyes on him. By the time that young Tom Jr. was conceived they were both deeply in love and that would simply not do.

It had been astonishingly easy to take control of the muggle and have him throw the girl out into the cold winter right before her child was to be born, leaving the man with no memory of the woman at all. She had stumbled to the orphanage and died giving birth to one of the most powerful children Albus had ever seen. He had watched as the child was starved and beaten for being different until his duties took his attention away from his pet project. He therefore missed when Tom gained control of his power and made those that had hurt him pay for all that they had done, he missed when the child had become jaded and cynical.

Tom had come to Hogwarts as a much more charismatic boy then Dumbledore had anticipated. He had quickly become the Prince of Slytherin and one of the most intelligent students in the school, but Dumbledore still thought that his plans would bare fruit. He pushed the boy every year by forcing him to return to the muggle orphanage against his will, thinking that he would view Albus as a hero for being the one to 'save' him at the beginning of every school year. Dumbledore had only realized his mistake when the boy had opened the Chamber of Secrets leading to the death of one of the muggleborn students, but by then the boy was a powerful and influential young man and could not easily be stopped. That is why he wanted to gain control of the Potter boy, he would be the tool that Tom was not and he would remove Dumbledore's mistake from existence with Albus as his guide. He would be even more powerful as the mentor of the Savoir.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fawkes watched with irritation as the old fart schemed, sometimes he wished that he had seen the coming insanity before he had bound himself to the man when it was decided that he would be the next headmaster. It would have been worth breaking his vow to Godric to escape this man.

* * *

**Review and let me know which way you want this to continue.**


	9. The Decision and The Test

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**_Sorry for the shortess and weirdness of the chapter, but I had to get this one out so that the next one will be the start of Angelus' schooling._**

* * *

It was several days later that Lily and James Potter became worried enough to call Angelus into the study to see what had caused him to almost become a complete recluse.

Lily watched as her baby boy fidgeted in the chair as they sat across from him and they silent tension built. Both she and James had careers that caused them to be away from home for long periods of time so they very rarely got to have family time with all of them there. "Angelus, we've both noticed that you have been locked in your room almost all day for the last couple of weeks. The only time you have left your room is to attend meals and to take a nap with Roselyn at midday. We're just worried and we want you to know that we love you and we're here if you need to talk about anything at all."

Angelus looked at his parents hopeful faces and knew that they really wanted to understand him and help him. Sometimes he felt that they would be too busy to listen to him, they both had very important jobs and he didn't want to distract them, but maybe it would be best if he let them in. "I sent a letter to the Headmasters of Beautibutons and Durmstrung to see if they would send me books on some of the other school that I could attend other then Hogwarts and they ended up sending several. I read through each of them and narrowed it down to a couple from the both of them and I've been trying to decide which one would be the best. I didn't want to worry either of you and Remus has been out looking for a job so he hasn't been here except at night to sleep." He noticed the slightly stunned look on his parents' faces and felt the blush rising. "I heard the two of you talking on my last birthday about how Dumbledore had been making claims against you in the Wizarding Gamut about you being bad parents and trying to get me taken away from you and I really don't want to attend a school where a man like that is in power."

James felt his jaw hit the floor; his little boy was a genius, which was really understandable considering that it was his son but still! Sending Angelus to another school early so Dumbledore wouldn't be able to sign him up for Hogwarts would be the ultimate prank on that conniving old man, he would never see that coming. His mind instantly started conjuring up images of Dumbledore's face when he tried to put Angelus on the Hogwarts student registry and the name wouldn't stick, he would definitely pay good money to see that. "That is pure genius!" He ended up scooping Angelus out of his chair and twirling him around for a couple minutes with a more then slightly amused Lily standing to the side with her favorite camera in hand, she always kept it in her enlarged purse for what she classed as family or James moments.

They ended up talking about the options and the pros and cons of each long into the night with several breaks for meals and playtime with an energetic Roselyn who seemed to know that things were going to be very interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Headmistress Nasturtium watched as an unfamiliar owl landed on her mail perch and hooted regally before holding out its leg and giving her a look that clearly said that it thought she should have already have been up. She found herself chuckling as she rose gracefully and made her way to the rather amusing bird. "Let's see what you have for me there, you beautiful bird." She watched as the owl seemed to swell at the praise. She gently relieved it of its burden and watched as it settled in to wait for a reply, she waited until she was once more seated at her desk before she opened the missive and felt her eyebrows ascend into her hairline.

_Dear Headmistress Nasturtium:_

_My name is Angelus Orion Potter and I am writing you to enquire about your policies on the early entrance of students who wish to start their education early. _

_I am sure that you are aware of my rather famous title as well as the hardships of being known worldwide with very little peace, I cannot even go shopping without a glamour on. Many of the citizens of England have become almost fanatical and I am afraid of what it would be like to attend school with hundreds of students who have been hearing stories about how 'heroic' I am since they were old enough to understand them._

_There is also the matter of the esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He has made several attempts to try and prove that my parents are unfit to raise me and that he should be given custody. He has been utterly unsuccessful but the fact remains that he has made the attempts in the first place. I do not want to attend any school that he would have even the smallest influence in my life._

_I have read about several alternate schools and have found that yours will afford me the education that I need and will also give me a small amount of freedom from my 'fans', and my parents agree. _

_I would like to receive a reply as soon as possible as we do not trust that my name will not mysteriously appear on the Hogwarts registry without consent._

_Sincerely,_

_Angelus Seraph Potter_

She found herself instantly intrigued, she had heard the many stories about how the young savior was wise beyond his years and incredible beautiful. In fact, it was because of those things that he was known worldwide and loved. It would be a great boon to have him attend her academy and she would like to find out if all of the stories about the little one were true. She also had the feeling that he would make life a lot more interesting, and probably drive the professors up the wall, and they needed the challenge. She found a mischievous grin spread across her face as she dipped her quill into a pot of ink and penned her reply to the young one; she wasn't going to pass this chance up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Potter family spent the next week scheming after receiving the positive reply from the Headmistress; there was a lot to be done after all. James had to schedule the proper tests while keeping pretty much everyone out of the loop, which was difficult of course but no problem for a Marauder. Lily spent the time giving into her girly side and going on a shopping spree of epic proportions, Angelus now had a new wardrobe, books and everything else that the aspiring wizard would ever need, and he hadn't even been accepted yet. Angelus himself made sure to study up on the basics to make sure that there weren't any gray areas. Remus spent his two days off from his latest job to give Angelus a couple practice tests to make sure that he was ready, he was glad that Angelus was going to be away from Dumbledore but not that he was going to be so very far away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus found himself fidgeting nervously in the small testing room, he may have gone through a war in the life before this one, but he had never been fond of being tested on his book knowledge. He was definitely more of a practical demonstration kind of guy, he had always felt that book knowledge would only go so far before failing you, but maybe that was his bad memories of Hermione speaking out.

He was almost to the point of bolting when the door opened to reveal one of the most stunning men he had ever seen in either in this life or the last walked through the door with a stack of parchment. The man was rather tall, maybe about 6ft 2inches with a willowy but strong frame that reminded him of some of the acrobats that he had seen during his first life with the Dursleys. His hair was a sunflower blonde that fell just a little past his ears and brought out his violet eyes. He barely managed to pull his eyes away before the man caught him staring.

Jaeger sat the parchment on the desk and examined the little savior. He certainly lived up to the stories of beauty, in ten years he would most likely be swarmed with marriage proposals that had nothing to do with his status. "The test will be three hours long and will cover most of the basic theory behind the usage of magic in general. If you pass you will be able to join the incoming class next year. My name is Jaeger Mystic and I will stay in the room to ensure that you do not cheat and to clarify a question if it seems vague. I teach Runes at the school and will hopefully see you in my class in the near future. He gave the boy a small smile as he placed the rather longwinded test on his desk and sat behind the large desk in the front. "You may begin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The test turned out to be more mind numbing then Angelus had anticipated he spent more time trying to stay awake then answering the questions. He made sure to ask Mr. Mystic for clarification a couple of times to make sure it didn't look like he was too intelligent. The manner of speech was easy enough to play off; he was the heir of one of the Ancient and Noble Families after all. He managed to stretch the test out to two hours before he finished it, he just couldn't take the boredom any longer. He let Mr. Mystic know that he was finished and left the room without noticing the calculating violet eyes that followed him out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaeger was not a fool by anyone's standards and he knew that the Potter boy had been playing him. The boy had known the answers to every question on that test the moment he had finished reading it, yet he had stretched the test out to make it look like he needed to take a little time. He had also asked for clarification when he didn't need it to complete the look of an intelligent but not genius level child. He would have to let the Headmistress know that the boy was much more then he appeared to be. Life at the school would be much more interesting with young Mr. Potter around; he would have to keep an eye on him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The results only took a couple days to arrive and the results were expected but still caused a celebration at the Potter household. Angelus Potter would be a student of Siren's Academy in the next school year as the current one had already started. Angelus couldn't have been happier, he was getting far away from the hysteria of his fans and Dumbledore's gnarled grip. He was also going to be able to learn everything that he would need to know, no matter how the future played out without being restrained by the lackluster Hogwarts curriculum.

* * *

**_Review and remember that the poll for Angelus' other two mates is still open on my profile._**


	10. The Next Year in Summary and the Boat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for the wait, but I have realized that if I don't slow down just a little bit I'm going to burn out. From now on I'm going take a little time instead of just flying through a chapter and putting it up. **

* * *

Over the next year several things happened, Roselyn learned how to talk a bit, her first words were bubby and teddy which led to Lily taking time off of work to bond with her baby girl, Angelus spent most of his time traveling to and from Diagon Alley, without his parents knowledge and with Remus' help, James ended up getting promoted into a purely desk position that he only accepted to spend more time at home, and Remus managed to go through three jobs before he managed to find a shop owner in Diagon that was a vampire and had no problem with him being a werewolf as long as he didn't show up for work all furry. Sirius started to spend more time with the Potters, apparently whatever woman he was dating didn't understand why he still spent time with his school friends and he dropped her without a second thought. Overall it was a good year, other then Dumbledore's continued attempts to get Angelus taken away from his parents.

He had brought them in front of the entire Wizarding Gamut with accusations that Sirius was a bad influence for the savior of the Wizarding World with his dark heritage and that Lily and James were trying to corrupt the boy and turn him into the next Dark Lord. Angelus spent most of the trial trying desperately to keep from laughing. Sirius was about as much of a Dark Wizard as Dumbledore was a young woman. The court humored him with every test that they had at their disposal to test Sirius' magic and mind for traces of any dark magic and every test came up the same, absolutely nothing dark had been cast by Sirius in the last five years which is how far back the tests went. Which was great, considering that his parents made him learn a wide repertoire of dark spells throughout his school career, he had all the knowledge to be a great dark wizard just not the desire. The only good thing that came out of the charade was that Dumbledore lost his position as the head of the Gamut and was barred from putting any accusations against the Potters or anyone associated with them without presenting proof before hand to the courts and having them deem the matter worth pursuing. Dumbledore left the courtroom with a red face, cursing under his breath the entire time.

Angelus spent most of his time relearning most of the things that he had forgotten from his early years. He was shocked about how many of the smaller things that he had forgotten or maybe never even got the chance to learn. He spent quite a bit of his spare time bonding with his little sister and with his parents; he enjoyed that more then anything, just soaking up the love of his family. He was also seen spending plenty of time with Sirius, planning pranks, executing them and gathering future blackmail material. He spent at least one weekend a month, a new moon weekend, with Remus reading and talking about anything that crossed his mind. He felt comfortable in Remus' company even if he couldn't see him as anything but the good friend he had become in Angelus' previous life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it neared time for Angelus to begin his schooling at Siren Academy his house turned into a madhouse. Lily was almost constantly hovering over him trying to make sure she spent as much time with him as she could before he left. James spent his time using his contacts at the Ministry trying to make sure that no one would find out the Angelus was not going to Hogwarts until they wanted them to. Remus ended up working double shifts at the shop because one of the other employees was killed by a muggleborn witch for being a creature, the witch wasn't even punished because she acted as if she was just defending herself against an insane creature, Sara was one of the most gentle and loving people Remus had ever met. Sirius was trying to compile a book full of his best pranks for Angelus to take with him. As the day got nearer they all knew that they wouldn't be able to put off the trip to Diagon Alley any longer so they applied their strongest glamours and headed out as a group just in case.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because they had put the trip off for as long as they did the Alley was filled with parents and children clogging up the street and every shop as they tried to gather all of the necessary supplies. Luckily they already had most of the books through owl order as many of them were not available in Diagon and Lily's shopping sprees had taken care of the others so all they really had to get were the basic class supplies and the extra things that Angelus might need or want while he was gone. Remus headed to the apothecary to get the rather long list of potion supplies along with several extra things just in case. James and Sirius immediately made a beeline for the nearest prank shop with their next stop already planned, candy, after all every growing boy needs to prank and then enjoy the show with candy. This left Lily and Angelus to take on the most important place for almost any witch or wizard in Diagon Alley, Ollivander's.

Even though Siren Academy was focused on the use of wandless magic it was still necessary to have a wand. The academy also taught the full range of wand based magic as most of the rest of Wizarding kind thought that wandless magic was too difficult to use on anything beyond the most simple of spells and the students and teachers of the academy wanted to keep it that way.

The door to the shop creaked inward slowly and Lily and Angelus entered the seemingly empty shop. Lily began to look over the massive stacks of wands as she waited for the old man to make his customary entrance. Angelus moved over to one of the less rickety looking stools and gently perched on it and kept his eye on Ollivander's magical signature, he had spent quite a bit of time developing his Magic Sight. It was a dormant trait of the Potter line that most of them never took the time to unlock; it was one of the main reasons that he had made such a good seeker even with glasses. He subconsciously tapped into the trait when he was playing which allowed him to follow the snitches magic rather then trying to catch sight of a small ball of gold in the sunlight. Angelus sat calmly as he watched one of his favorite wizards work his way toward the front of the store, he had probably been working on a new project in his workroom when they interrupted him.

Ollivander found himself intensely curious when he noticed that the young mister Potter was in his shop a full five years early and that the boy seemed to know he was there. He was aware that the Potters had the Magic Sight ability but it had been at least four generations since one of them brought the ability to its full power. He waited several moments more as he observed the boy who never took his eyes off of him before he revealed himself causing Lily to jump despite the fact that she knew he was going to do it. "Lily Potter, twelve inch elm with a hair from a unicorn hair, a very adaptable wand. I assume you are having no problems with your wand?" He nodded as she confirmed that her wand was in excellent condition, which would mean that they could only be here for one thing. "Then I shall assume that you have come here to acquire a wand for the young Mr. Potter and I shall also assume that you do not wish for certain parties to become aware of the purchase."

Lily felt the blush rise to her cheeks rather rapidly. "Yes, well, Angelus has been accepted into a magical academy and we would like to keep that under the strictest of confidences for now to keep his fans and certain other people from making things difficult." The look in Ollivander's silver eyes made her feel like a schoolgirl again.

Ollivander could practically feel the young Angelus' eyes boring into him. "I do believe that we could make a deal of sorts." He watched as both of his customers shifted. "I am in need of someone to help me with my craft and the upkeep of my shop during the busy summer months and I am sure that young Angelus would fit the bill perfectly."

Angelus felt his eyes grow wide; he never would have imagined a job at Ollivander's shop! He answered before his mother could even process the question. "I would love to help you!" He blushed scarlet as Ollivander raised his eyebrows and his mother almost got whiplash when she swung around to face him. "I would like to learn anything you could teach me and it would give me something to do over the summers instead of hanging around the house all of the time and I really do need the wand and it's a small price to pay to keep everyone else out of the loop." He knew that he was starting to babble, but they were both staring at him and it was starting to make him a little nervous.

Lily stared at her baby boy in utter disbelief; he was never one to speak out about anything. "Well, it certainly does sound like a good deal and since Angelus seems to be eager to help you out I don't see any problem with letting him help you out during the summer, under a glamour of course."

"Of course, now why don't we start looking for the wand that will choose you Mr. Potter, after all, the wand chooses the wizard." What followed was one of the longest searches of Ollivander's career, he even tried to give the boy the brother wand to Voldemort's and the wand had literally exploded, luckily no one was hurt but the wand was useless now. He found himself more excited then he had been in decades, he must have shown the boy every normal wand in his possession and he finally decided to break out the big guns. "Well Mr. Potter, I don't believe that you are suited for a wand at all." He couldn't stop the grin that surfaced at the looks of disbelief from both of the Potters. "Perhaps it would be better to look into another focus."

"Can't you just make a custom wand to match his magic?" Lily didn't want her boy to be anymore different from other children then he already was; she could sometimes see the eyes of a much older person shine through his eyes and she wanted at least something to connect him to other children.

"Unfortunately, none of the ingredients in this room reacted properly to his magic, so any wand I tried to craft for him would be just as unsuited, but there are plenty of foci that work in the same way as a wand would." Ollivander turned and began to walk toward his back room. "If you would follow me, I think that I know just the thing to focus that power of yours, consider it your first lesson in wand-making, wands are only the beginning."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus stared at the room in awe; there were things here that most wizards would give half their interest in hell to see. There were samples of all manner of magical being in glass cabinets and baskets throughout the room, everything from ballisk teeth to zombie hair and some things he couldn't even name. Ollivander led them to a small table in the middle of the room that had a small cauldron in the middle as well as an unadorned chest. He opened the chest carefully and turned it toward them to reveal that it was filled with many stones of varying sizes and shapes as well as small bits of metal. "All I require is that you choose whichever metal calls to you as well as any stones that do the same, just let your instincts guide you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they left Ollivander's shop they had to rush to meet the others at a small café run by a small dainty witch that looked like a small breeze would carry her away. Lilly was the one to tell the men what had happened at Ollivander's as Angelus found himself in a daze, he spent the rest of the trip in his own mind going over everything that he had learned and thinking about how much there was that he still didn't know. He then made a vow that he would no longer take anything he knew for granted, he had thought that wands or wandless magic was the only way to go, even music based magic was wandless but now he knew that foci came in all manners of power and form. What else had he learned that was actually untrue?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day that Angelus was set to leave for Siren's Academy was hectic to say the very least. Lily spent the better part of the morning switching between checking to make sure that everything was packed to crying about how her baby was going to be so far away and about how he would have to write her tons of letters and tell her everything about the school and about any friends he made. The resident men were smart enough to stay firmly out of her way and just waited until it was closer to time to leave and then interrupted her only long enough to get Angelus' trunk and get them all ready to portkey to the necessary station to catch the boat to Siren's Academy. Angelus made sure to keep a calm face as he bid his parents. Sirius and Remus goodbye and entered the boat, rather proud that he managed to do it without crying. Luckily they had managed to get to the station early, even with Lily's little episode and he was able to find a room without having to deal with the curiosity he was sure the other students were going to have.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat was rather comfortable on the inside, most likely due to magic and all of the rooms were situated like the compartments on the Hogwarts train only slightly bigger. Angelus settled into one toward the front of the boat and took out one of his favorite books before putting his trunk up and sitting back to relax and wait for the other children to arrive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus was so absorbed in his reading that he almost shot four feet off of the seat when the door slammed open before a rather ragged looking youth dragged his trunk in before slamming the door closed. The boy looked to be about fourteen with buzzed blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was of the muscular athletic type and yelped in pain as he finally noticed Angelus and dropped his trunk on his toe.

He rubbed the back of his head as he blushed. "Sorry, didn't know that one of the teacher's children was using this room."

Angelus felt the heat rise to his cheeks, that was a very low blow. "I'm not a teacher's kid, my name is Angelus and I applied to the school early."

The boy seemed to perk up. "You applied early and got accepted?" Angelus nodded slowly. "That's totally awesome. The name is Anton Sedalia; I am in my fourth year with a ritual major." Anton heaved his trunk into the overhead and plopped into the seat across from Angelus. "You didn't tell me your family name."

Angelus closed his book and sat it beside him in the seat; he had the feeling that he wasn't going to get the chance to finish. "My full name is Angelus Orion Potter." He winced as Anton's eyes widen slightly. "Yes I am that Angelus Potter. I didn't want to end up forced to go to Hogwarts so I applied to Siren Academy, took the exam and managed to score high enough to gain admittance. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts because of all of the fanatics in England."

Anton leaned further into his seat and looked to be in deep thought for a moment. "Yeah, I can see how having people mobbing you every minute of the day could get to be a little annoying. Well, how about I help keep any of the fans that you have at the Academy from getting too close?" He grinned at the confused look on Angelus' face, he had a feeling he was really going to like this kid. "There are probably going to be a least a couple fanatics in even Siren's Academy and they'll be all over you to share a room. We may not have houses like Hogwarts but students still have to share rooms though it's normally only two or three to a room. Most of the others won't share a room with me so you wouldn't have to worry about someone trying to molest you in the dark."

Angelus tried to ignore the images that that last remark brought forth and focused on the rest of it. "Why doesn't anyone want to share a room with you?"

A rueful look passed over Anton's face. "Even though most of the people in the Academy are rather open-minded most of them still have problems sharing a room with a vampire, there's even a small group of muggleborns that tried to stake me last year." He face became playful. "You should have seen their faces when it didn't work and when a professor that caught them had them summarily expelled. They tried to convince the professor that I had attacked them and they were just trying to defend themselves and that the school shouldn't let dangerous creatures into the school. They about pissed themselves when the professor flashed his fangs at them and told them that they smelt so bad that even the most desperate of vampires wouldn't touch them."

Angelus found himself giggling before he could stop himself and froze, he had never giggled. He shook himself and focused on Anton. "I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you, and if you ever need a nightcap let me know." He smiled at the astonished look on Anton's face. "You can't help what you are and I'm not one of those foolish people that think that you'll drain me in my sleep or that one bite will turn me."

The rest of the trip was spent talking about how the school was run and what all the classes were like. Anton spent a good hour talking about his fiancée, a girl that he had known for three years from another coven. Vampires know who their mate is on sight and he went into detail about how amazing it was to know that she was his and he was hers for the rest of their lives. Angelus could honestly admit that he was more then a little jealous.

* * *

**The event with Ollivander will get explained bit by bit. Review and let me know what you think.**


	11. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for the wait, I didn't want to rush through the first sighting, hopefully things will start to speed up.**

* * *

Angelus had to admit that Siren Academy had Hogwarts beat hands down. The school was in the center of a lake that was easily twice the size of the Great Lake, seemingly suspended above its calm surface. The building itself was only similar to Hogwarts in the sense that it was also a castle, but it was constructed completely of white marble without the slightest visible flaw, the turrets were slender and reached much higher into the sky, and the grounds were extremely well cared for without the dangerous plants that Hogwarts was known for (Whomping Willow anyone?). Angelus could honestly say that he fell in love with the school the moment he saw it; immediately started to scan the grounds to find all of the best places to read without being surrounded by other students and was pleased to note that there were plenty of places to choose from.

He barely noticed as Anton dragged him bodily from the boat and began to lead him up to the school, though he did notice when they entered through a white marble entry that put Hogwarts to shame. He just knew that he was walking around with the stupidest look on his face, but couldn't seem to care at the moment. He remained in a daze as he was guided to a seat at one of the many circular tables that littered it and only snapped out of it when the hall was full and the Headmistress stood to address the students. He focused on her and tried to ignore the snickers coming from Anton.

"Greetings students both new and old, I welcome you all to Siren Academy and hope that you learn everything that you will need to know to go forth into the world as fully qualified witches and wizards with the knowledge and power to achieve all of your hopes and dreams. Within these hallowed halls we stand not only as equals reaching for the same goals but as a family that will help and support you whenever you need it. If ever you need help with your studies, advice on a matter you find yourself overwhelmed with, or even just someone to talk to all of your fellow students and every professor including myself will be there. This bond is what makes this school one of the finest and most successful schools, no one leaves this school without everything they need to make a life outside of its walls, for you will always be a member of our family from the moment you enter to the very last moment of life."

She looked over the hall with wise eyes that sent a warm shiver down Angelus' spine. "The rules are very simple and are the same as any caring family. Do not harm any of your classmates, whether it is physically, mentally or emotionally. Do not speak to outsiders about what you experience within these halls. Never disobey a member of the staff, we have your best interests at heart, you are our children. Each professor has their own set of rules for their classrooms which they will inform you of during your first classes. Now I do believe that it is time to put away such formalities and fill your empty bellies with all the food you can carry and tuck you off to bed so that you are all ready for classes tomorrow." She clapped her hands once and a different type of food appeared on each person's plate which led to several squeals.

Angelus looked down at his plate to find that it was filled with all of his favorite foods, the cup held his favorite drink as well. Anton looked up from the extremely rare steak in front of him. "The plates are charmed to sense a person's favorite foods the moment they sit down and they send that information to the kitchens where one of the largest group of house elves works and they make each student's food. The glasses summon the drinks from a large collection of beverages that they keep just off of the kitchen." Anton then proceeded to give his food his full attention.

Angelus found himself incredibly impressed with the thought that went into the care of the students and realized just how deprived the students of Hogwarts, including himself in the first run through, really were. He hastily pushed those thoughts aside as he focused on his food, it wouldn't do to go to bed hungry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Angelus found himself being startled awake by an overly cheerful Anton that was still wearing his pajamas. "Come on now short stuff, time to rise and shine. You don't want to be late on the very first day after all."

Angelus rolled over and sent Anton a glare that could almost melt steel only to receive a wider grin in return. "Get off; what kind of vampire is chipper in the morning?" He pulled the blanket over his head only to have it ripped off. He then found himself being dragged out of bed without consent and into the bathroom where Anton shoved him under the warm shower spray, still clothed. "Hey!"

"Well, next time I take the time to wake you up, you'll know how useless it is to resist me." Anton skipped out of the room and left Angelus to his impromptu shower. By the time that Angelus emerged from the bathroom Anton was already impatiently waiting for him by the door. "Hurry up and get dressed, they'll hand the schedules out when we first get to breakfast and I want to show you where your first class is before it starts."

Angelus sighed as he quickly dressed for the day and followed the hyper Anton to the dining hall almost like a man heading to the gallows. He barely noticed when they arrived and sat at the same table that they had last night or when one of the professors that he hadn't met yet delivered both Anton's and his own schedule. He gazed down at the piece of parchment in a daze as he gulped down the coffee in his goblet at a rapid pace.

_**Monday:**_

_Breakfast - optional_

_Transfiguration - Professor Bromes_

_Charms - Professor Crises _

_History - Professor Sroces _

_Lunch - Optional_

_Defense against the Dark Arts - Professor Eros_

_Potions - Professor Arturo_

_Herbology - Professor Flora _

_Dinner - mandatory _

_Astrology - Professor Elias_

_**Tuesday:**_

_Breakfast - optional_

_A visit to each extracurricular class will be mandatory to choose classes._

_Lunch - optional _

_Dinner - mandatory_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Anton, what does it mean that I will need to visit each class?" In Hogwarts extracurricular weren't chosen until third year and he found himself a bit overwhelmed.

Anton looked up from his breakfast and waited until he had finished chewing a particularly tough piece of steak to answer. "During the first two weeks of the year the extracurricular classes are only open to first years so that they can decide what they are interested in as well as get tested for the talent only classes so that after that second week they can join up. The Headmistress didn't see the point in making students wait to start extra classes since it would cut the time they had to learn the subject and she didn't feel that having the student simply choose off of a list without experiencing the classes first hand would be unfair to the students. So every other day for the first two weeks you can visit any of the extra classes and see if any of them strike your fancy, if they don't you'll just take your core classes every day. If you chose to take some of the classes they will simply replace that free time." He waited a moment for Angelus to nod and then returned to his food with gusto.

After breakfast Angelus managed to wrangle Anton away from his food early enough to show him to his first class of the day, Transfiguration. The classroom was mostly empty when he got there so he took one of the seats in the front and waited for the class to begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus studiously ignored the stare from the other students as they filled the classroom and took the seats around him and kept his eyes on the door that he figured led to the professor's office and waited for the class to start. He wasn't disappointed when the door burst open with a bang and the professor strode into the room with his head held high as he surveyed the students and lingered slightly on Angelus' form for a moment before continuing on.

He was a rather lithe man that was anything but unfit though you could tell that he had never done a days worth of hard labor in his life. His hair was a burnished gold and fell to his chin without the slightest disturbance and hardly moved as he walked. His features were angular to the extreme and while not the most beautiful of men his feature were rather interesting and pleasing to the eye. His voice reminded Angelus of Snape's, almost like a poison that slipped almost pleasantly through your skin before destroying you from the inside out.

"You should all already know who I am so we shall skip the pleasantries. In this class you will only speak when spoken too and I will accept nothing but your very best or I will make your life agony. You will learn how to not only learn the basics of transfiguration but the complexities that can only be accomplished wandlessly. You will leave your wands in your room until told otherwise. If any of you show enough talent in the subject, I take two apprentices and one position is still open."

His gaze left many of the students feeling chilled. "The intelligent members among you should have already asked one of the senior students about the extracurricular class system, but I shall go over it for those of you who could not be bothered." Many of the students looked down in shame. "Tomorrow and every other week day after for two weeks will be spent visiting each of the extra classes that you find an interest in to see if you want to take the course and also to receive testing if the class requires natural talent. If you chose not to take any extra courses you will take your core classes every day, they will also fill any gaps if you do not choose enough classes to fill the day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umbra Bromes was not a nice individual by anyone's standards and it was a fact that he both knew and embraced. Everything he had in life he had earned, because even though his family was incredibly rich he was the youngest son of three. He had spent most of his childhood under the care of the house elves learning whatever he could to try and show his parents that he was every bit as special as his siblings. Eventually he gave up trying to impress them and sought to make sure that he lived a better life then either of his snobby older brothers and he succeeded.

His oldest brother, Smyrna, was a pampered man that lived only off of the inheritance he received from their parents and had the intelligence of a tapeworm; without the continued deposits from the main vault he would have been destitute long ago. The second son, Izmir, was hardly any better. He played professional Quidditch and spent almost every dime he earned in the brothels and gambling on other matches. He wouldn't know what responsibility was if it smacked him in the face with a bludger.

Umbra had devoted all of his energy into his school work and achieved some of the highest scores in transfiguration in a century. It had taken him half of the normal time to achieve a mastery and he was now one of the most sought after transfiguration masters in the world. He had been offered the position at Hogwarts but the very thought of being near Albus Dumbledore made his stomach roll.

He surveyed his newest batch of students with disdain; most of them looked like they would barely be able to keep up until he locked eyes with cool emerald orbs before he managed to continue with his observations mildly disturbed. Every member of the staff had been warned that the Boy-Who-Lived would be joining the incoming class and that he was more then he appeared but he had not been expecting the eyes of an adult set within a child's face. The boy would certainly bear watching.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus felt oddly satisfied as he left the Transfiguration classroom. The teacher was strict but he knew what he was talking about and didn't skirt around anything; Angelus knew that he would probably learn more from that man then he had from McGonagall. She was an excellent teacher but being at Hogwarts seriously limited what she could teach and when.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	12. An Obsession in the Making and Classes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter gave me fits; I was trying to show that while Harry's soul was flung back in time he is still in a child's body with a child's brain. A person doesn't even develop the ability to make logical decisions until they're twenty four. Kinda of a scary thought.**

* * *

By the end of the first day of classes Angelus found himself to be more satisfied then he could ever remember being when he was at Hogwarts. Each of his professors were brutally honest and held nothing back from them, they knew that only their very best would be acceptable and anything less would end in failure. He spent most of his dinner with Anton thinking about what kind of extra classes he would be interested in taking as the list at Hogwarts was only a tenth of the one at Siren.

He ate almost mechanically and completely missed the amused glances that Anton kept shooting him. He only managed to come back to his senses when they entered the room and Anton turned to him with a severely amused look on his face. "It's a good thing I was in front of you or you probably would have never made it back to the room until you hit something and snapped out of your little daze." The smile on his face caused a blush of embarrassment to cross Angelus' face. "Tomorrow is the first day for choosing your extracurricular classes, so make sure that you get plenty of sleep."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus rolled over in the morning with a groan as his head gave a most decidedly unhappy thump. He pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed to find a full English breakfast laid on the table with a note that had his name scrolled on the front.

_Dear Angelus,_

_Today is only the first day that you have to chose a set of classes; so don't rush yourself too much or you'll burn out by the end of the first week. _

_I wrote to my father about your offer to be my donor as it is a decision best left to the head of the coven but I'm sure that he will have no problem with it and will send a reply by the end of the first two weeks. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you offered with hardly a second thought._

_Anton_

Angelus finished the breakfast at a calm pace and got himself ready for the day without any thought on his part. He had no idea which classes from the school's roster he was going to take and it really didn't matter in the long run because whatever he didn't take he would just have to study in his free time. So he narrowed his list down to the courses that had to have natural talent and those that required some sort of supervision to practice. He set out into the school proper with a mental list, ready to start marking them off the list one by one.

He had decided to start with the classes that required supervision like Rituals and Warding and found most of them to be a waste in his opinion, he would rather study alone with the chance of failure then put up with classes where most of the class was dedicated to things you shouldn't do. Only the last two years were practical.

The talent classes were much more promising and he walked into the first one with the knowledge that what he had done before sending himself back would have likely affected his natural abilities. The rest of the week was spent visiting the talent classes and taking little to no notes in the core classes that he already knew by heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, my name is Professor Atsume and this is Light Necromancy. To qualify for this course you will be tested to see if you possess the required amount of natural talent to proceed. Before the testing occurs you may ask any questions about the course that you find necessary." The professor was a man that heavily reminded Angelus of Snape with a voice that showed little to no emotion as his eyes scanned the assembled students dispassionately.

One of the girls that had chosen a seat toward the front raised her hand and almost bounced in her seat until the professor waved her on. "What is the difference between Light and Dark Necromancy?"

The professor gazed at her for a moment before staring at one of the far walls. "Dark Necromancy is used to twist the nature of the undead into something hideous and terrifying such as the Inferi. Light Necromancy is the ability to return life to what is dead and to open portals between this realm and the realms of the demonic plane and the land of the dead. Dark Necromancy does not require natural talent only the desire to warp the dead and the power to back that desire up." The professor's eyes lit up for a moment. "Any student who studies in this classroom will not be permitted to study Dark Necromancy and will immediately be expelled from the class if caught."

Another girl raised her hand slowly and her voice was so soft that she could hardly be heard. "How will we be tested for natural talent?"

A small grin flitted over the professor's face as he turned his focus on the girl. "I will be summoning a member of the demonic court and you will try to get the demon to respond to your command. Your natural talent will determine how quickly and how well he responds. Even if he does not respond you may have talent, just not enough to force him to obey."

No one had another question after that; the professor's naturally creepy personality killed the students curiosity and they lined up quickly as he performed the summoning and a beautiful male with long blood red hair came from the portal to gaze upon them with unbridled hatred that caused many of the students to leave the classroom without even trying to perform. Angelus was midway through the shortened line and eagerly awaited his chance. He had been glared at by some of the best and this man, demon was no different.

Several of the students in front of him were able to get the demon to bow lightly which was barely an acknowledgement but seemed to be enough to grant them access to the class. When Angelus stepped up to the demon the glare fell off of his face rather dramatically and as his turn progressed the professor's eyes widened slightly though no one noticed as he paled.

"What's your name?" Angelus had accepted so many orders over his last life that he was having some difficulty deciding on something and ended up deciding to find out more about the demon first.

The demon seemed to be fighting something for a moment before he answered. "My name is Runius."

Angelus tilted his head to the side, Runius had a very nice voice; it was deep and gravelly. He was distracted enough to not notice the professor's gasp. "What kind of demon are you?"

There was another moment of fight in Runius' eyes before he opened his mouth again. "I am a Wraith."

Angelus knew that he should probably wrap his turn up, but he refused to make anyone bow to him. An idea hit him suddenly and he smiled as he dug a vial out of his pocket. "I have heard that Wraith venom is one of the most powerful in the world. Please fill this vial up for me." He knew that the please was unnecessary but there was no reason not to be polite.

Runius didn't even bother trying to fight the request and held the vial up to one of his talons and handed it back filled to the brim with a vicious black liquid.

Professor Atsume voice was now far from dispassionate. "Bravo, very well done! You certainly have enough talent for this class." Angelus didn't quite understand the gleam in the professor's eyes but was more then happy to add the class to his schedule.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the rest of those first two weeks was rather boring if nothing else; Angelus' preparations from his previous life made testing into the classes that he wanted fairly easy barring the select few. He ended up with a completely full schedule and had to drop several of the classes to fit them all in but was able to convince some of the teachers to tutor him when they had a little spare time.

His extracurricular classes are as follows:

_Light Necromancy_

_Elemental Magic_

_Ancient Runes_

_Divination_

_Healing_

_Battle Magic_

He would have three classes before lunch and three afterwards every other school day. Angelus couldn't wait to learn something new and prepare himself for his plans for the future; everything had to be perfect after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort had spent several of the years after his supposed defeat by the Potter boy trying to find out exactly what about that boy had stayed his hand. Never before had he doubted his decisions and it worried him that a small child had turned his plans on their heads even if it did give him an unexpected boon. Without the old man constantly trying to kill him, as laughable as the idea was, he was able to strengthen his own position and relax as his ranks grew in number and strength right under the wizarding world's nose. He kept from showing his presence to anyone but Pettigrew and Lucius to keep his survival from reaching the world at large but that didn't seem to be a deterrent for those that wished to join his ranks.

The reports that he continued to get from Pettigrew as well as Lucius were the source of much amusement. The old man was banned from even meeting the boy by his parents; he found it deeply amusing that two Gryffindors would refuse to let the old man near them. Lucius kept an eye on the political side of the Potters and how they ended up voting against Dumbledore on more then one occasion where magical creatures were concerned and earning quite a bit of respect from the creature communities. They seemed to be setting themselves up to become political powerhouses as well as increasing the amount of animosity others held for Dumbledore. He found quite a bit of amusement from Lucius' tales of how the old man actually tried to have young Angelus removed from his parents care.

Even he, who had no real background in loving families, knew that the Potters were some of the most devoted parents that the wizarding world had to offer. They put many of their own dreams on hold to take care of their children, even taking jobs that everyone knew that they were unhappy with to spend more time at home. Sometimes Voldemort found that he was envious that the boy had the family that he had dreamed of as a child but those feelings never lasted very long. His inner circle was his family and that would be more then enough until he ruled the world and had the time to have a family of his own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Atsume hadn't been this happy since his father had made him take up a job as a professor even if it was at one of the finest schools around. He hated children and their complete disregard for the subtle beauty of a successful summons and the bliss of the control one held over the summoned creatures. He also found himself depressed over the lack of children that possessed enough talent to truly follow the path.

It was with this state of apathy that he entered one of the first trial classes of the new school year with little hope of anything happening out of the ordinary. The first part of the class went much like it always did; students with the same questions and fears that they always had. Even the first part of testing was the same, only lackluster results that showed several students that had enough talent to learn but very little else.

When he had seen the Potter heir moving to have his own turn he played with the thought of making the boy simply leave; no Potter had ever shown any talent where Necromancy was concerned, but he knew that his contract said that he had to let all comers try their hand, so he watched with indifferent eyes as the young boy stepped up to the Demon Lord.

The boy had looked exceedingly uncomfortable with issuing a command to bow and opened his mouth to ask the demon questions instead. Atsume almost laughed until he heard the demon answer after a very brief inner struggle; getting a demon to answer a personal question was much harder then a simple command to bow! His eyes widened and he found the blood draining from his face as the boy continue without even knowing how much power he had over the demon in front of him. By the end of his turn the demon wasn't even trying to fight the boy, he simply resigned himself to the boy's control! The boy would be a prodigy, a Necromancer that would shape the entire world and he was Atsume's to teach and to mold, the very idea nearly sent him into fits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Negus was utterly bored out of his mind as he sat on his throne listening to the countless complaints and requests that spilled forth from his subjects; they were never satisfied no matter what they had. The entire hall went silent as Runius burst through the doors in a manner that showed exactly how discomfited he was, Runius was nothing if not proper. "My King, I have news that I desire to share with you in private, it is most important." Negus was more then a bit intrigued, and any chance to get away from these whiny subjects was something he was not going to let pass him by.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of the two weeks…**

When Angelus entered the rooms that he shared with Anton he found him kicking his legs back and forth as he read a letter written on very thick parchment. "Hey, how did your first week go?"

Angelus sprawled on the couch next to Anton; flopping his legs across the very amused vampire. He didn't know what was happening but lately he was finding it hard not to act like his physical age and frankly he wasn't very sure that he minded; he missed out on his first childhood and he wasn't going to miss out on this one. "Well, I ended up going through most of the electives that interested me and ended up with a full set and I really think that I'm going to love Necromancy. What electives are you taking?"

Anton folded the letter and slid it into his pocket before straightening up and throwing his arm around Angelus. "Well my little warm blooded brother, I didn't have the natural talent for Necromancy, no born vampire does, but I do have one for True Runes which is what comes after you take a couple of years of Ancient Runes and show talent. I also take Natural Magic, Healing," he studiously ignored the following giggle, "Rituals and Warding." Anton waited several minutes for Angelus to stop giggling, though he liked the sound, and pulled Angelus onto his feet. "I might as well show you around the better parts of the school. After we get done we can talk about the offer you made on the boat ride; my father thinks it was a wonderful idea and I completely agree."

**

* * *

**

Review and let me know what you think.


	13. The First Summoning and Halloween Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter was a pain; I was trying to find a way to get the demons into the storyline a little sooner and shine a bit of light on my Dumbledore.**

* * *

Angelus was happier then he could ever remember being while he attended Hogwarts the first time through; his classes, at least the elective ones, were interesting and kept him engaged while the core classes were easy enough that he was able to get quite a bit of studying done while the others practiced with whatever they were studying in class that day. Anton was like the big brother that he had always wanted without smothering him or treating him like an infant. Angelus was a very happy little savior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered the Necromancy classroom with a lift to his step, they had studied the theory behind the actual process of summoning for two weeks now and they were finally ready to attempt the actual summoning now. The first summons would be a summoning of a lower level demon and he was more excited then he thought he would be at the idea. The class started fairly slowly as Professor Atsume went over the rules like not letting the demon talk you into letting them out of the summoning circle and making sure that they didn't leave any of the containment runes out of place before he called up the first person. They would have to do this one at a time so that if something went wrong they would only have one demon to worry about and not a room full of them.

"Ms. Forego, would you please step to the summoning area and set up the basic summoning circle." Professor Atsume's facial expression didn't change as he watched the nervous girl walk to the front of the classroom and set up the circle with shaking hands. Forego reminded Angelus of Neville in the way she couldn't seem to handle large amounts of stress but maybe she would be able to come through in a pinch just like Neville had.

The setup was pretty standard though the professor had to have her stop a couple of times to correct a misplaced rune but overall she did a fairly descent job. "You need to focus on the circle's natural connection to the other realm to pull a demon through the circle and into this world. The runes are only strong enough to open the way to the lower realms so it is more then likely that the demon that you summon will be of the animal based variety and will therefore be of no use to us right now so you will immediately dismiss it once it arrives."

Forego nodded quickly and quickly started pouring her magic into the rune circle that started glowing almost immediately before a rather deformed looking blob like creature appeared for only a moment before the magic of the circle failed and it faded. "This is what happens when you do not focus enough of your power on the circle before the summons. Not only did you summon the lowest ranking manner of demon possible but the circle failed to keep the connection open long enough for us to close it on our own." The girl ran back to her seat with tears in her eyes as the professor just called the next student up.

Things continued in much the same manner with each student though no one else made the mistake of entering into this without using enough power. Several of the students managed to summon rat demons long enough to dismiss though many ended up with the same demon that Forego had only they managed to hold the connection. Angelus was the last student to be summoned up as they always did things from oldest to youngest, though no one really knew why.

He walked up to the summoning circle and drew his runes while channeling his power through his hands and into the runes as he drew them. Atsume hadn't told them to charge the runes themselves but it only made sense to Angelus to make sure that as much of his magic as possible made it into the ritual itself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atsume attempted to show interest in the pathetic attempts of his students as they attempted the summoning, he could already tell that most of them had little to no common sense. They all waited until the very last moment of the ritual to add their magic to the circle and seemed confused when the circle barely worked at all, the first girl's attempt was hardly enough to mention. He barely restrained the biting comments as some of the ones that were lucky enough to hold the summons long enough to dismiss actually tried to gloat about it, pathetic. The only thing that kept his temper in check was that his little prodigy was going to be the last one to go up which had been purposely done to help him bite his tongue.

The moment that Angelus stepped up to the circle his faith in the prodigy was renewed when the boy began to pour his magic into the runes without being told to, it would seem that the boy also had common sense to go with his natural ability. The circle practically radiated magic by the time all the runes had been placed and the other students watched in awe as the magic tore open a visible hole between the realms and a rather vicious looking hellhound prowled though the portal before it closed behind it without a sound. The hellhound seemed to assess the young boy before it for a moment before it sat gracefully and devoted all of its attention to the one that summoned it to this plane. Atsume felt regret when he had to immediately send the demon back as he would have loved to see how much control little Angelus would have been able to assert over the hound.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Runius and King Negus were speaking briefly about one of the lower ranking demons attempts to assassinate one of the younger members of the royal family when they both felt a pulse of power that left them slightly disoriented for a moment. "That is undeniably the power of the young child that I told you about my lord, they must be practicing lower realm summoning."

King Negus looked toward the lower realms where the power of a fully formed portal flared for a moment before it was closed rather neatly. "If the boy has that much power without training and before he has even made it to majority he will be quite the prize when he comes of age. Perhaps it would be best if we made sure to endear ourselves to this little Necromancer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was decidedly grumpy as he looked over the school grounds with a look on his face that no member of the staff had ever seen. He had had things planned down to the very last little detail and yet they had all managed to fall completely apart.

It had taken very little effort to make sure that Severus heard only the parts of his 'prophecy' that would send Tom into a homicidal rage that would ensure his downfall. He hadn't even factored in the Longbottoms, they were a mediocre family that while being slightly better then your average wizards they were nothing to strike fear into the heart of someone like Tom. The Potters on the other hand were descendants of at least one of the founders that they could prove and there were several rumors floating around that there were even more famous wizards in their line. Add to that that the Potter boy was a half-blood just like Tom and it was guaranteed that they were the ones that were going to end up on the business end of Tom's anger.

Setting Peter up as the Secret Keeper was also something that fell into place with very little work on his part. All that he had to do was mention that everyone knew that Sirius and James were the best of friends and sow seeds of doubt about how loyal to them a werewolf could be with Voldemort's tempting offers and the switch was set. Everything should have gone to plan; James and Lily would have died for the greater good while their son pushed Tom's soul out of his body and Sirius would have likely done something reckless and impulsive that would have given Dumbledore the final say in what happened to Angelus. He would have been able to place the boy with Lily's magic hating relatives that would have turned the boy into a willing pawn that would do anything for the one that he would come to see as the one who saved him from the harsh muggles. Dumbledore had even had the letter to Petunia written up with specific instructions to make sure that Angelus was completely malleable.

Dumbledore would have become the young man's only hero and Angelus would have done everything in his power to make sure that his personal hero was happy with him. The Weasleys would have likely made the perfect family to take the boy into their folds as they were not only a light sided family but they were also desperate enough for money that it would be little trouble to talk many of their number to keep an eye on the boy and make sure that he didn't get too independent, though he would tell them that he needed them to make sure that Angelus stayed on the right side of the war. They even had a son that was the same age as Angelus and was already showing signs of being a greedy, but lazy little horror. The youngest girl though was what many girls were after the defeat of Tom; a rabid little Boy-Who-Lived worshiper that would easily make the perfect bride to make sure that Angelus was so firmly on the light side that Dumbledore's control would be unshakable.

Everything had been perfectly planned but nothing went the way that it was supposed to go, and it was all Tom's fault! James and Lily had been convinced to leave their home before Tom even showed up so there was no one there to stop him as he took his time to dispose of the 'threat' and while he was pushed from his body if the evidence was to be believed it couldn't be credited to the sacrifice of his parents, making his excuse to place Angelus with Petunia absolutely groundless. He had tried to convince the Potters that it would be better for Angelus if he was placed somewhere out of the public eye so that he wouldn't grow up with a bloated ego and that it would help keep him safe from the threat of Death Eaters but they adamantly refused to take his advice and had instead moved to one of the most protected manors that the Potters owned and kept their son away from the wizarding world on their own. Every attempt that Dumbledore had made to gain control had ended without success and with the influence of the Darker families he was even pushed from his positions of power in the Ministry though he still held enough sway with the light families other then the Potters that he wasn't out of the game entirely.

Dumbledore knew that any further attempt to get the boy away from his parents would make sure that he never got close so he let up and made sure to make his amends to the boy's parents. He had the time to wait after all, surely the boy would attend the same school as his ancestors and that would be his chance to test the boy and guide him into doing what was necessary for the greater good. Perhaps it would only help him that the Potters kept their son away from other children and made sure that the only people the boy associated with were at least two decades older then himself; Angelus would likely be a loner that would feel out of place no matter which house he was in and would look for an older confidant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus walked into the normally bustling dining hall to find it twice as full as usual with an overly cheerful Anton waving frantically from his empty table. It was amazing that no one would sit anywhere near the enthusiastic teen; the humans were obviously afraid of him draining them but even the other vampires gave him a wide berth though they seemed to do it out of respect tinged with nervousness. Angelus didn't have a problem being around Anton at all and gracefully fell into the chair beside him and raised an eyebrow. "What has you and most of the student body acting like someone just decided to turn the world on its axis?"

The smile that spilt Anton's face caused some of the nearby girls and some of the boys to shiver in their seats though Anton noted that Angelus was completely unaffected. "It's almost Halloween and the school is hosting a ball between us and the demon realm for the occasion."

That certainly had Angelus' attention. "Do you mean to imply that they are actually going to summon demon lords to the school for a Halloween Ball?"

Anton's couldn't help but laugh at the look on Angelus' face; he looked like someone had just told him that Santa actually did exist and wanted to talk to him personally. "Yep, the older Necromancy students and Professor Atsume will open up the portals and let the demons through to join in the festivities. The wards on the ballroom will keep the demons from causing any trouble and most of the demons that end up coming find it more amusing then anything else. The demons normally end up dancing with each other 'cause none of the students are brave enough to ask them to dance."

Anton's eyes took on a rather cruel gleam. "One year though a Necromancy first year student thought that she was powerful enough to order one of the demons to cater to her whims and actually let him out of the warded ballroom." Angelus leaned forward with interest, he knew that the professor would likely have kept the girl alive but little else. "The demon ended up placing so many curses on the girl that by the time that the professors got to her she looked more like the muggle Frankenstein then a witch. The girl was so traumatized that she was immediately withdrawn from school and had to be home schooled."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	14. The First Half of the Halloween Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for the wait, writing OC's has never been my thing. Normally I'm not fond of them but when you put Harry in a foreign school they're a necessary evil, sigh.**

**The only ones that you need to keep in mind are the demons mentioned by name, Anton and Professor Atsume as they will be the ones most prominent for quite some time. Though the Runes professor from his entrance test will likely enter into this eventually though it may be a bit.**

* * *

Angelus never felt more like the child that he now was than during the week before Halloween. When he had first decided to check out the Necromancy class he had no idea that it would catch his interest as much as it had. There was something about opening a portal to another world filled with beings that were magical from the top of their heads to their little toes that filled him with a sense of purpose. It would also be a great boon for when he had to make his move against the old man and it would give him an edge over Voldemort if he proved to be a problem though with the changes to the timeline it didn't look that that was going to be a problem you never really know.

Even with the distraction of the Halloween Ball he managed to breeze through most of his classes. The only ones that he had to pay attention in were his electives and most of the teachers in those classes went easy on them that week because they knew that few of them could concentrate. Professor Atsume was the only one that didn't seem to care if his students were paying attention or not and taught his classes no differently before though he paid Angelus even more attention before and while Angelus didn't notice several of the other students did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, little brat, what the hell did you do to get the Professor to dote over you like that?" Angelus turned to find several of the older students from his Necromancy class walking towards him with matching glares. He couldn't remember their names and wasn't in the mood to care. "Are you performing 'special' assignments for him after class?"

Angelus could feel the blood rise to his cheeks as the idiots laughed and leered at him. "Maybe he just appreciates a student that actually has a little bit of intelligence. It must be quite a change of pace from what he's used to."

"You think you're funny do you? You think that you actually have what it takes to be a Necromancer; that you're so much better then we are just because your parents bribed you in at six?" The leader of the group looked almost ready to resort to violence.

"You can't bribe your way into this school, I earned my place the same way that every other student did." Angelus hated it when people implied that he didn't earn something. It reminded him of his previous life too much for comfort. "I don't have time to deal with idiots like you. I have to get to dinner so I bid you all a good night."

Angelus turned his back on them thinking that they weren't stupid enough to curse him in an open hallway only to go flying down the hallway and slamming into the wall before sliding down with a curse. Apparently they are that stupid. "I hate little rich and famous kids like you that think that they deserve to have everything they want handed to them on a silver platter. You've never had to work for anything that you wanted; your mommy and daddy made sure that you got everything didn't they." The leader's voice got louder as he stalked down the hallway.

Angelus scrambled to his feet as he felt the magic of the school respond to the threat of further violence. "My parents work themselves to the bone to support our family without relying on our ancestors' money. Everything my family has they earned by themselves; you shouldn't judge other people before you even know anything about them or you only succeed in making yourself look like an idiot, not that that is a particularly difficult task.'

The leader's face turned a red that Angelus wasn't even aware that a face could turn before he started to cast a curse that didn't even make it all the way out of his mouth before the magic of the school reacted rather violently and the boy was gagged and tied to one of the chandeliers while his little friends just looked at him stupidly. "The professors have probably already been informed of your stupidity and will likely come to get your leader down from there whenever they feel the need." Angelus once more turned around to continue on his way and wasn't the least bit surprised when no curses were thrown at his back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anton was waiting for him in the dining hall with a huge grin on his face that slid off the moment that he caught sight of the look on Angelus' face. "What happened to you? You look like someone just told you that ice cream was being banned."

Angelus rolled his eyes as he plopped into his seat next to Anton and sighed before laying his head on the table. He didn't notice the worried look that Anton was throwing his way. "A couple of idiots from my Necromancy class decided that they were going to try to bring me down a couple pegs or something and verbally attacked me in the hallway about how much time Professor Atsume spends focusing on me. I fired a few barbs of my own and turned to come here when the leader of their little group decided to try and curse me while my back was turned. The first curse hit me and knocked me into a wall and goaded him on until he tried again and the school bound him to a chandelier and I left his friends staring up at him like it was a puzzle they couldn't figure out."

Anton's eyes took a steely edge for a moment but were back to their normal warmth by the time that Angelus looked up at him. "Well I'm sure that they'll think twice about trying anything that stupid again after one of the teachers has to take time out of their day to get the oaf down."

No more was said about the incident as they continued the meal talking about the upcoming ball and their classes. Only the Headmistress noticed the sudden change in Anton's aura and she knew better then to stand in that boy's way, not that she was even thinking about it after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is almost time for that ridiculous human ball is it not, Runius?" King Negus drawled from his lounge chair at the demon lord that he had recently summoned.

Runius shifted from one foot to another as he took in his liege's deceptively casual pose and knew in that instant that there was a plan afoot. "Yes, my lord, the human necromancers will start the summoning on the morrow's eve in the middle and higher realms."

Negus swirled the drink in his hand as he seemingly stared off into space for a moment before his eyes refocused on Runius with renewed strength. "I believe that it is high past time that I see what this 'Halloween Ball' is all about with my own two eyes as well as the little necromancer you spoke of. We will both be answering the call that those idiot necromancers will put out willingly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Atsume was more then a little excited though he managed to keep his expression calm as he instructed his idiotic students through the preparation. He had wanted to have Angelus help in the ritual but the Headmistress would hear nothing about it. She told him that he was to treat Angelus no different from any other student. How could she be content to let such power go dormant while we wait for him to age? Hopefully this ball would be the proof that he needs to show her that such power needs to have a guiding force.

Demons can immediately sense the presence of a necromancer whether untrained or not and can assess the potential of power rather well. Atsume had no doubt that the demons would flock to Angelus in the attempt to gain his favor and the Headmistress would have no choice but to allow private tutoring to help Angelus control that power; she would be forced to acknowledge that he was right and she wasn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leader of the little group of thugs was still seething as he hung from the chandelier four hours later when one of the teachers finally walked through the hallway and let him down and walked on without so much as a by your leave. It was that little rich boy's fault; he thought that he could just walk away from him. Maybe it was time for someone to take Potter down a few pegs.

He turned toward his friends and gave them a look that almost sent some of them running back to their room. "You could have at least tried to do something other then watch the little shit walk away like he owned the place."

He stalked down the hall without another glance at his friends and sat in his room for hours trying to think of a way to get Potter back for embarrassing him in front of his friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, the demons won't really care what you're wearing to the ball." Anton was leaning against the wall as he watched Angelus sort through his closet like a mad man, trying to find something to wear.

"That doesn't mean that I should show up looking like some kind of ragamuffin!" Angelus voice echoed off the sides of the closet as he pushed deeper into its depths. "I don't want them to think that I'm some kind of street urchin or that I don't know how to properly dress myself."

Anton pushed off of the wall and walked to his closet where he picked up a box that he was thinking about giving to Angelus another time, but at this rate they weren't going to make it to the ball before it ended. "Angelus, I got you something over the weekend that will more then do for a school ball, demon or no."

Angelus poked his head out of the closet and Anton was hard pressed not to coo at the doe eyes that were locked on his face. "You got me a present?"

Anton chuckled as he sat on his bed and patted the place next to him which was almost immediately occupied by a rather excited Angelus. "I thought of you the moment that I saw them and couldn't help myself." Anton wasn't going to tell him that he had had the robes specially made for Angelus with his own family's colors. He knew that Angelus was aware of how important letting a vampire willingly feed on you was but probably not exactly what it meant if the vampire took you up on the offer. Most humans and even other magical creatures couldn't understand the intricacies of vampire society and they liked it that way.

Angelus opened the box with slightly trembling fingers. His family spoiled him in this timeline but he still remembered his time with the Dursleys and it made him appreciate every gift he was given. He couldn't hold back the gasp at the beautiful robes that were revealed. The majority of the robes were done in crimson so dark that it was almost black while the trim was silver, almost like a mix between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Angelus couldn't even name what material they were made out of though he knew that anything that soothing to the touch was likely to be incredibly expensive. He would have complained about the obvious amount of money that was spent, but something told him that it would fall on deaf ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment that Angelus and Anton walked through the doors to the ballroom Angelus' breath was taken from him. The room was absolutely beautiful dressed in dark colors that gave the room a feeling of mystery that the various tables full of demons lent credence to. The division of the room was obvious as all of the students sat on one side of the room with all of the summoned demons on the other.

The students looked to be highly uncomfortable sharing the room with so many demons. Even some of the higher level necromancy students looked like they would rather be anywhere but it the room just then. Most of the girls kept themselves close to the wall as if it would protect them from what they viewed as dangerous beings with the boys trying to discreetly ogle the female demons who looked less than impressed.

Angelus started slightly as an amused Anton pulled him toward one of the tables on the fringe of the student side of the room and gently pushed him into it before moving over to where the food was kept during the ball to get them both something to eat. Angelus kept his eyes on his table as he could almost feel the eyes burning holes in his robes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Negus had been somewhat less than impressed with the reception that they received from the mortals that opened the portal for the 'ball'. Most of the beings present were hardly worth his notice; the only one with any power to speak of among them was the 'professor' and even he was more knowledge than power.

Hopefully this child, Angelus, would be worth the torture of having to deal with these mortals who seemed to think that their little wards would be more than enough to control him. He sat at the least pathetic looking table with Runius and waited for all of the mortals to arrive.

The mortal students were pathetic. They scuttled into the room without a shred of grace and fell into chairs on the opposite of the room while keeping their eyes glued to the demon side as if they were going to suddenly jump out of their seats and attack them at any given time. It was a thought that certainly crossed his mind, but it wouldn't be worth the trouble.

Negus felt the power long before it reached the ballroom and could tell from the sudden tension around him that all of his subjects felt it as well. It reached out and wrapped around his senses until the only thing he could feel was the power. It was beautifully dark and welcoming while it undulated around the room like a living thing. There was very little active control though it gave off the feeling that the lack of control was purposeful. Every demon in the room, including Negus, held their breath as the door opened to reveal a powerful young vampire and the young child that was the obvious source of the presence.

The boy was absolutely breathtaking even without the power; there was no doubt that he would be quite the heartbreaker when he reached maturity. Long ebony black hair framed a slender aristocratic face with blood red lips and lashes that went on for miles. The most noticeable feature was his eyes; they shone forth with an emerald green that was entrancing. There is no way that this little necromancer is purely human.

'Perhaps endearing ourselves to this little one will have more benefits than the obvious.' Negus leaned back in his chair for a moment as he watched the vampire lead the boy to one of the student classified tables closest to the edge with lowered lashes. Now he only had to find a reason to get the boy into a conversation, hmm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atsume watched the demon side of the room with barely controlled enthusiasm as every demon in the room had eyes only for Angelus. Even the other teachers had begun to notice that the demons were preoccupied and he knew that it wouldn't be long at all until one of them decided to take matters into their own hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus watched with a sigh as Anton took to the dance floor and left him alone at the table. He was much too small to dance with any of the other students and he wasn't much for making new friends either. He wanted to go over to the demon side of the room but he was already drawing way too much attention to himself if the attack in the hallway was any indication.

He was about to wander over to the buffet that was set up when he felt the air next to him shift and turned to find one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen gracefully slide into the seat next to him without taking her eyes off of him. It was only then that he noticed that all of the demons were looking his way and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Hello, little necromancer, my name is Auras and it is certainly a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was one that was designed to catch attention though the effect was lost on Angelus.

"Hello, my name is Angelus. What kind of demon are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Angelus was rather nervous; the only other intelligent demon that he had met was Runius who he noticed was one of the demons watching.

Auras felt the little one's power wrap around her and barely contained the moan, what a sweet little boy with no idea how much power he had. "I am a succubus, and you are certainly a little angel." The rosy blush that crossed his face brought a smile to her face that only faded slightly when she heard the King's voice echo in her head. "You look so very bored over here all by yourself, why don't you come over to our side of the room and let us keep you entertained."

Angelus knew that just having her come over to talk to him was going to put him in the spotlight so he might as well go for full shock value. Auras stood fluidly and he followed with a short glance at Anton which assured him that Anton knew what was happening though the grin on his face was more then a little creepy. What Angelus didn't know was that instead of the table that Auras had actually been sitting at he was led to the table that Runius and Negus were seated at and found himself seated between the two in short order with Auras taking a seat a bit further down the table.

Runius turned toward Angelus and noticed that the boy looked very comfortable for a person sitting so very close to the King. Most demons tended to stay as far as possible from the slightly irritable demon. "It is a pleasure to see you again little one."

"It nice to see you too Runius, especially outside of a summoning circle." Angelus was sincere in that. There was something about keeping a demon in a small circle that raised his hackles so to speak. "Do you always come to the Halloween Ball?"

Runius shivered at the power behind the simple question and held back a blush as his King's eyebrows raised in amusement. "Actually this is the first time that I have answered the call and I must say that you are the most interesting part of the whole thing."

Angelus had a feeling that he was going to spend the rest of the evening with a permanent blush on his face. He turned from Runius' smug expression to look at the only demon that he hadn't been introduced to yet. The demon was the epitome of manliness with broad shoulders and a face that looked like it had been carved out of marble. His hair was blood red and fell in thick waves to his shoulders and seemed to give him the look of a king from the time of Camelot. The feature that really drew his attention was the demon's eyes. They were black as pitch and seemed to look right through him in a way that put butterflies in his stomach. "I'm Angelus; it is very nice to meet you."

Negus looked into the little necromancer's eyes and found no small amount of amusement in the slightly glazed look that filled them. The boy was an absolute treat; whoever mated him was certainly blessed. Perhaps he would be so lucky but only time would tell. "I am Negus, and trust me; the pleasure is most assuredly all mine." He took great pleasure in the deepening of the little one's blush as he lifted the boy's hand and planted a very light kiss upon the back.

* * *

**The rest of the ball is going to be in the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**


	15. The Second Half and a Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is the rest of the ball along with a little taste of what part Anton plays, I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

It took everything that Anton had to keep from busting out laughing on the dance floor as the succubus led poor little Angelus to the demon side of the room with every eye in the ballroom following his every step. He loved the little angel like the brother he had always wanted but he needed to learn that sometimes the spotlight was the best place to be when you want to hide what you're doing. Of course it was also an excellent way to find out who was responsible for attacking his Angelus too.

Anton scanned the faces of the students still sitting at their tables and found exactly what he was looking for. Out of all of the students that were looking at Angelus one group in particular was sending some rather impressive daggers his way. His mind immediately gave names to the faces and the sneer appeared of its own volition, they were low class humans that barely managed to make it through the entrance exam. If his memory served him right the leader had even been held back a year in Necromancy because they failed to complete the summons during the final exam, they would hardly be a problem to get rid of but it would be so much more satisfying to make their lives unlivable. No one messes with his family and he would make sure that everyone understands that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, little Angelus, you seem to be quite a bit younger than the other students, is there a reason for this?" The demon, Negus, leaned in when he spoke and Angelus couldn't help but notice that he smelled really nice, kind of like melted dark chocolate with a hint of wood smoke.

"I wanted to make sure that I wasn't forced to go to Hogwarts, which is another wizard school, so I asked my parents to apply here. I took the entrance exam and managed to pass well enough to allow me an early entrance." Angelus hadn't meant to say that much but something about Negus soothed him.

"Why would you not want to go to this Hogwarts, other than the horrible name?" Negus seemed to be genuinely interested and Angelus felt like the center of the world with his eyes focused on him.

Angelus didn't even notice that all of the demons were listening to the conversation in awe as their king fraternized with a powerful child necromancer. "The Headmaster is a very manipulative man that will stoop to almost anything to get me under his 'protection'. Hogwarts is also one of the most prejudice schools in all of Europe. They also have one of the smallest course lists."

Negus leaned back and seemed to be deep in thought for a minute or two before refocusing on Angelus. "If this man is out to turn you into a puppet it may be best to make him think that he is succeeding." Negus held up a hand to keep the boy from interrupting. "I take it that this man is very powerful either magically or politically, correct?" He waited for Angelus to nod. "Then he will likely make life very difficult for you and your family if you do not show up at his school when you are of the proper age and he won't stop until he either gets what he wants or destroys it. On the other hand, if you show up at his school as the normal but powerful child that he is expecting he will calm and spend his time trying to show you how wonderful he is. You would have power through him and he would think that he was winning you over."

Negus looked around at all of the students who were trying to pretend that they weren't staring and all of the professor's that weren't even trying to hide it. "It should only take you a couple of years to learn everything at this school that you will not be able to learn at this 'Hogwarts' and I am quite sure that you would be able to have your records sealed so that you may enter Hogwarts without the Headmaster knowing that you are not what he expects. While this would mean that you would have to go through school twice it would leave you in a position to know what this Headmaster was up to at all times."

"You would also have the chance to make friends with children your own age as it seems that very few of these children would approach someone younger than they are." Auras voice was soothing and Angelus smiled at her briefly. "It may not seem to be important now, but friends can be the difference between victory and defeat."

"Yes, friends would be easier to make among your peers and you would also have plenty of time in Hogwarts to study whatever you want on your own without having to study rigorously for your classes." Runius leaned over and nudged Angelus with his shoulder playfully, drawing a giggle from the boy. "And just think of all of the mischief that you would have time for."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The boy seems to have made some rather impressive friends this evening." The voice of the Astronomy professor drifted down the table and quite a few of the other professors nodded their agreement. "This is the first time that I have ever seen the demons so much as speak to a human, let alone invite one to sit with them."

"Not only is there that, but the number of demons that answered the summons has at least doubled since last year. The power of the demons attending has also risen. It would almost seem that they came just to see the boy." Professor Jaeger watched one of his favorite students with a critical eye; he didn't trust the demons as far as he could throw them.

"I knew this was going to happen, the boy is the most powerful student that I have ever had in my class and the demons are aware of his power." Atsume leaned forward with a gleam in his eye. "One of the demons at the table he is at is the demon that I summon for the start of the year testing, he is a Demon Lord of some rank and it takes everything I have to summon him every year. Even I cannot command him and the boy did it with such ease. If my guess is right than the other male demon is likely of an even higher rank and they are trying to win his favor." Atsume looked over at the headmistress with a superior look stretching across his face. "This is why I wanted to spend more time training him, he needs to know how to use that power or it will be a danger to himself and everyone around him."

The Headmistress looked at her least favorite professor and could already feel the building headache. "Alright, Atsume, you may teach the boy how to control his powers in his spare time, but you may not take all of his time as your own."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The ball was wonderful!" Angelus practically squealed as he rushed into the bathroom to shower and change into his pajamas. In his rush he missed the grin that spread across Anton's face at the childish glee that he could already tell was extremely rare for his friend. It was something that he was intent on seeing as much as possible. "Runius was the demon that I told you about talking to in Necromancy class and Auras is an actually Succubus! Oh, and they wouldn't tell me what kind of demon that Negus was but his energy is delightful and he has a wicked sense of humor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was getting Roselyn ready for the day when her baby boy's owl flew through the window with a letter attached to its leg. She hurriedly finished dressing Roselyn and took both her and the letter to the study where James, Sirius and Remus were having their weekly bonding time that they started when Angelus had left for school. "We have another letter from Angelus."

James turned in his chair and she had all three men's attention. "He sent another letter already? He normally sends one every Friday."

Lily handed Roselyn off to James and opened the letter before starting to read it aloud.

_Dear Mother, Father, Roselyn, Remus and probably Sirius too,_

_Every Halloween at the academy they have a ball where they summon demons to liven things up; I didn't want you to worry about me so I didn't tell you. Everything was perfectly fine, the professors made sure that nothing untoward happened and I managed to make some new friends._

_The demon lord that I told you about at the beginning of the year, Runius, was there as well as a succubus named Auras and a demon named Negus was there too. I'm too small to dance and I'm not very outgoing so I was just going to eat and sit for a while when Auras came and invited me to the table that the three of them were sitting at. We talked for a while and they were wonderfully nice. The only downside was that everyone in the room was staring but it wasn't that bad._

_The reason that I'm writing is because during the ball Negus brought up a very interesting point. Dumbledore only gave up trying to get me taken away because he expects me to show up at Hogwarts on September 1st__ when I'm eleven. If that doesn't happen he will do everything in his power to make our lives very uncomfortable. While he did lose a lot of his power during his previous attempts he has been slowly getting it all back and then some. By the time I'm supposed to join the Hogwarts student body he will be even more powerful and more than capable of being a danger to us. Negus suggested that I should learn everything there is for me to learn at Siren's that I cannot learn at Hogwarts and then have my records sealed so that I can attend Hogwarts. That way he will think that he is getting his way while I am anything but the moldable child that he wants me to be._

_I know that you don't want me to get anywhere near that man but it would be twice as hard on the all of us if he doesn't at least think that he is succeeding. I think that it is the best option but I want to know what you think. My professors all agree that I will be more than ready in three years if I really put my mind to it but you are my family and if you really don't want me to go than I will try to think of something else._

_Sincerely,_

_Angelus_

"Oh my, they had demons at a school ball." Lily swayed slightly before falling into her favorite chair. "I don't want my baby to end up in the same country let alone school as that barmy old codger."

Remus sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and garnered everyone's attention. "The school teaches Necromancy which is one of the classes that Angelus takes so having demons at the Halloween Ball is something they would be more then prepared for. As for Angelus going to Hogwarts; while I don't particularly like the idea of him being close to Dumbledore it would really be the best option." He held a hand up when Lily looked ready to interrupt. "I know that you are worried about your son but there would be even more danger if he doesn't go. The demon was right, Dumbledore is gaining power with every passing day that he reiterates that he was only concerned about the safety of Angelus and didn't mean to insult you. By the time that Angelus turns eleven he will likely have more than enough political pull to make things very difficult especially when all of Wizarding England is looking forward to him arriving at Hogwarts."

James barely managed to stay calm as the anger attacked his senses; the old man just rubbed him the wrong way. "It seems like it would be for the best whether we like it or not. We will just have to make sure that we don't let the coot know what we have up our sleeves until it's too late."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thug leader was fuming as he turned up for breakfast with his flunkies the next morning for breakfast. That little brat spent the whole ball on the demon side of the room like he was some kind of demon charmer or something. When he had tried to move closer to that side of the room a lower level Wrath blocked him! Why should the little freak get treated like a prince when he probably serviced the professors to get his grades, maybe that was why the demons liked him so much?

He plopped ungracefully into his favorite chair and dug into the food that appeared with a gusto that would leave even one Ronald Weasley slightly ill. He was about halfway through the meal with food clearly seen rolling around in his mouth when the morning post arrived. He hardly paid attention, his parents never sent anything, when a rather large and regal looking postal owl landed on his table with a large package and caused his glass to tip over.

He glared at the pompous looking owl and quickly untied the package before waving the annoying creature off and righting his glass. There was a letter attached to the top that he opened as he swallowed the last of the food in his mouth.

_Idiot:_

_It is not often that one runs into stupidity as glaring as yours and I can honestly admit that it is certainly not a pleasure. You think that you are the incarnate of Merlin though your power and intelligence leave so much to be desired. In your stupidity you insulted someone precious to me and this is a gift of sorts to show you what happens to those that make my little brother unhappy. _

The thug ignored the small amount of intelligence that he possessed and stood up to open the plain box. The first thing that hit him was a scent of blood so strong that even his human nose picked it up with ease. The next thing he noticed was the glazed eyes that stared out from the open box into his own as if they could actually see him. He was so stunned and horrified that he didn't even react as one of the professor swept down and took the box out of the hall.

Lying at the bottom of the box had been the only pet that his parents had been able to afford. It was a cat that he had loved like a member of his family. The body had been so severely mangled that it was hard to tell what it had been originally but the head was perfectly preserved with such a pain filled expression. It wasn't long before another professor maneuvered the stunned and horrified young man into the infirmary and contacted his parents while the nurse sedated him. Hopefully the boy would learn his lesson.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Question: Should I skip forward to Hogwarts with flashbacks of important events at Siren's or continue the blow by blow?**


	16. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**_Just so you all know; I own two cats and I love them both. I didn't think that people would take a couple of sentences at the end of the chapter so offensive that they completely ignored the rest of the chapter that they just read._**

* * *

Anton absentmindedly ran his hands through the fur of the kitten on his lap as his mind ran over plans that were constructed and destroyed almost as soon as they formed. He had planned on sending the idiot thug his actual cat but he had known that if Angelus ever found out that he had killed an innocent animal he would never forgive him. Now he had to deal with a kitten that seemed more than happy to spend all of its time curled up on his lap. He also needed to start figuring out what he was going to do after he graduated from Siren. Before he had met Angelus he had planned on following his father's footsteps and going into the management of the family businesses but it wasn't really necessary to focus on them, they ran well enough on their own. He wanted to keep an eye on Angelus; the boy seemed to draw attention, both good and bad.

Anton had been owling his fiancée about Angelus since the school year started and she had found him every bit as adorable as he did. She was part Veela and her motherly instincts took over when he sent her pictures of his little adopted brother, she thought that he was the cutest little thing. She had been more than happy with his decision to watch over him and had pretty much taken over the idea; it was at times like this that he was very happy to have Drusilla as his life-mate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life for Angelus at Siren was a dream compared to his time at Hogwarts. His parents had agreed to allow him to go to Hogwarts when he turned eleven so now it was a race against the clock, so to speak, to make sure that he learned all that he could during his remaining years. Luckily he didn't have anymore incidents with the idiot thug and his groupies, the boy was pulled from the school shortly after the Halloween Ball and his little friends wouldn't get within ten feet of him, not that he was complaining of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the time up to his first Christmas break was spent between heavy studying and testing in his classes to see if he could be moved along any quicker than he already was. Angelus decided that he would put his all into the tests to make sure he was ready and ended up testing out of the standard curriculum for the core classes and was put in an advanced version of each one that did not exist at Hogwarts. He asked the professors at one point if they were making special allowances for him because he was the 'savior' and was shocked to find that it was something that they did willingly for any student who showed promise.

Runes class was both a pleasure and a trial for him. He loved what one could do with a well placed rune and deeply enjoyed the glow that the rune wards that professor Jaeger had shown them but it took a great deal of studying and the professor had made it a personal mission to make sure that he excelled, whether he liked it or not.

All of his free time except for a very small portion that he spent studying anyway was taken up by professor Atsume. The man seemed to be on a personal mission to make sure that Angelus was the most powerful necromancer to walk the earth. The biggest plus side as far as Angelus was concerned was the fact that he would soon be able to summon Runius, Aurous and Negus by himself. He really wanted to talk to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he waited for his baby boy to arrive at the dock with Lily, Roselyn, Sirius and Remus. It was the Christmas holiday and they were all looking forward to using every moment of it to reacquaint themselves with Angelus.

It wasn't hard to spot the smallest student to exit the boat and they all knew that the young man that was making a path for Angelus with a glare that rivaled Severus Snape in his foulest mood was the Anton that their baby boy had mentioned in most of his letters. The young man led Angelus straight to them without the slightest bit of direction from Angelus and bowed deeply when he reached their group. "You must be the family of Angelus. My name is Anton Valera and I am most honored to be a friend of your son." Lily had to ruthlessly shove down the urge to giggle as her baby's face flushed bright red.

James didn't even bother to hold back that laugh that caused Angelus' blush to darken. "Well, you're certainly a polite young man. I'm sure that you already know that I am Angelus' father, James Potter; this is my wife, Lily, my daughter, Roselyn, Angelus' godfather, Sirius, and a friend of mine, Remus. It's truly a pleasure to meet the boy that our Angelus speaks so highly of."

The smile on Anton's face was almost large enough to split his face in half as he gently ruffled a protesting Angelus' hair. "I'm glad to know that the feelings are mutual; it feels like instead of a friend I have gained a little brother." There was an inflection to his words that none but Remus picked up and it left his confused until he inhaled and picked up the rather obvious smell of vampire. Angelus hadn't said anything about that, but then again Angelus was open minded enough to not really notice that that was something that they would want to know about. "I would love to stay and chat with the family of one of my closest friends but my parents are likely pacing the house in worry and I'm sure that the man that they sent to pick me up is getting impatient." Anton nodded at each of them before giving Angelus a one-armed hug and making his way to a man that seemed to be staring at them with something akin to shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus was happy to be home with his family even if it was only for the holiday. The manor was decorated from the ceiling to the floor with all manner of holiday cheer both magical and muggle. His favorite bit though was undoubtedly the humongous Christmas tree that stood proudly in the main living room right in the center so you could see it in its full glory. The decorations were a collection of homemade and heirloom trinkets that each had a special meaning to all those present. Under the tree laid an assortment of gifts that seemed even larger than it had been last year and it took all of Angelus' control to keep from ripping the wrapping off of the gifts.

The holiday was spent talking with his mother in length about his classes and professors while finishing his homework and cuddling with Roselyn, with James he spoke of the interesting happenings of the sports world and all of the spells that he had learned that could cause trouble, Sirius was more than happy to take him outside and attempt to pelt him with magically enhanced snowballs until he turned the tide and cornered the man and let him have it and Remus was the one that he told of his time with Anton and about the more personal issues that he needed advise on as they sat around the fire and sipped cocoa.

Christmas holiday dawned bright and clear. The adults in the household awoke to a call of childish glee, which was a rather rare event, from Angelus as he raced down the stairs in his favorite house robe. By the time they made it down the stairs Angelus was almost vibrating from excitement and they realized that he had already divided the gifts into stacks based on the person they were for. They each found their own stack, Angelus had the largest one and Lily nodded to show that it was indeed time to open them.

Lily had gotten a variety of gifts from the family as well as old schoolmates and her coworkers. Most of the gifts that she received were books about the more obscure branches of magic that she already knew Angelus would borrow the moment that she was done with them. She also received some of the newest fashions from some of the shallower of her friends. Her favorite gifts were the ones from her family of course. Sirius had gotten her a specialized book light that ran off of magic and wouldn't disturb James if she wanted to read after he fell asleep. Remus had gotten her a self updating book of spells for use with children. James had gotten some of her favorite chocolates along with a gift certificate for Honeydukes that she already had plans for, stupid sweet tooth. Angelus gave her a gift that he made himself, it was a globe about the size of a basketball that had the full galaxy inside that would zoom in on any spot that she touched with the pen that looked to be made of onyx, it must have taken him a long time and a lot of help from his teachers. It warmed her heart to know how much she was loved.

James received even more gifts than his wife though there was hardly any variety in the sports and defense related items that he received from his coworkers. Lily had gotten him the muggle hair gel that he loved using; it did a much better job than the spell and lasted twice as long. Sirius had gotten him a book on pranks from around the world. Remus had gotten him a specialized battle robe that would protect against most curses both legal and illegal excluding the unforgivable curses. Angelus had gotten him a wand holster with features that he had never seen before. It had the standard anti-summoning and undetectable charm with an added auto-trigger charm that would place the wand in his hand as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

Sirius was an easy man to shop for; the only things that he ever asked for were prank items and things that would help him attract the ladies, or the occasional male. Lily had gotten him a set of muggle clothes tailored to fit him like a second skin; she probably got the idea from his large closet of fitted robes. James gave him a self-updating prank book that would add any pranks that were registered with the Ministry as well as any that weren't the moment they were first used successfully. Remus ended up getting him a year's subscription to Playboy and Playgirl monthly; he had fallen in love with the two when he had went to a muggle store with Lily. Angelus had gotten him a set of belts and watches in various shades of dragon hide that probably cost him a large chunk of his allowance for the year.

Remus was harder to shop for because he spent most of his time just reading but it was becoming increasingly hard to find a book that he hadn't read yet. Lily, James and Sirius had ended up just pulling their resources and getting him a large gift certificates to various bookstores both magical and muggle. Angelus' gift was one that caused his heart to seize up. It was a little known fact that werewolf alphas could transform whenever the desire hit them whether the full moon was out or not but when they transformed their clothing suffered the consequences, leaving them bare as the day they were born. Remus had always wanted to run freely in the woods outside of the Potter Manor but carrying his cloths with him or summoning a new pair every time he wanted to run was a chore and he didn't trust the wild animals in the area enough to leave his clothes where he started. Angelus had gotten him a bottomless storage bracelet that would change size to fit his wolf form and would no doubt keep his clothing safe with a small note attached to the bracelet.

_Every wolf deserves to feel the wind in their hair whenever the mood strikes. Hopefully you'll never feel caged with an escape in style within arms reach._

_

* * *

_

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	17. The Return to Siren

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any of it's forms.**

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter almost seemed to fight back. This will probably be the last chapter of Siren's before he goes to Hogwarts, but there will be plenty of flashbacks unless too many people are completely against the time skip.**

* * *

Roselyn received a multitude of gifts that ranged from cute baby doll cloths to beginner books. She didn't even give the gifts a second look as she cuddled up with her favorite person in the whole world. Angelus always made her feel like a little princess and having to go months without seeing him was something that she didn't understand and she didn't like it either. She had given everyone in the household hell while he was gone and would do so again when he left for that 'school' thing again.

Angelus received the largest set of presents out of any of them and that was after most of the ones that came from the 'adoring' public were sorted into acceptable and non-acceptable gifts. Most of the ones that came from people that he didn't know were simple things along the line of books and clothing that he set aside with hardly a glance. There were several from students at Siren that he couldn't even place that revolved around school supplies. The largest group of presents came from Anton, there were more from him than all the others combined. The most disturbing present was from one of his fans that fell open to reveal the man's daughter, completely nude. Angelus almost felt sorry for the man when he caught the evil look that crossed his mother's face as she called for one of the house-elves to take the embarrassed girl home.

Lily had gotten Angelus a full set of spell encyclopedias, the only downside was that they only had the spells that were approved by the Ministry. James had given him every Quidditch supply known to wizard kind. Pranks were the main theme of Sirius' gift though Angelus had hardly opened the present when his mother confiscated it and chased a laughing Sirius out of the room with a look on her face that would put the fear of Merlin into a normal man, but who ever said that Sirius was a normal man? Remus had given Angelus a gift that took his breath away quite sufficiently, which is something that the man managed every year. He had somehow gotten his hands on a complete set of magical creature books that were written by a member of that race. They included everything from daily life to the specific social structure and frames of mind. Remus looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he was tackled by a very grateful Angelus.

After a short break for cuddling and thanks Angelus returned to his remaining presents from Anton and opened them with his family's watchful eyes. Anton certainly went much too far. The first fourth of the gifts were filled to the brim, the contents were shrunken, with every manner of clothing that Angelus had ever seen and several styles that he had never seen but shortly fell in love with. They were in various different colors and themes but the majority of them were done in the same colors that the robes that Anton had gotten him for the ball. The rest ranged from wizarding games that he had never even heard of to every beauty product invented. By the time that Angelus had opened the last present he was more than ready to eat lunch and fall into a slight coma. He never noticed the looks of confusion that crossed his parents and Sirius' face nor did he notice the understanding look that crossed Remus'.

* * *

The rest of the short holiday seemed to fly by as Angelus spent most of his free time going through the books that he had gotten from Remus and trying on all of the new clothes that he had gotten from Anton. He managed to develop a rather large obsession with clothes in this timeline which he firmly blamed on the fact that he had never had the opportunity to have so many the first time through. He relished the feel of expensive fabrics and comfortable shoes that didn't look like something that was made for a mini whale.

It was both a happy and sad moment when Lily escorted him back to the dock to return to school for the rest of the year. Neither one was happy to separate again but Angelus was happy that he was going to be able to put more time into studying and that he would be able to spend more time with Anton. He still had to thank him for the gifts after all.

* * *

"Runius, I would greatly like to see young Angelus again. Make sure that the next time the portal to that school of his is open anywhere within the realm that I am informed immediately." Negus had been making very sure to keep the other two demons, Runius and Aurous, close to his side in case the little one was to summon either of them into the other realm but he was getting rather impatient as he was unused to waiting for anything that he desired.

* * *

"Did you have a good holiday with your family little one?" Anton ruffled Angelus' hair the moment that he walked over and chuckled a bit as the younger boy swatted at his hand with a scowl.

"It was wonderful, I didn't have to worry about you constantly messing my hair up and referencing how small I am every other second." Angelus tried to inject venom into his tone but even he knew that it was fruitless. "I wanted to thank you for the presents, though you didn't have to get me so many, they must have cost a fortune."

"My family is very well off as we have had centuries to invest and amass our fortune." A devious smile crossed Anton's face as he leaned over the railing of the ship and looked toward the horizon. "Of course it certainly helps that we do not have to spend so much money on food and drink like humans do." Anton watched as Angelus rolled his green eyes and realized with a start that the little one didn't seem to realize that he hadn't made any reference to Angelus being human. It did make sense though; the boy's parents were very obviously human so by all accounts he should be as well.

The boy looked human but his blood told a completely different story all together. Of course the creature part of his blood was almost completely dormant and would probably remain that way until he came of age but his parents should have shown some sign of the heritage. When he asked his father about it the man had seemed more than a little intrigued and had promised to look into it. After all he wouldn't be much of a brother if he didn't learn everything that he could about his little brother so he could care for him more efficiently.

* * *

"Your obsession with the boy is getting slightly out of control." Atsume wasn't even paying attention to the headmistress anymore. She had been down to his private rooms entirely too frequently lately going over the same tired speech and he was frankly rather tired of it. The boy was a prodigy and he would not let the boy's talents go to waste because the boy was a little too young for the prudish woman's tastes.

"Of course, I will make sure that the boy is perfectly safe in any ritual that he takes a part in. I would never risk the life of a student no matter how much potential he shows." The words were hollow and they both knew it but there was little that could be done unless something happened.

* * *

"This is going to be an experimental class just to see how far up the demonic ladder your power can summon if left to your own devices." Professor Atsume took his time in making sure that he made eye contact with each and every student for several seconds to see how they took the news and to also take some of the spotlight off of his little Angelus.

"This summoning circle is open ended and has been designed to draw on the power of the caster to determine which demonic realm that it opens a pathway into. The more natural power you possess the higher the power of the demon that will appear. I have already set up protections to make sure that whatever demon is summoned can be controlled enough to send them back if they are too high of a power for your current level of knowledge." Atsume walked around his desk and motioned to the summoning circle that he had spent his entire morning setting up. "We will be going in reverse order based on the grades from the first half of this year."

Most of the first students that tried their hand with the summoning circle barely managed to pass the first half of the year and it certainly showed. Most of them hardly managed to properly activate the circle and none of them pulled anything slightly intelligent out of it. The students toward the end at least managed to pull through lower level demons that understood human language and the two right before Angelus pulled through demons that spoke it.

Angelus walked to the circle with the full focus of every student on his back. Everyone knew that he was one of the youngest students at Siren and also that he was the highest scoring student in the class and none of them were particularly happy to be outdone by someone so young but they were all curious to see just what he would summon.

The procedure itself was a simple one, the only thing the student was required to do was pour their magic into the circle and focus on the fact that they wanted to pull a demon into the human realm. The power of their magic combined with their determination to complete the summon would pull the demon through and bind it to the summoner. Angelus' magic flowed through him like water and filled the circle until it pulsed it time with his heart. He wanted to talk to Ruinous, Aurous and Negus but could only summon one demon with this circle. Out of the three of them he felt the most admiration for Negus, he seemed to think everything through in a moments notice and spoke to him like they were equals, unless he was teasing of course.

As his thoughts began to revolve around Negus the circle began to warp and change until it no longer resembled the basic circle but one with symbols that Angelus could not identify and the light that filled it exploded into a swirling portal. It hung in midair for a moment or two before it shivered and Negus stepped out with a regal air. "Good afternoon dear little one. Is there any particular reason for this summons or did you just miss me?" The smile on his face caused the blood to rush to Angelus cheeks as several of the older girls to swoon.

Professor Atsume almost seemed to float as he walked over and observed Negus with a critical eye. Negus, on the other hand, ignored the professor until he opened his mouth. "This is a most excellent summons as per usual, unfortunately class is almost over so if you would release this demon back into the demonic realm he sprang from you can go to your next class."

Negus looked the pathetic human up and down before giving a predatory smirk and stepping out of the circle and kneeling in front of Angelus. "I think I would prefer spending the day with this little beauty, and I doubt that you could do anything about it." Negus could tell that the little one didn't want to send him back and he was more than happy to oblige. "I am sure that he will send me back at some point, but until then I will be his shadow and I do promise not to do anything violent, for the moment anyway."

* * *

Negus did indeed follow Angelus to each of his classes after Professor Atsume tried and failed to send him back. He didn't attack any of the other students and didn't interrupt the classes so the other professors decided that he wasn't a bother and it just meant an extra body in the room. Negus managed to keep his curiosity to a minimum even if he couldn't wait to get the little one alone, which he finally managed to do during one of Angelus' free periods.

"Have you thought about what we talked about at the ball?" Negus reclined in one of the chairs that were scattered all over the unused room.

Angelus was sitting on the old desk and drawing shapes in the dust next to him. "Yes, I took your advice and the professors all agreed to step up my classes to make sure that I learn everything that I can before I attend Hogwarts. My parents really didn't want to send me but I was able to talk them into it though Remus will probably try to find a way to teach there to keep an eye on me."

"And who is this Remus individual?" Negus didn't really like the affection in Angelus' voice but knew that showing anything like that would not be in his favor.

"He is one of my father's best friends from when they went to school together, they used to get into a lot of trouble when they were younger and he pretty much moved in with us even though he's gone a lot. He's a werewolf and has always been really overprotective."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think about the time skip.**


	18. Fast Forward & Foreshadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**This is the fast forward chapter and the beginning of the Hogwarts era. There will be future flashbacks later on.**_

* * *

The years that Angelus spent at Siren's flew by in a way that not even his adventurous and often dangerous years at Hogwarts had. The teachers found personal pleasure in testing his limits and making sure that he absorbed everything that they had to teach him without losing a single idea in the process.

His wandless abilities progressed in leaps and bounds as he was soon finding no trouble in casting the most complicated spells without a wand or a spoken word. The professors made very sure that all of their students knew that it was not the words you spoke nor the movements you used but the desired result and the words that you gave it in your mind. Angelus could now cast spells while giving a completely different incantation. His foci was shared by several of the other students but none of them felt the need to use them though they wore them most of the time.

It wasn't until his third year that he started to show a very strong natural talent for runes and was moved from the advanced rune class to the one that catered to the natural rune masters. It was possible for someone to become a master without the natural ability but it took many more years and quite a bit more work. Professor Jaeger paired him with Anton and the two bonded even further over mixing runes together to make improvements of current spells and even creating a few rather useful ones of their own.

Necromancy continued to be one of his favorite classes though there was something about Professor Atsume that made all of his instincts go into overdrive. Negus was rather wary of the man as well but he knew that no demon would assault a necromancer of Angelus' power, not that the boy had any idea of just how much power he had. Things came to a head when the man found a ritual that was used to summon the King of Demons and bind him permanently to either the one summoning him or another necromancer specified in the ritual. Needless to say, Negus was rather unhappy with the man's attempt to bind him to a weak human like himself through Angelus and sent Ruinous to kill the man before the binding took hold. The headmistress ended up taking over the classes as she had quite a bit of Necromantic power herself.

Other than that it was smooth, if somewhat hectic at times, sailing through the years until he finished all the courses that they had to offer him and went home for the summer knowing that the next year he would be crossing the lake that he had crossed in another lifetime.

Roselyn was rather upset that even though her big brother was done with one school, he was just going to start another one that she wouldn't be going to. It had been decided that while Angelus had to attend Hogwarts for various reasons there wasn't a good enough reason to make her go. She wanted to be close to her brother but she didn't want anything to do with the man that made her mother so angry.

* * *

The summers that he spent with Ollivander opened a world to him that he had never imagined. The man was more than just another in a long line of wand makers, he was the only the fourth Ollivander to have ever been born. Apparently the process of working with so many magical components altered a person's magical makeup to the point that they became more creature than wizard. He could feel the resonance of a person's core and normally chose the right wand for that person. The only reason the he had had such a hard time with Angelus both times was that he simply resonated a bit with everything.

The very first wand that Ollivander had him help in the creation of was made with piece of a Dementor's cloak, which he had never used before for obvious reasons. The piece was donated and the only wood that could handle it's darkness was ebony. The finished product was a beautiful sight and immediately gave off a shower of sparks the moment that Angelus gave it an experimental wave. Ollivander just smiled in that creepy way of his and said that he would at least have a wand to take to Hogwarts.

* * *

Albus entered the room that the enrollment book resided in with barely restrained glee. He had wanted to make sure that the boy would attend Hogwarts by manually writing his name into the book but managed to restrain himself, barely. Besides, he was more than sure that James wouldn't let his son go to any other school.

The boy's name was right where it was supposed to be and while he was somewhat disappointed that there was no address listed he was thrilled that for once the Potters were playing right into his web. Soon the boy would be cut off from his parents and completely under his wing. With a little help from the Weasleys he would guide the boy into being everything he was meant to be.

* * *

"This is the year that your son enters Hogwarts, is it not Lucius?" Voldemort swirled his brandy as he looked at one of the two men that knew that he was still alive and strong.

"Yes, he is rather excited to attend and is looking forward to seeing if the rumors are true about the resident Boy-Who-Lived." The slight upturn of Lucius' mouth belied what he thought of the title. "Apparently Dumbledore has made quite the commotion about this being the year that the boy will start his education within Hogwarts' halls. Most of the governors are quite offended by the show he's putting on."

"Yes, I'm sure the old man is trying to make sure that the Potters don't decide to send the boy elsewhere at the last minute by getting the entire country into a tizzy." Voldemort personally found the man's scrambling over the last several years to be the height of entertainment. He had managed to restore his political power with a little extra but it was so much more fragile than it had been before. "I would like to see just what has become of the child, his parents have managed to hide him from the entire Wizarding World rather adeptly."

"Yes, the child is hardly ever seen in public as it creates quite the little mob scene." Lucius looked to the mantle that held pictures of his family in repose. "Draco is looking forward to befriending the boy and will likely send any pertinent information home."

"I'm sure that he will do a fine job. There is also the matter of the open defense position." Voldemort could still remember his own interview for the position so long ago.

"Yes, I have put several of our former associates up but Dumbledore has shot most of them down and he still has enough pull on the board to be annoying. The most likely candidate looks to be a young graduate of Siren's Academy that managed his Masters rather early. The old man is rather set against it as he is a born vampire." Lucius always loved how the leader of the 'Light' was such a bigoted individual, you only mattered to the man if you were human or useful. "The Board is leaning more heavily toward letting the young man have the position and are only in need of a little push."

Voldemort leaned back as his ruby eyes sparkled. "I'm sure that a little push from you would have all the force necessary to see it done and it would be interesting to see how the coot would handle having such a 'dark' creature on his staff."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	19. A Boat Ride and Instilling Some Faith

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This chaper is a little stuffy but its hard to keep somewhat canon with characters that aren't quite the same as canon. That and the fact that its been about a half dozen years since I read the first book.**

* * *

"Just remember to keep yourself out of trouble and make sure that your never alone with Dumbledore. There's no telling what that old man will try to pull while he thinks that he has the advantage." Lily could practically feel the tension building as she tried to give the same speech that she had given Angelus no less than three times, one final time before her little baby got on the train to Hogwarts. "The man is crafty and will likely try to come off as simply being concerned about your welfare, but he will only be looking for information to use against you to get you to do what he wants you to. Just keep your nose to the books, even if you already know what's in them, and make sure that you make plenty of friends." Lily would never say it our loud, but she was worried that her baby wouldn't have any friends his own age. The only friends he made at Siren's were Anton and those demons that he would always write home about.

Angelus could feel the tick forming above his left eye, but he just kept on smiling as his mother continued her speech. Luckily they had arrived early enough that there still wasn't anyone else on the platform but it wouldn't be too much longer before it was teeming with children and their crying parents. "Mother, I promise that I will be very careful and I will try to make plenty of friends for me to invite over for you to meet and fawn over. Now I need to get a compartment on the train before this place becomes a mob scene. Tell Father that I wish he could have been here and that I love him, make sure Roselyn eats all of her vegetables and that Remus actually eats something in between shifts at the shop, you know how he gets sometimes."

Angelus didn't give his mother any time to respond as he gripped her tightly for a moment before rushing onto the train with his trunk, lightened of course, being dragged behind him. Lily stared for a moment at the spot her baby boy disappeared to before standing with a sigh and making her way to the apparation point. Every day it seemed like her little boy was getting so much more mature than she had been at his age. Comparing him to his father at the same age would almost be an insult, though she couldn't figure out who would be more offended.

* * *

Anton kicked his feet onto the table and ignored the rather strict looking witch that glared at him before twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. He wasn't really into having long hair but both Angelus and Drusilla had told him that it gave him that 'lordly' vampire look. In fact, Drusilla had told him point blank that she wouldn't bond with him until he grew it out to his shoulders and so he grew it out with utmost haste. He may not have liked having the long hair but it certainly helped pass the time while self important old geezers were trying to bore him to tears.

Dumbledore was pacing in front of the table and alternately twinkling at each of them, making Anton slightly ill. "This is a very important year as it is the first year for the Boy-Who-Lived, Angelus Potter. There will likely be quite a few children that will be a little too curious about the boy, so you will all need to keep one eye on him and let me know if anything seems to be unusual about the boy. His parents have kept him almost entirely isolated from the rest of the wizarding world so he probably won't know how to deal with other children his own age, so I ask that you help him if he appears to be having a problem with one of his classmates."

"Exactly why should we be forced to play favorites with the little hero?" A rather snide looking dark eyed man spoke up from the shadows of the room before sneering at all the people that looked his way and leaned further into the shadows. It probably made him almost disappear to human eyes but Anton could see the way the man's eyes lingered on the form of the old man with a touch of contempt, how fun.

Dumbledore looked at the man with calculated kindness and twinkled for a moment or two before speaking in a slightly chiding tone. "Now, Severus, we all know that your history with James Potter is a bit unpleasant but it is no reason to take it out on a child that you have not even met. The boy has done a great service to the entire population and it is a very small thing to help him get accustomed to a completely new environment. It is something that you do for all of your Slytherins each year and surely another student would not be too much to bear." It's very likely that Angelus would end up in Slytherin unless he manages to hoodwink the Sorting Hat, which wouldn't be all that hard for his favorite little brother.

"Wouldn't it make it harder for him to connect with others his age if all of the professors treat him differently than the other students?" Anton huffed a bit and yawned. "All we would probably end up doing is making the others think that the boy is a teacher's pet or some kind of untouchable being."

Dumbledore merely glared in Anton's direction for a split second, far too short a time for humans to notice, before continuing on like he hadn't even said anything at all. "Be that as it may, we need to make sure that he doesn't feel too overwhelmed by the other children as his parents have kept him almost completely isolated from the rest of the Wizarding world."

"You can't really blame them, most wizards and witches mob the poor boy the moment they lay their eyes on him without so much as a by your leave." A rather plump looking witch puffed up as she looked around the table. "I still remember what happened several summers ago when that group of teenage witches tried to kiss the poor boy in the middle of Diagon Alley. I thought that Lilly was going to start breathing fire as she chased those twits all the way down the alley."

Anton leaned back as far as he could in the rickety little chair he was in and stared at the ceiling as they continued to banter about his little blood brother. If only he wasn't too old to be a student, then he wouldn't have to listen to all these old biddies go on and on about someone that none of them actually knew. Angelus better be happy to have him around.

* * *

Angelus quickly barricaded himself into the last compartment on the train and made sure that the door wasn't going to open and let anyone through. The last thing that he wanted was to have Ron hanging around him and making sure that he never got the chance to talk to anyone else or getting jealous every time the slightest bit of fame or money came his way. He slipped onto the bench and looked out of the window for a moment before he pulled a book out of his trunk and flipped to the first page. Might as well get something constructive done before the boredom starts after all.

The only way to describe what was going on the moment that Angelus stepped off the train was pure chaos. There were older students running over confused first years to get to the carriages being pulled by impatient looking thestrals that Angelus could still see while the first years they ran over just huddled together before hearing the booming voice of a face that Angelus could honestly say that he missed. "Firs' years over here! Four to a boat."

Angelus got caught up in the swell of nervous first years and was practically manhandled into a boat with the three people that he didn't really want anything to do with. Ronald Weasley was sitting in the front with an almost constipated look on his face as Hermione Granger was reciting every little fact about Hogwarts that she had gleaned from Hogwarts: A History. The boat's final guest was a very nervous Neville that seemed more than ready to pass out at the slightest jolt of the boat. Ron and Hermione weren't the same traitors as in his first life but they both had the spark in them to do it all again and he would rather not give them the opportunity again. He wasn't going to shut them completely out or do anything to spite them but he wasn't going to instigate the 'Golden Trio' and if they did anything to deserve a little payback, well let's just say that having three Marauders on call would come in handy.

Neville was another matter entirely, one that he wasn't quite sure what to do with. The boy had been a shadow during the first couple of years at Hogwarts, if you didn't pay close attention you wouldn't even know he was in the room. It wasn't until fifth year that he came out of his shell and proved himself to be a force to be reckoned with. He had stood back to back with Angelus during the final battle and had managed to get revenge for his parents without flinching. The only problem was that being friends with him would put him into the middle of everything and while he was more than powerful enough to take care of himself he would be more open to Dumbledore until he got his confidence up. Of course, Mrs. Longbottom was truly a terrifying woman and she had blind faith in no man.

"Hello, my name is Angelus, what's yours?" He focused on Neville and ignored the way that both Ron's and Hermione's head shot up.

Neville looked up from where he was staring at the black waters of the lake and looked Angelus right in the eyes before looking down at his hands. "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Ron Weasley. Are you really THE Angelus Potter?" Ron looked like he was going to climb over Hermione to get closer to someone that he viewed as famous and rich enough to hang around.

Hermione had stars in her eyes as she scooted closer to Neville and Angelus, almost sitting on poor Neville's lap. "I'm Hermione Granger. I read all about you in _Greatest Wizards and Witches_ and _The Rise and Fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. Is it true that the curse that the Dark Lord tried to kill you with backfired?"

"I wouldn't know, I was only one and a half at the time and I wasn't talking to either of you, I was trying to talk with Neville here. You should move back to where you were before you tip the whole boat over." Angelus smirked when the water of the lake shifted and the boat tilted ominously to prove his point and full-on grinned when they scuttled back to the front of the boat. Even Neville cracked a smile as Ron almost fell over the edge when it shifted course to enter the castle.

* * *

"I wonder how they'll sort us." Most of the children were whispering to their nearest neighbor, trying to figure out how they were going to be sorted into Houses on their first night here. Most of them thought they were going to have to take some kind of test and Hermione was going over every spell that she had read about, just like the first time. Ron was once again trying to convince the boys closest to him that they were going to have to fight a troll. The only difference was that Angelus wasn't one of the ones listening to him, he was standing next to a fairly nervous Neville.

"Don't worry about it Neville. The only thing we're going to have to do is put an enchanted hat on our head and it will call out the House that we belong in." Angelus made sure to whisper quietly enough that only Neville heard him, no reason to spoil the surprise after all.

"What if I don't get into Gryffindor?" Neville looked up at the doors to the Great Hall and shifted from foot to foot with a squished looking Trevor in both hands. "Gran always tells me how proud she was when my father got into Gryffindor and how I'm nothing like him and I want to make her happy by at least getting into the same House."

Angelus could feel the irritation building, Lady Longbottom loved her grandson but she put too much pressure on Neville, he wasn't his father and there is nothing that will change that. "Your grandmother will love you no matter what House you are in so long as you do your very best and I'm sure that the hat will put you in the very best place to make sure that you do well." Some, but not all, of the tension in Neville's shoulders disappeared as a very familiar blond strode over.

"They say that Angelus Potter is joining Hogwarts this year." The blond straightened as the whispers picked up. "My name is Draco Malfoy and I look forward to getting to know you as a classmate." Who knew that the boy could be polite without a Weasley in direct eyesight.

Angelus shook the hand that was offered before nodding and looking Draco in the eye. "It's good to meet you Draco, my name is Angelus and this is Neville Longbottom." Draco's eyes landed on Neville and he only hesitated for a split second before offering Neville his hand. The two shook very briefly before the doors opened and McGonagall stepped out.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	20. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**For some reason I've never liked Michael Corner so I made him the Ravenclaw troublemaker in this. I may change the set up of whose in which house or year to suit but the major players will be the same so don't tell me about it.**

**Also to the reviewer that signed just as Amanda: Babies can be born with hair long enough to frame their faces. When I was born I had hair long enough that the nurses were able to put it into a ponytail on the top of my head like Pebbles. It isn't common and normally causes the mother to have heartburn throughout their pregnancy but it does happen.**

* * *

The Great Hall was every bit as impressive as it was the first time though this time Angelus was calm enough to actually look around as the first years were herded down the center isle with the eyes of all of the older years trailing after them. It was only the years of training in the previous life that kept Angelus from jumping in shock as he looked up to the head table to see who would take the place of Quirrell, apparently without Voldemort the man was attacked by the mate of a vampire he killed shortly after Albania, and caught sight of a smug looking Anton leaning back in his seat. The vampire looked right into his eyes before winking and leaning over to talk to a very uncomfortable looking Snape. At least that explained why the vampire had been too distracted to respond to his letters with enthusiasm, not that he was going to get off the hook for that.

Angelus ripped his eyes from his cold natured friend to gaze up at the hat that had already finished it's song if the looks that the students were shooting it was any indication. The first half of the sorting passed by in a blur as they played out the exact same as they had the first time around. Hermione got into Gryffindor as she had the first time around though this time Angelus noticed that she pretty much ordered the hat to put her there. Neville didn't trip this time and managed to get into Gryffindor without a moments hesitation from the hat, he went to the table after shooting Angelus a small smile. Just like the first time, Draco got into Slytherin before the hat even touched his head though this time he nodded in Angelus' direction before joining his table quietly.

The moment that Angelus name was called the Hall went as quiet as a crypt. Angelus walked up to the hat with a lot more confidence than he had the first time and waited patiently as McGonagall came back to herself and dropped the hat onto his head.

_My, my, my just what do we have here._ The hat's voice was every bit as invasive as it was the first time even with the walls he had guarding his mind. _You have suffered more than most and yet you still took the chance to come back and do it all again though this time your allies are much better chosen and the end product will likely change to suit. You have more than enough talent to succeed no matter which House I choose to put you in, so is there any place that you don't want to go into this time?_

_I would think that Slytherin would put too much of the old man's attention on me, he would make sure that I didn't step one toe out of line or he would try to use me to 'convert' the 'snakes' into good little canon fodder. Hufflepuff would give me the advantage of making everyone underestimate me but I do believe the other students would drive me batty._ The hat gave a mental chuckle that honestly felt a little strange. _Gryffindor would be what the man expects but Granger and Weasley would give no end of trouble and I would hate to be expelled for hexing them into the infirmary every other day. Ravenclaw would give me a good standing among all Houses without drawing any attention to myself and the amount of time I spend with a book wouldn't look strange at all._

_You have made your mind up then? Is Ravenclaw the House to call home? _There was a teasing quality to the hat's thoughts that almost made Angelus giggle, almost. _If you're sure, then it better be _**Ravenclaw!**

Despite the reserved nature that the Ravenclaws were known for they managed to outdo the noise that the Weasley twins had made the first time while all the other Houses clapped politely, even the Slytherins. The Weasley Twins were making quite the scene as they started singing a funeral dirge and crying that they didn't have Potter, it was more than enough to send Angelus into a fit of giggles before he joined his new table after sending a nod to both Neville and Draco. They both returned them even though Neville looked a bit put out that he wasn't in the same House as the only boy that had honestly been nice to him.

The only other sorting that Angelus paid attention to was Ron's and it was hilarious as the boy tried to get the hat to sort him into putting him in Ravenclaw only to be told aloud by the hat that he didn't have half the intelligence necessary to survive in Ravenclaw. The boy blushed to the tips of his hair as the entire Slytherin clapped as he was sorted into Gryffindor while Hufflepuff laughed quietly and the Ravenclaws let out an almost silent sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes, that was quite the sorting if I do say so myself." Dumbledore's voice was light as he gazed down at the students like he was some sort of all powerful being there to guide them. Of course that was probably Angelus' inner cynic speaking out. "There are just a few start of term notices that I have to go over before you can fill your bellies with the wonderful food that the House elves have prepared." There was a rather loud groan coming from the Gryffindor table and Angelus didn't even have to look to know it came from Ron. "The Forbidden Forest is every bit as forbidden as it looks for good reason and this year the third floor corridor is off limits to all who do not wish to die a most horrible death." The Headmaster glared at the Twins for good measure and then took on a more somber pose.

"Due to the Board of Governor's wish to have a more varied list of professors our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year is a young vampire graduate of Siren's Academy. He is being supplied a blood potion by our resident Potions Master so there is no need to fear that he will feed upon any of you but do report any problems to another professor." The only students that looked honestly scared were the muggleborn students, most of the purebloods and halfbloods just looked offended on Anton's part though he just looked mildly amused. "His name is Anton Sedalia and his mate will be arriving in several days though she will not be seen other than the occasional class she will be helping him teach. Now I have just a few parting words for you all. Newt! Oddball! Twink!"

The food was every bit as delicious as it was the first time and it took Angelus a moment or two to notice that he was being stared at even ruder than normal. He looked up to find that Michael Corner was looking at him with barely contained scorn and took the meeting of his and Angelus' eyes to speak. "What's so special about you that everyone made such a big deal out of where you were sorted? You're just a girly looking wimp that probably doesn't know how to do anything magical just like the rest of us."

The non-muggleborn students as well as the muggleborns above first year that were in hearing distance were looking at Michael like they would like nothing more to strangle him while the other muggleborn first years, even the ones from other tables, were looking over in interest. "Perhaps if you picked up a history book before you came here instead of reading spell books that you couldn't even practice yet you would already know the answer to that question. As it is I really don't have the patience to go over it with you. I'm sure that one of the older years would be more than happy to tell you after dinner." Angelus proceeded to ignore the boy at that point and couldn't quite hold in the smirk as the boy tried to hex him only to shoot confetti into a fifth years pudding, the boy had always gotten on his nerves even before he started dating Ginny in her attempt to make him jealous.

* * *

Severus looked over the new students as they filed through the door and didn't even have to search to find the boy he was looking for. Angelus Potter was the epitome of pureblood grace despite being a halfblood, everything from the way he held himself to the clothes that he dressed in spoke of his family's wealth though he noticed that the colors were not the Potter colors but bore striking resemblance to the clothes the new resident vampire favored. The boy's green eyes stared around the Hall with both amazement and familiarity and Severus could tell at even this distance that the boy's eyes were at least two shades lighter than his mother's.

Lily had been his best friend after Lucius for the entire time they went to Hogwarts and while she had given him the silent treatment after he had called her a mudblood she had eventually forgiven him for the slight. After Hogwarts they had occasionally went out for a dinner or lunch to catch up as well as sending quite a few owls a month to keep in touch. Unfortunately after the Dark Lord attacked her family she had withdrawn almost entirely from the Wizarding World baring the occasional visit to Diagon Alley and he certainly couldn't visit her at work. They had stayed in contact through owls but it was not the same as talking to his friend face to face. Perhaps now that her boy was in Hogwarts she would visit him for tea, she could even bring that husband of hers.

Her boy looked like an even mix of her and Potter though there were quite a few features that didn't belong to either of them and likely came from ancestors further down the line. He also seemed much calmer than many of the other students, including Draco. When it was his turn to be sorted he didn't jump in surprise when the hat likely started to talk to him and didn't seem perturbed at all to be in a different House than his family.

There was something about the boy that set his instincts into overdrive but it didn't seem like a dangerous thing but there was something off and he would find out what it was.

* * *

Angelus only paid the bare minimum amount of attention to the walk from the Great Hall to the Ravenclaw dorm, he had walked Luna there more times than he could count to make sure that none of the other students tripped her or hexed her on the way there. The entrance was guarded by a rather interesting grandfather clock that would chime out a riddle whenever a student moved the hands of the clock to midnight.

The seventh year male prefect started his yearly speech the moment that every student was seated in the blue and bronze common room. "My name is Robert and I am your one of your seventh year prefects. To enter the common room you will need to answer the riddle of the door guardian and it is never the same riddle twice so you had better be paying attention. No other student is allowed to let you into the dorm without answering the riddle so if you cannot answer it you will need to get our Head of House, Professor Flitwick to let you in." The prefect looked down on the first years as he spoke and tried desperately not to stare at the Boy-Who-Lived. Having him in the Ravenclaw House would definitely add to the prestige of the House and he could barely hold his curiosity about how this small boy could have stopped the strongest Dark Lord in centuries without single scratch. "There will be no more than three to a room and each room has one bookcase and one desk per student that you may use in any way you see fit though it will stay organized."

The female seventh year prefect took over after he glared at almost every first year. "I am your other seventh year prefect and my name is Rosalie. If you have any problems with your homework or a personal project feel free to ask any older student for help. As your House we will be your family as long as you attend Hogwarts and we will have no problem answering any question you have."

Michael Corner raised his hand and waved it rather imperiously until Rosalie motioned for him to ask whatever question he had on his mind and Angelus internally groaned. "Why did everyone want to know what House Potter went into so much? What's so important about a girly first year like him?"

The frost that entered Rosalie's eyes was more than enough to shut Michael up. Angelus vaguely remembered that she had joined the Order after his fifth year and that she had lost her uncles and three of her cousins in the first war. "He is the savior of the wizarding world and we all owe him a debt of gratitude for getting rid of one of the most powerful Dark Lord since Grindlewald. If you are so interested in the subject I would recommend going to the library and looking for a modern history book and looking up the term Boy-Who-Lived." Michael had sunk into his seat from the tone of Rosalie's voice and the other muggleborn first years looked very glad that they hadn't asked the question. "Also, if I hear any of you downgrading **any **other student of this House in such a manner again you will spend the rest of the month in detention with Professor Snape and after your first class with him you will understand just how much fun that will be. It's getting late and you will be up at no later than 6am tomorrow so I would suggest that you go up to bed and get as much sleep as you can."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	21. Lectures and Interest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter got a little carried away with me, I finally just had to cut it off to get it posted.**

* * *

There was something to be said for the color combination of blue and bronze. It was more than enough to allow Angelus to fall asleep without the slightest bit of trouble though he was still up before the sun had started to show itself through the tower windows. He made his way to the common room and was somewhat less than surprised to find that it was occupied by most of the students from the older years reading or making last minute corrections to their summer homework.

Rosalie noticed that he was standing by the stairs and motioned him over to her table with a smile. "Its nice to see that at least one of the first years already has a decent sleep schedule ingrained, although it means one less kiddy for the boys to shock awake." She motioned to the side of the dorm and Angelus saw that there was a group of sixth year boys plotting in the corner. "They use a raffle to decide what year gets to wake the first years up." The smile that crossed her face was ten shades of predatory and made Angelus very glad that the sleep schedule that the Dursleys had engrained on him the first time had stayed with him.

"Breakfast doesn't start for another thirty minutes so you can read up on one of your classes or do what most of the other boys do and stare at a book and wait." Several of the boys sitting around the fire turned around to protest but were silenced by a rather effective glare. "Madam Pince normally doesn't like to have students in the library this early but she has a soft spot for Ravenclaws if you want to explore a bit."

"That's a good idea, there might be books in the Hogwarts library that I don't have at home." Angelus doubted it but one never knows what could be found in the dusty corners of a library as big as the one in Hogwarts.

The halls were familiar and held a warmth to them that Angelus had almost forgotten about and had been much to distracted last night to notice. It was almost as if the castle was welcoming him back as one of her favorite children with a warm embrace. He relished the feeling as he made his way to the library while sticking to the shadows, no need to get swarmed this early after all. He pasted several older Ravenclaws and even a couple of Slytherins on his way but none of them even looked his way as he slid past.

The library wasn't completely empty but there were plenty of spaces for Angelus to curl up with a book and be left alone. He didn't bother looking for a book he hadn't read, but just pulled a Potions book off of the shelf and flipped it open, he only had twenty minutes to kill until breakfast anyway.

{B}

Hermione had been a an almost constant state of shock since Professor McGonagall had shown up on her parents' doorstep and told them about the wonderful new world that she was now a part of. Her and her parents had been just as skeptical as most would be in the same situation but after the professor turned their coffee table into a pig and back they were convinced. It was a dream come true for her to finally be something truly special, no longer would she just be the little know it all, she is a witch. She devoured every book that she could so that she wouldn't be behind when she got to Hogwarts. The spells were wonderful and she couldn't wait to try them out for herself but her favorite part was the history, most especially the parts about the Boy-Who-Lived.

It was amazing to think that a boy her age had the power to stop a Dark Lord from taking over at such a young age. To be able to be close to someone as powerful and famous as Angelus Potter was a dream come true. She wondered if he remembered what happened that night and why the Dark Lord wasn't able to kill him. It would be beyond fascinating to hear what happened from the person that was actually there. She spent the rest of her summer looking up every little thing she could about him so she would be ready to meet him when they got to Hogwarts.

Most of the information about him was pretty basic and not exactly what she wanted but it was all that she could find. He was the heir to the Potter family, which was a 'pureblood' family that dated back to the days of Merlin though the name had changed several times. His mother's name was Lily and she was one of the most intelligent muggleborns to ever graduate from Hogwarts, she was even the Head Girl in her seventh year. His father was James Potter and was a playboy that still managed to get some of the highest scores and landed Head Boy. They both had successful jobs and were known throughout the wizarding world and she could even remember at least one company in the muggle world with their names on it. He had a little sister named Roselyn. That was pretty much all she could find out about him since his parents pretty much kept him out of the general public.

Being friends with someone like that would surely open doors for her in this new world, she would be able to show everyone just how smart she was without worrying about people picking on her for it.

She had had everything planned out for when she met him but every plan went out of her head when she had finally met him on the boat ride to Hogwarts. He was every bit as beautiful as the books and articles proclaimed him as and she found herself talking faster than she wanted and asking questions even she knew she shouldn't ask at the first meeting. His voice was like a razor as he rebuked her and focused on the slightly chubby boy that was sitting right next to her. She tried to make eye contact with him the entire time they were waiting to enter the Great Hall but he just kept talking to that boy and then shook hands with a blond boy that looked like one of the aristocrats from her mother's romance novels, only much younger of course.

The only option she had left to make fast friends with him was to get sorted into the same House. Luckily the books all made multiple mentions about how both of his parents and his father's friends were all in Gryffindor. Surely he would end up in the same place as his parents, they raised him after all. (Of course she didn't know that his grandmother had been a Slytherin, but what can you do.) She had to force the hat to put her in Gryffindor, it said that she wasn't nearly brave enough and entirely too ambitious, but she wouldn't be deterred and it finally called out the House she wanted. She sat with bated breath as Angelus was called to the hat and felt all of her plans crumble when he was sorted into Ravenclaw, how could she have been wrong? He should have been in the same House as his parents. No matter though, she would find a way to make friends with him and then she would be set for life without having to socialize with the other children more than necessary.

{B}

The time that Angelus spent in the library was peaceful, far more peaceful than he had honestly expected. The other Ravenclaws barely paid him any mind as they continued to research whatever their current interest was, though they did look up every now and then. The only other kind of student there was the occasional Slytherin that came in to get a book and quickly returned to their common room. By the time that the other students packed up to leave he was just relaxed enough to follow after them without worrying about being stared at for breakfast.

{B}

It turned out that he didn't have to worry too much about being stared at as the Great Hall was almost empty for the most part, though there were at least a couple of older years from each house. He was one of only a bare minimum of first years to make it as the doors opened for breakfast. There were two girls from Hufflepuff, two boys from Slytherin, and Hermione was the only one at Gryffindor. Of course the rest of the Ravenclaw first years would likely be up soon if the guys plotting in the common room had anything to say about it.

The food was every bit as delicious as the first time he tasted it but now he had something to compare it to and knew that it was house elves in general that made the food wonderful, not the place they cooked it. The house elves at Potter Manor were some of the best in the world and had been with the family for generations. His father's favorite story was how they reacted when his mother first stepped foot on the property and asked them if they would rather be free. Let's just say that she never looked at a house elf the same way again. She still had problems with calling the head elf unless his father was in the room.

The older Ravenclaws barely acknowledged that he sat down but he knew that they were watching him, but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It was probably because they were looking at him like they were trying to figure him out, not like they just assumed that he was the next coming of Merlin.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." No matter how long he spent around the diminutive professor he still couldn't keep track of him, no one could. "Here's your schedule and if you have any trouble finding your classes the older students will be more than happy to help you out." The man slid the parchment onto the table with a friendly smile and sauntered away, almost disappearing until he reached the head table. He had left the rest of the schedules with a seventh year that looked like he avoided contact with the sun religiously and Angelus couldn't put a name to the face.

Looking at the schedule assured him that Dumbledore had entirely too much time on his hands. Every class was either with Gryffindor or Slytherin with only one class shared with Hufflepuff, the first time through had been with Gryffindor and Slytherin matched up but he had changed it to suit him. He was likely hoping that through the classes with Gryffindor he would make friends with Ronald and through the ones with Slytherin he would be bullied enough to dislike snakes on the whole. Angelus wondered what he would do when he sat next to Draco and had a conversation or ignored Ronald completely.

{B}

The first class on the list was Charms and it was obvious from the get go that classes from the Ravenclaw House was going to be far different from what Angelus was used to. The students were quiet and calm, though the other first year Ravens looked like they had stuck their fingers in a light socket and it took everything Angelus had to keep from giggling at their misfortune and from the heavy pink tint on Flitwick's face, he was having just as hard of a time with it. Michael Corner was sending what he probably thought was a terrifying glare at Angelus with a stack of modern history books tittering on his desk.

"Now that we're all in our seats we can get things started." Flitwick's voice was every bit as squeaky as ever though Angelus noted with more than a little happiness that the man merely smiled brightly when he got to Angelus' name on the roll call instead of falling off his stack of books.

{B}

The rest of the day was filled with boring but informative lectures about what would happen in each class and what would be expected of them for the rest of the year. Ronald was still late to Transfiguration but with Seamus in tow rather than Angelus. Hermione was imperious as ever toward the rest of the lions and seemed to try to sit next to Angelus whenever they had a class together. She wouldn't say anything, but she would glance at him from time to time as if he was supposed to be the one to start a conversation.

The next day was much the same though Angelus managed to attach himself next to Neville early enough in the greenhouse that he was made his partner for the rest of the year. Angelus did a little happy dance in his head as the boy gave him a hesitant smile. Angelus had all the knowledge to take care of the plants but no one could match Neville's green thumb.

{B}

"Hey, Potter." Michael Corner's voice held a note to it that instantly raised Angelus' hackles. He looked up from his lunch to find Michael leading a group of first year muggleborn students all with awe-filled looks on their faces, damn. "Why didn't you just tell us that you saved everyone from the Dark Lord?" There was something in his eyes that didn't seem right.

"It isn't something one talks about in a school and its in more than enough history books so why bother with it." Angelus stood and looked Michael right in the eye. "I don't like to think about the past so if you will excuse me we still have Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts before dinner and I don't want to be late."

{B}

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Severus looked out at his last first year class of the day and felt some of the tension leaving his body. Normally the old fool paired the Gryffindors with the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws with the Hufflepuffs but this year the Ravens were with the Snakes and the Lions were with the Badgers. He would have all of the stupidest children in one class instead of infesting both and he wouldn't have to deal with petty rivalries. "I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and put a stopper in death."

Each and every face was nothing but attentive and it was a balm to his soul after the tears and rowdiness of the other Houses. His Slytherins were leaning forward in their seats and hanging off of his every word and the Ravenclaws were focused so intensely that he was amazed that his robes had yet to catch on fire. It was thoughts of the Ravens that brought his attention to Hogwarts' newest celebrity, Angelus Potter.

In their letters Lily wrote numerous raving reviews about her baby boy and he had honestly thought that half the things she wrote were just the exaggeration of a doting mother. The boy had a feminine quality to his frame as well as many of Lily's facial features though there was a potential for strength that was just waiting to be tapped into. The boy's hair was long and black as night except for two trails of crimson that occasionally caught the light around his face. Hopefully the boy did not just gain more of his mother's looks but also at least part of her intelligence.

{B}

Anton knew that his little brother wasn't going to like the fact that he hadn't told him that he was going to be teaching at Hogwarts, but honestly he wasn't even sure that he was going to be able to with the old man getting his knickers in a twist. The old man had pled that he would be a danger to the student body despite the fact that he had a half giant as a grounds keeper. Giants caused more wizard deaths per year than vampires did in a decade, insufferable old goat. Finally when he thought that he was going to be turned away for good a push of influence went through the Board and the goat's vote was completely overturned. Drusilla was thrilled that she would be able to coddle his 'adorable little brother'.

The last first year class entered the room with light steps as Gryffindors huddled to the seats closest to the back, and farthest from him, while the Ravenclaws made a beeline to the closest seat with Angelus shooting glares his way every couple of minutes. "Welcome to the first class of the year."

Anton paced in front of his desk and met the eyes of every student for a moment or two before moving on. "This class is to teach you how to protect yourself from the forces of the Dark whether they are creature or wizard in nature. You will learn how to shield yourself from hexes as well as how to identify and defend against a variety of dark creatures. Most of this year will be spent on theory and history to help you understand the power of the dark before you learn to counter it. Are there any questions so far?"

A girl in the middle of the room with some of the bushiest hair he had ever seen almost bounced in her seat as her hand waved back and forth in the air. She barely wasted a moment when he motioned her to speak. "Are you really a vampire and if you are why would they let you into a school full of children?"

"You are a muggleborn, are you not?" Anton sighed as she nodded with a light blush on her face. "I am sure that the only true knowledge you have on vampires comes from movies or fictional books of the muggle variety which is about as far from the truth as you can get. Vampires do not feed exclusively on blood, my personal favorite food is rare steak, though it is normally on the verge of mooing." Several of the girls looked a bit green while Angelus smirked. "The only time that a vampire has to have blood is when we overextend ourselves and we prefer to have the blood from a willing donor or purchased from a donation center. You are under no threat of being drained in your sleep."

Anton looked away from the now embarrassed girl and gave the class a smile full of fangs. "Now that that's out of the way you can get your books out and turn to the first chapter and don't stop reading until the bell rings." Groans were heard from the back as large tomes sprang open across the room and Anton plopped into his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk, it was good to be king.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think, but keep in mind that I intend to get the story written and posted before I edit out the mistakes. So please stop telling me about his middle name and the errors with a couple of names in the beginning of the story.**


	22. Enter Drusilla and a Little Mischief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Anton didn't even bother to move as Angelus made his way toward the desk after the other students had hurried out, he figured that his little blood brother would likely give him quite the tongue lashing but the surprise on his face last night was totally worth it. What he didn't expect however was to have his chair suddenly overturned and to find himself staring up at a rather amused looking Angelus.

"You are the most irritating and irrational vampire I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Would it have killed you to let me know that you were going to be teaching at Hogwarts of all places?" The look on Angelus' face only made his irritation look cute, though Anton was not going to be telling him that anytime soon.

"I would have told you but there was so much to do to get ready that it just slipped my mind, honestly." Anton plastered the most innocent look on his face that he could muster and hoped that Angelus bought it.

"Really? Somehow I doubt that you did anything but sit back and watch as Drusilla handled all of the work." Angelus leaned against the desk and looked at his nails, that honestly needed clipping as they were a bit too girly for his tastes. "The only thing that you would be good at is the manual labor of moving furniture and carrying boxes. Anything that requires thought would just stress that little brain of yours to the breaking point and then where would you be?"

Anton was fully prepared to pout and defend his honor until he heard the lovely snort of his beloved little Drusilla, insert dramatic swoon here, coming from the doorway to his new quarters in the back of the classroom. "That is assuming that there is anything up there left to stress out."

"You both can't pick on me at the same time, one of you has to defend my honor." Anton huffed and glared at two of the most important people in his life, even if they did tease him all of the time. "I demand that one of you say something nice about me."

Drusilla rolled her pretty silver eyes and walked just close enough to run her hand through his hair, Angelus pretended not to hear the purr that it caused. "You are a very handsome vampire that has more than enough loyalty to become the head of Hufflepuff, happy?"

Anton bounced off the floor and clapped his hands. "Thrilled." He spun to look at Angelus and sobered almost instantly. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you but its better for the old man to think that we don't know each other and I wanted to make sure that your shock at having me as a teacher wasn't in the least bit fake." Anton let a smile work its way onto his face. "Of course the old man doesn't know that it was the surprise of seeing me here and not the surprise of having a vampire as a teacher but what can you do? That and the fact that the venerable old Headmaster did everything in his power to try and stop me from becoming a teacher, but got overruled at the very last second."

{B}

Bring in Ravenclaw was something he was definitely going to have to get used to, especially the fact that he wasn't particularly fond of any of his year mates. At least in Gryffindor he would have had Neville to talk to, though he would probably end up doing most of the talking. The only upside was that it gave him plenty of time to quietly slip out of the common room and down into the Chamber of Secrets. He had absolutely no intention of letting the Basilisk out but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to use one of the few places in the school where Dumbledore couldn't spy on his magic to summon.

The circle almost seemed to write itself as he concentrated on bringing Negus through. He felt a connection to the demon that he didn't share with Aurous or Runius though he considered both of them to be his friends as well. Negus was the one that helped him make plans and helped him sort through a problem without given him the answer or making decisions for him. His parents always did what they thought was best for him, whether he liked it or not and though he loved them both it got more than a little bit frustrating.

"Well, this is a most unusual place. I assume that this is the only place that you could summon me in this Hogwarts place." Negus was looking around with the air of someone who felt slightly disturbed with his surroundings. "I suppose it has a certain elegance to it, if you ignore the slime and questionable substances that coat the walls."

Angelus giggled and felt more than a bit horrified about it. "Yeah, Dumbledore can sense magic done in the castle proper and the portraits all report to him as the current Headmaster so this is the only place that I could use magic and not be immediately found out by the coot. I don't have a lot to talk about since it hasn't been that long but I just wanted to spend a little time with you if you don't mind." He felt kind of sheepish about asking a powerful demon to 'hang out' but being around him inspired the same calm feeling that being around Remus did and he needed that feeling after seeing the old man again after all of this time.

Negus knew that if any of his underlings were to see him sitting on the floor, and a horribly dirty one at that, with a human child they would think him possessed, except for Runius and Aurous. The child was not only a very powerful Necromancer, the likes of which he hadn't seen in centuries, but also a wonderful being that seemed far too mature for his age at times, but so very childlike at others. There was also an unfamiliar draw in his magic that demanded the child's presence and he wasn't one to deny himself anything. "Why don't you tell me all about your first day and how that horrid old man has acted so far?"

{B}

"Little Potter is every bit as adorable as Billy said he would be Gred." The twins had been told many a story about the young Potter heir and had hardly been able to wait to confirm them all. Patience was not one of their prized virtues after all.

"That he was Forge. Hopefully Billy will be happy with the little bit of info we've been able to get. Wouldn't want him to think that we weren't paying enough attention, he might just follow through with his threats of locking us in the nearest pyramid the next time the family visits. Maybe he will give us one of those wonderful books of his if we manage to get a picture of the little Potter." A pair of wicked grins flashed across their faces as they thought of all the wonderful things that they could learn from their oldest brother's library.

"What in the world are you two plotting in the corner?" Percy's voice cut through their little moment and they tried their very best to look as innocent as possible. "Mother was very clear about you not causing any trouble this year or she would have your hides. She has enough to worry about with Ronald's first year and Ginny being the last one to leave next year."

"Why dear, **wonderful brother, **_we were just thinking about how _happy Billy would be **if we got him a present **_to celebrate the new school year." _The twins finished with matching grins and made sure that they looked right at Percy the whole time.

"I would ask what it is you want to get him, but I have the feeling that I really don't want know." Percy pinched the bridge of his nose and thought about how many things could go wrong with whatever the twins had planned. The very thought was daunting no matter what they had planned. Last year they had sent Ronald a pair of panties from the previous Head Girl, no one was quite sure how they had gotten them and no one really wanted to ask. "Just make sure that you don't get caught doing whatever it is, Gryffindor can't afford to start the year in the negative again."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. I wonder if I should include more of the demons, especially Negus or just leave that for when the action really starts.**


	23. The Terrible Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for the wait, every time I think things are going to even out for awhile, something bad throws me back down. My muses waver between being angry & happy too much to be helpful.**

* * *

Angelus knew that he was paranoid, a life like the one he had before made anything else impossible though a certain phase explained it rather well, 'It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you.' He had finished talking with Negus, and felt rather better for it, and decided he wanted to get some light reading done in the library when it started. It felt like someone was following him but every time he looked behind him there was no one there. He was almost ready to just set fire to the corridor to flush his follower out when two sets of freckled arms wrapped around him and pulled him into one of the secret passages behind a tapestry. The only thing that saved them from a rather unpleasant hexing was the familiar feel of their magic that he could never seem to forget.

"Look at what we have here my brother." Fred had a smile on his face that normally preceded something infinitely annoying for the person that received it. "It's the little firsty that big brother likes to talk about. I bet he would love it if we sent him his favorite firsty as a gift."

George grinned like a madman and glanced down at Angelus with a glint in his eye. "Yes, mother only said that we couldn't send another pair of underwear, she didn't say that we couldn't send a little first year to Bill, though it would take more than one owl, even if said firsty is awfully little."

Angelus was equal parts amused and irritated. "You will not be sending me to anyone, not only would your mother filet you alive for being expelled but my father and his friends would likely prank you into submission."

They both looked down with raised eyebrows that reminded him strongly of Snape for some reason. "You can't threaten two of the most inventive pranksters in Hogwarts history with a couple of old men."

Angelus could practically feel the evil grin cross his face and took a small measure of pride from the way that the Twins backed up with nervous looks on their faces. "I'm sure that Messrs. Prongs, Padfoot and Moony will love to hear about how two third years think that they're 'old men'." The look of awe on their faces as he slid back into the corridor and continued on his way was going to be one of his favorite memories, right next to Roselyn's birth of course.

{B}

It took an entire two weeks for the Headmaster to finally summon Angelus to his office, perhaps he thought to make it seem like a routine check to see how he was settling in. Of course Angelus knew that the man didn't really care if his students were comfortable but he would play along with anything the old man had up his sleeve, for now anyway.

The password was a candy that Angelus had never heard of, which is saying something when one lives with a father that's favorite muggle holiday is Halloween. It and Christmas were the only muggle holidays that they celebrated though they still practiced All Hallows Eve and Yule as well. The Gargoyle leapt aside with the same grace it always had though it almost looked like it was watching him intently as he slid past and waited for the staircase to reach the top and the door to Dumbledore's office. In his first life he had always found the wait to be irritating, but now it gave him more than enough time to think about how he was going to deal with the old man that he had at one point in a life, that would never be again, thought of as a grandfather.

{B}

Dumbledore was a patient man, he had waited years while Dippit ran the school by the outdated pureblood rules until he finally got the chance to turn things around for the Greater Good. Muggleborn numbers were going to do nothing but increase with the amount of squibs that were being forced into the muggle world and with their limited knowledge they needed to be catered to. Purebloods had their parents to help them with the basics so the school needed to be geared toward those that didn't have the same advantage. Of course the increase of muggleborns had several advantages that even he had not foreseen. Their fear of magical creature allowed him to subtly change the laws that governed them while keeping his hands clean.

He had never liked the fact that creatures were treated with more respect than he was. They had special laws to protect them if their 'instincts' took over, they didn't need catered to, they needed controlled. Hopefully with the political power of the 'Savior' and the Potter family he would be able to finish his work before he became too old. The wizarding world needed to be cleansed for the greater good.

{B}

Angelus knew that the old man had some spell on the door that allowed him to know who was on the outside, so it came as no surprise to hear the old man's voice right as he reached the top of the staircase. "Come in, Mr. Potter."

The room was every bit as garish and overstuffed as he remembered through there seemed to be even more gadgets lining the walls. The biggest one, that he vividly remembered breaking in his fifth year was the only one that didn't seem to be doing much of anything. It had been the most active of the bunch the first time through, hmmm. He slid into the least horrible chair and almost thought that the thing was going to swallow him whole, perhaps the old man should remember that there is such a thing as too much stuffing.

"Would you like a lemon drop, or perhaps some honey tea?" Dumbledore was already stirring his own tea with a tray of lemon drops within easy reach.

"No thank you Headmaster. I am not much of a candy person and my mother sends me her own brand of tea and I've become rather picky." Angelus smiled at the man and pretended not to notice the irritated look flash across his eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have quite a bit of studying to do and several books that I would like to check out before the library closes."

Dumbledore gave a quiet chuckle and took a slow sip of his tea. "Yes, a Ravenclaw's work is never done, but surely your parents made sure that you were properly prepared for first year."

There was something about his tone that Angelus did not like. "Of course they made sure that I was more than prepared for basic theory, which is all that first year really covers but I have been studying for next year when we will really start to learn spells."

The look on Dumbledore's face was one normally got around children that said something they considered childish, Angelus fought the urge to curse him. "I know that the theory may seem useless to someone that had magical parents to help them but most of our muggleborn children don't have that kind of advantage. We cannot simply ignore the fact that they are starting from a completely blank slate."

"Why not have a pre-Hogwarts school for them then, so they know what to expect in the magical world and so everyone can start from the same point? You could even bring them in a year early to learn the theory here." Angelus knew that most of the members of the Board of Governors had been recommending it for years but they could never get the unanimous vote they needed to overturn Dumbledore's rather vocal no.

"There is no reason to segregate the muggleborn students by making them attend a different school early or come to school sooner than everyone else and most muggle parents are hardly comfortable with magic when their children are eleven." Dumbledore adopted his favorite grandfatherly look and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "That however is a matter better left to those who have more experience in the way that the world works. Other than your classes how are you enjoying Hogwarts? You don't seem to be making many friends among your age group, there are several children that would make wonderful companions. A Weasley is always a good choice in a pinch."

You would think that the man could be a little more subtle but then again, he did think that he was dealing with an eleven year old shut-in. "I have already made friends with Draco and Neville, though I am sure that the Weasley Twins will be added to that number soon." Angelus made sure to look as sheepish as possible. "They may have caught wind of a certain group of pranksters that I may just have on hand and I'm sure that they will hang around just to make sure its true if nothing else."

Dumbledore tensed at the mention of Draco just as Angelus imagined he would but the statement about the twins brought a smile to his face. It may not be the Weasley that he wanted but it was still a connection to one of 'his' families. He was probably also hoping that that connection would make staying friends with Draco difficult. "Perhaps you should give some of the other children in your House a chance to get to know you."

"Most are muggleborns that are focusing on getting used to magic too much to be much conversation. Maybe after they have been here for a bit longer and don't jump every time one of the House ghosts comes through the wall." Angelus could still remember how strange it had seemed to him at first but he had only jumped once, he had always adapted rather quickly.

{B}

Growing up in a household that housed the Twins could make anyone almost impervious to surprise, except Ron of course. Bill had thought that there was nothing they could do that would really surprise him other than deciding that they wanted to be just like Percy and stop playing pranks on everyone in sight. Of course, they would just have to prove him wrong shortly after he managed to get truly settled in Egypt.

Dearest Big Brother,

We are most glad to inform you that your little firsty has indeed come to Hogwarts and is a Ravenclaw. A boring House to be sure but he had a lovely little secret, oh yes he does. He is the spawn of a certain set of pranksters that put these humble servants to shame we are most sad to admit.

As such we most certainly approve of your firsty and will make sure that no one weasels their way around him until he comes of age. The only one that may give any trouble is the little Malfoy heir but we think he might be a tad bit too uptight for the firsty.

We shall keep you updated should anything happen and best wishes to your grand escape, Mother is planning to try to convince you to move back home at Christmas.

Your Favorite Terrible Two.

It never ceased to amaze him that his little brothers had managed to see through his passing comments about Angelus Potter to see that there was something about him that drew him like a flame. There were several lines of magical creature mixed in with the Weasley and Prewett lines and even as a child he had known that he was going to receive one of them upon his seventeenth birthday. He had seen Angelus in his fevered delirium and knew that not only was he his mate, but also the mate of others, he had to be quite powerful. Hopefully his earlier interest in the magical world had bore fruit, mate or no he wasn't going to spend his life with a puppet of a certain old codger.

{B}

"What did Dumbledore want?" Neville was every bit as shy as he always had been but knowing him so early on let Angelus in on a secret he hadn't known the first time. Augusta Longbottom hated Dumbledore with an untold passion and had passed a sizable fraction of that on to Neville.

"He wanted to make sure that he presented himself as a kind figure and to try to convince me to make friends with his favorite family." Angelus plopped down on the library chair he had already claimed as his own and smirked. "I told him that I had you, Draco, and the Weasley twins, I am sure he thinks the Twins will introduce me to their family and all will be well with his world."

"We haven't been here a month and I already know that those two have little to nothing in common with their brothers, at least the ones that are here." Neville looked up from his Herbology book only long enough to eye the redheads that were hanging around the Restricted Section with innocence plastered all over. "They don't seem to have a rule abiding bone in their bodies."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. I am considering just popping up with important events and leaving the basic stuff out to get things moving.**


	24. A Broom's Use

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I finally get a vacation this next week so hopefully I can get some writing done.**

* * *

"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to show the rest of the class how to properly transfigure the Knut into a button?" McGonagall had been a right pain this time through, probably because I'm not in her house and I very rarely pay any attention in her class. Not that I pay attention in any of my classes. It doesn't help that her class is one shared with Gryffindor and both Ronald and Hermione spend most of the class trying to either get my attention with rude jokes, Ronald, or by trying to be the fastest to get something right and then tell everyone else how to do it, Hermione. The only good thing is having a little time to talk with Neville and make him relax enough to cast without too much trouble.

"It would be my pleasure professor." I looked at the Knut lying on my desk and tried to decide what kind of button I wanted to make. Simple buttons are the ones we're supposed to use as the detail makes things harder but she is getting on my nerves. Perhaps one of the tiny, detailed little buttons that Negus favors would be enough to show her that she isn't going to catch me off guard.

I didn't even bother to verbalize the spell and just gave a mildly accurate wave of my wand and watched as she was stopped mid start into a rant when the Knut shivered and glowed briefly before becoming a very pretty little button with Negus coat of arms engraved on the front. "Is that satisfactory, Professor?"

It was very interesting to see the Head of Gryffindor completely speechless and irritated. She couldn't even claim that I was being cheeky, not that that had ever stopped Snape. She only gawked for a moment before she straightened up and managed to compose herself. "That is a bit more than I asked for Mr. Potter and I would appreciate it if you would stick to the proper verbal spells and wand movements in the future. Not all of the students in this class have the advantage of having a father with the natural talent that yours does."

"Father is very adept, but that is certainly nothing that I can help or do anything about. It is an advantage most pureblood and half-blood children can claim." I did my best to keep my face polite and calm. "This in turn should give you more time to spend with the muggleborn children that are behind those that have grown up around magic, yes?" The constipated look was more than worth having to put up with the evil glare for the rest of the class.

(B)

"I would like to hear from each of you about how young Angelus is settling in." Dumbledore had been very patient in waiting for the professors to have time to get to know the little savior before he grilled them, he was rather proud of his restraint.

Severus was surprisingly the first one to speak. "He is showing that he not only looks like his mother, but also has her intelligence." When he looked like he was done speaking Dumbledore made sure to twinkle at him and motion repeatedly with his hands to get the man to give a bit more information. He certainly needed more to go on if he wanted to subvert the boy. "He is calm and very rarely speaks while in class. His potions are perfect every single time and he shows good intuition in avoiding potential mistakes, both his own and those of his desk partner."

"Ah, and who is sharing a desk with him in your class?" Dumbledore could have kissed Flitwick for asking the question he had wanted to, if only it wouldn't make him appear too interested.

"He is currently sharing with my godson. They seem to get along rather well for a Potter and a Malfoy, though they do not chat during my class." Severus made it more than clear that he was done speaking by leaning back into the shadows until one could hardly tell that he was even there.

"He's a very sweet boy." Pomona seemed to vibrate in her seat as she held her hands up to her heart. "He immediately sought out young Neville for a partner in my class and the two of them have a wonderful way with plants, it's extraordinary. They seem to be the only ones so far that are truly taking the class seriously and it shows. Lily must have made sure that her boy knew how important plants can be to magic."

"Everything seems to come very easily to Angelus. He barely uses verbal spell work and has no trouble getting spells right during the first casting." Flitwick bounced and clapped his hands with a smile. "He truly shows that his mind is perfect for his House. I only fear that he will become bored with the lack of challenge in first year classes."

"He is very polite and shows seriousness that my class requires." Anton leaned back and looked under his nails. "He is completely without the prejudices that many of the muggleborn and half-blood children have and seems to be mature beyond his years, which is much appreciated with some of the other children you have here."

"He may be good in his spell work and classwork but he is extremely full of himself." They all looked toward McGonagall and noticed the slight redness to her cheeks. "He doesn't bother to use the right wand movements or spells and does more than is required each and every time. His performance is making the muggleborn students feel very left behind. I have had to field many questions about why he is in first year if he is so far ahead of everyone else." McGonagall wasn't going to mention that she only had one student that really cared about the subject; she was vocal enough for several others after all. "The only other students that he spends any time with are the Malfoy and Longbottom heirs with the Weasley twins showing up around him from time to time."

(B)

"I'm sure that a pureblood of your linage should be able to cast without any trouble at all." Angelus found Draco trying to help Neville to be the highlight of his month. The pureblood Malfoy heir clearly had no idea how to make the other boy feel better about not being able to get the spells right the first time.

Angelus had to practically pout, not that he would ever admit to stooping so low, to get the two boys to agree to study together. Neville was naturally shy and was uncomfortable with dealing with someone as abrasive as Draco could be. Draco, on the other hand, was more than comfortable with Neville as he is a pureblood but he was also a Gryffindor. Luckily they were both convinced that having three of the Houses represented in their little group would be a good thing, and that Angelus wouldn't stop bugging them until they gave in anyway.

"I'm trying but something always seems to go wrong right before the spell gets cast that just makes everything go wrong." Neville was getting frustrated and Angelus saw his chance to fix something that had even bothered him the first time before he even knew any better.

"My father says that some families have the tradition of trying to pass on wands from father to son and that sometimes it makes it harder to use magic because the wand didn't choose the wizard."

Neville looked at the wands in his hand and grimaced. "Grandmother gave me my father's wand instead of getting a new one because she said that she hoped that using his wand would make me more like him."

Draco scoffed and turned his nose up with a huff. "Using the same wand as your father won't change you but it's going to make casting spells harder because it's not your wand. You should write your Grandmother and have her take you to get another one; it's her duty to make sure that you are ready to become a capable wizard." Draco sounded every bit the offended little lord. "You will be the Longbottom Lord when you are seventeen and you can't afford to put yourself behind because she wants you to use a wand that isn't yours."

Neville squirmed in his seat. "I just don't want to make her any unhappier with me than she already is. I barely showed any accidental magic when I was little and everyone thought that I was a squib. She wants me to be an Auror like my father but I don't want to work for the Ministry, or fight Dark Wizards. I would much rather just have a greenhouse with tons of different plants in it."

Angelus patted Neville on the shoulder and smiled at him when he looked up. "Neville, your grandmother lost her baby boy and just wants to have him back, but she can't so she's trying to make you fill his shoes. You're going to have to stand up to her and let her know that you are not your father but that doesn't make you less of a person. The sooner you do it the better off you'll be."

(B)

The first flying lesson was something all the first years were looking forward to or dreading, even Angelus had butterflies flittering around in his stomach. Nothing about his first flying lesson could happen this time. Draco and Neville were, while not quite friends yet, were at least tolerant of each other and he didn't have to worry about Ronald making everything worse.

All the muggleborns were all frazzled and nervous with Granger going through every book the library on the subject and trying to grill the pureblood and half-blood children around her for advice. None of them seemed happy about the arrangement.

Angelus looked around as all of the first years piled into the courtyard; amused looking Ms. Hooch following along, her brilliant yellow hawk eyes glinting with it. Flying lessons were one of the only lessons that all the first years attend together, probably to keep the injuries from falling in the same period. It would be easier to get all the broken bones fixed within the same class period than having a couple trickle in every hour all day.

"Everyone pick a broom and stand along the right side." Ms. Hooch's voice still caused Angelus to straighten up and pay attention. "Put your hand over the broom and say up with a firm voice."

Angelus couldn't hold back the smile as the broom smacked against his palm and his magic connected to it in a heady rush. It took a moment for him to collect himself enough to look around at the other children.

Draco had the same look on his face that Angelus knew he had had a moment ago with the broom resting calmly in his hands. Most of the other pureblood children were in a similar state with Ronald being the most vocal exception. His broom was rolling on the ground with what Angelus was sure was a version of broom laughter. Even Neville had gotten the broom to rise on the first try, though he still looked a little like the broom was going to bite him at any moment.

The half-bloods that were raised in the Wizarding World were the next to get the brooms off the ground with a measure of pride in their eyes. Most of them looked like they had held a broom in their hands before.

The half-blood children that were raised in the muggle world and the muggleborn children weren't getting anything out of the brooms, some did manage to get the brooms to raise an inch off the ground but they fell right back down. Hermione looked like she was about ready to cry as her broom ignored her for the tenth time.

"You can't command the broom like it's an inanimate object that will bow down to your every whim." Angelus was more than a little impatient to get into the air, he couldn't wait for Ms. Hooch to step in. "Stop thinking about the broom as something you clean with, you can't clean with these brooms. They are infused with magic from the tip of the bristles to the handle. The magic in them can feel if you're not sure or if you're scared of it and it won't respond to you. You need to know that you can do this and you need to respect the broom's magic."

"That was very well said Mr. Potter. Nothing less could be expected from the son of one of the best Quidditch players to grace this school." Hooch looked around at the students that couldn't get the brooms up. "He is right. You must think like wizards and witches, you are no longer muggles and you need to understand that everything you see, hear, feel and interact with in this school and anywhere else in the Wizarding World is made of magic and deserves respect."

* * *

**Longer than usual, but alot of relationship hashing out and prep work.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	25. Stirring the Pot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is a late birthday gift for a reviewer. This shows just how Angelus is going to make Dumbledore's life difficult without getting caught out doing it.**

* * *

"How do you know so much about brooms?"

Hermione sounded merely curious so Angelus felt that it was alright to answer her. "My father is rather obsessed with brooms; he was a Quidditch player during his own school years and still flies more than he does almost anything else. He gave me my first training broom when I was three. A lot of pureblood parents do because it's an easy way to teach children about how magic works when applied to an object permanently." Most of the students, even some of the purebloods were looking at me curiously from where they were hovering on their brooms. Madam Hooch was busy helping some of the less coordinated children on the other side of the field. "Take the castle itself for example. The Founders put an enormous amount of magic into its creation to make it and every student adds to that magic every time they use a spell. Over so many years it caused the castle to gain a mind of its own in a way, which is why the stairs move and rooms can sometimes end up in the other end of the castle."

"Why isn't that in any of the books that I've read about the castle?" Hermione almost sounded offended and many of the muggleborn Ravenclaws mirrored her look.

"It's considered to be common knowledge among the pureblooded families so it doesn't really get talked about with anyone else. Every pureblood family that still follows the tradition lives inside of an ancestral manor for that very reason so that generations from now the manor will have soaked up enough magic to react to a threat without the family having to react nearly as quickly."

"It also gives the house a personality." Draco seemed to flourish under the attention as he continued the explanation. "My family's manor has soaked up enough of the families' magic to have gained the same love of beauty and style that we Malfoys pride ourselves in. Every part of the manor stays spotless no matter how long it's been since it was last seen to and anything gaudy or tasteless is ejected immediately."

"So your house is just as stuck up as you are huh?" Ron seemed almost pleased to have come up with that one, even though almost no one laughed as loudly as he did.

Draco didn't even flush; he just sat up straighter and pulled off his father's drawl so well that Angelus had to glance at him just to make sure that Lucius hadn't actually shown up. "I'm sure that your family wouldn't know anything about being 'stuck up' with your own noses so close to the ground." Ron easily matched his hair. "Our manor is also fiercely protective of all those we consider family and has some of the best familial wards in Britain."

"You mentioned that only purebloods that 'follow tradition' live in family manors." It was a girl Angelus only vaguely remembered from the sorting, she was a Hufflepuff muggleborn. "What tradition were you talking about?"

"Purebloods and some half-bloods follow a set of traditions that have been handed down from generation to generation since the founding of the Wizarding World. Many wizards and witches simply refer to them as the Old Ways and it could be compared to muggle religion." Many of the muggleborns zeroed in on that, probably the ones whose family held a religion that referred to magic as evil.

"The Old Ways are just pureblood propaganda." Ron puffed up and tried to draw attention but most of the students didn't even turn his way.

"The Old Ways do not favor purebloods or muggleborns; they celebrate the magic that runs in all of veins. It is a way to connect to the magic around us and to our loved ones." Neville was floating rather confidently next to Angelus with a firm grip; it filled Angelus with satisfaction to see more of who he knew Neville could be already showing. "The only reason that some people think that the Old Ways are pureblood propaganda is that they don't teach anything about them in Hogwarts, nor do they have any books on them in the library."

"Why don't they have books on them in the library if it's an important part of the Wizarding World?" Hermione looked mortally offended.

"Some members of the Ministry and Hogwarts Board of Governors think that muggleborns wouldn't be able to handle a change in religion as well as an introduction to magic. That's also why Hogwarts is the only magical school that celebrates the muggle version of Christmas and Halloween only." Draco turned up his nose slightly and looked over the students that were hanging off of his every word with a hint of the superiority Angelus was familiar with, without the scorn that used to accompany it. "Every other magical school teaches the Old Ways to any muggleborn students, but there are several that don't because they don't take in muggleborn students in the first place. Time is given in the other schools to celebrate the magical holidays while the muggle holidays are celebrated publicly."

"If some of you want to learn about them, most pureblood students and quite a few of the half-blood students have probably grown up with them and could answer any questions that you have. There should also be some books that you could owl order the books, but you would probably have to order them from a book seller in another country, I would personally recommend France." Angelus was actually surprised by how many students looked ready to take off in the middle of class to order books. Some looked like the only reason they hadn't was that Madam Hooch hadn't taught them how to land properly yet. His own family celebrated both magical and muggle holidays, his mother wouldn't accept anything less, it gave her extra opportunities to have them all celebrate as a family and his father was more than happy to have extra reasons to celebrate.

{B}

Hermione had spent most of her life listening to only the adults around her for guidance; other children had always teased her so she kept herself away from them. She had thought that it would be the same in the Wizarding World too, but now she wasn't so sure. None of the adults seemed to have enough time to handle extra questions and the students seemed more put off by her trying to help than how much she liked to read. Angelus had turned everything end over end for her as well in the flying class. She had read every book in the library about how to fly a broom and none of them mentioned that brooms had a personality of their own.

Books had always been her fall back and now she knew that they weren't as infallible as she thought and that the adults that surrounded her were just as untrustworthy since she had asked about why the rooms and stairs moved and got the answer that it was just a quirk of the castle. She was also thrilled that the Wizarding World had traditions that amounted to religion, especially since they still celebrated muggle holidays too. Her grandparents were really religious and her parents had actually been thankful that they weren't allowed to tell anyone else in the family. Now she would be able to have her own religion that wouldn't call her evil.

{B}

"So our little friend," the twins grabbed Angelus as he headed to the Great Hall for lunch, "we have heard that you have been corrupting the little muggle raised children."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I only answered a question with the help of Neville and Draco." Angelus never questioned how the twins knew about something that had only happened an hour ago, they always seemed to know about anything they deemed interesting that happened. "Any chaos that occurs after my explanation is strictly not my fault and won't be traced back to me at all."

The twins grinned with little stars floating in their eyes. "You are truly worthy of the bloodline of our heroes."

{B}

Professors and older students alike stared in horrified fascination as a legion of owl order owls started streaming into the school about a week later. They barely managed to avoid each other as they made their way toward their recipient. Apparently word of what had been said was passed to a couple of years as even some fourth years were receiving owls. It was fun to watch their eyes light up before they secreted the books, still wrapped, in their school bags and looked up like nothing had just happened. The twins were rolling, literally of course, all over the floor for several minutes before they pulled themselves back onto the bench and ignored all the curious looks.

"Well, it seems quite a few of you received something today, perhaps one of you would like to let everyone else in on this wonderful trend." You could have heard a cricket with how quiet the hall went, the older students had no idea what was going on and the younger ones remembered that the books were outlawed in Britain. "I suppose that that's a no." Only those who really knew Dumbledore could tell how frustrated he was. "On another note, the Halloween feast is coming up and the normal rules still apply. No families or friends will be allowed into the school and all students must be in the Great Hall for the entire feast. However there will be holiday decorations and treats for everyone to enjoy."

The muggleborns who ordered the books looked around at the pureblood and half-blood children to see the looks of insult that crossed briefly before they smoothed their faces off and returned to eating, completely ignoring the Headmaster. They all decided right there to read the book the moment they had a free period.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
